Cat and Mouse
by Cariel
Summary: Raised by Palpatine on Naboo, Anakin Skywalker's fate takes a much darker turn. He seeks to serve the light side, but his ferocity merely creates more violence. When madness seeks to claim his mind, even the light becomes shadowed in darkness. A/D. AU.
1. Fear

A crash resounded within the home as a little girl tentatively approached. She crept around the bushes behind the home and peeked in the window. She could see a large man pounding something and as she looked in within a bit more, she saw it was in fact a little boy. But the girl was hungry and hadn't eaten since the night before so she took this opportunity to sneak in and steal some food that was on a table in the next room.

The man was yelling at the boy in the dialect many people lived here in this area of Naboo, so the girl only understood a few words. They were harsh and hurtful words, but she was more intent on stuffing her face with food and the escaping without being noticed. This wasn't the first time she used the abuse as an advantage, even though it made her sick.

She could remember her mother slapping her hard across the cheek. Sometimes it was about not picking up after herself or the money she failed to bring back because the factory owner thought she didn't deserve it. Other times it was because she was late. The girl didn't understand why her mother hated her and didn't know what to do to gain her love. She was eight-years-old when she ran away from home.

Her language skills deteriorated after that. She didn't speak to anyone and used a stolen knife to protect herself. There were other children, but she quickly learnt not to trust any of them when they took off with her winter cloak. Barefooted, in a gown she'd had for two years that was ripped and hardly fit her anymore, the young girl survived in the streets of Theed by stealing what she could and sleeping during the day time wherever she could find a place to hide.

The runaway knew what it was like to be beaten by someone, even more so what it was like when it was your parents. She hated using it as a distraction, but continued to visit that house. Normally she wouldn't visit the same house more than once in a row out of fear of being caught, but she couldn't resist.

The shouting, the glass crashing, the pleading and apologies, the tears...all of it was so familiar to her. Every night like clockwork, the boy's father would go off on him and she could sneak in and take some food, but tonight, the father stopped earlier than normal and she didn't have the option of leaving.

She heard the thud of the boy's body and found that she couldn't eat anymore. She saw his body unmoving on the carpeting and swallowed what was left in her mouth before starting to leave.

With her exists blocked, the girl went into another room, deeper within the house.

Frightened and scared for her life, she huddled in one of the corners. There were no windows in this dark room. There was no place else to hide and she didn't know what to do. If they caught her, if they knew… She had a feeling they would kill her.

But she had a knife. Her trusty, rusted old knife which she now held out in front of her in case she needed to use it to escape.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Anakin had fallen prey to his father's frustrations. He knew it wouldn't be his last. It seemed that no matter what he did, Anakin couldn't ever please or calm his father's fury. The young boy had always known he wasn't like other children; his father had beaten that message into him repeatedly demanding he embrace his powers. Anakin did as he was told and yet it wasn't enough. Even when he was successful it wasn't enough and this too would add to his father's anger.

Having reached a new plateau in his skills, Anakin soon discovered the dark powers was too much for his small form to handle and in fear he tried to withdraw.

'I can't do this fathe—'

'You will do it, you pathetic little worm! You will do it or I will show you a whole new meaning of suffering!'

Frantic, Anakin continued to consume the darkness using it to draw strength to continue to channel more. Blood began to trickle from his nose and the room began to spin. Soon Anakin was losing touch with his body feeling as though his body was being torn apart by the darkness that coursed in veins.

Desperately, he tried to withdraw but it wasn't possible. It was too much, too fast, and desperately, he screamed for his mother to save him. It was a mistake Anakin immediately regretted.

'What did you say? What did you say you little cretin?' he growled.

Anakin screamed as his head snapped when the elder man grabbed him by the hair.

He couldn't say why his father hated him so much, but Anakin believed that his mother's passing had a lot to do with it. The boy knew better than to ask about her or even speak of her; doing so always resulted in violence. But tonight he couldn't help himself.

Soon his father was cursing, calling him pathetic, worthless and weak as he began to unleash Force lightning on Anakin's already scarred and broken body.

When the old man grew exhausted from his Force attacks, he proceeded to beat the child within an inch of his life before storming off in frustration.

Upon hearing the door open and close, the little girl jumped. But the old man just dumped the boy in the room and left. She sighed and slumped back into the corner, waiting for a chance to escape.

* * *

Anakin had no idea how long he had been unconscious or even what time of day it was. But he was back in his spartan small room again that was more like a prison cell than a child's quarters. It hurt to move and yet he knew he had to get up; his wounds would fester if he didn't clean them and soon. So with great care, he slowly sat up all the while struggling not to whimper lest his father hear and return to finish what he had started. The only light in the dark room was a small crack coming from the floor of the door. It wasn't much but it was enough to orientate him. It was also enough for Anakin to catch the reflection of a blade.

His father had been there all along! Watching and waiting for him to awaken to test him further!

Anakin stifled back a shout—he knew how much the old man hated to hear him cry out—such signs of weakness were never tolerated.

As the girl's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed there actually was a window, though she didn't see earlier in the pitch dark room. She heard the figure moving in the darkness, slumping against the wall and rose to her feet. It was now or never. She would have to make a run for the window to try to escape that way.

Immediately Anakin shrank back before noticing that the shadowed figure was far too small to be his father. His eyes widened in terror as his thoughts ran wild. Could the darkness have manifested itself in physical form? There was only one way to find out. Mustering all his strength, Anakin spoke to the darkness as he struggled to rise to his feet. It was a very painful process and in the end he was forced to lean heavily against the back wall.

'Who—who or what are you?' he whispered hoarsely into the darkness.

He asked her a question, she could tell by the inflection of his voice. It wasn't the adult, which was a relief, because to the little girl, all adults were scary and mean. It was the boy, but she didn't know if he found out that she stole food from them. If so, then she would be in trouble and no doubt his father would beat her too or worse.

She took a chance and raced to the window, trying to pry it open, but it was stuck or too heavy for her tiny arms.

His question was met with pattering of bare feet and his first glance to what appeared to be a young girl. She looked like she could have been his age but she was small, too small and thin. Her clothes looked as tattered as he felt, but it was her face now lit in the moonlight that captured his attentions. Anakin had never seen anyone so beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak; almost about to ask if she was one of the mythical beings said to reside on Iego's moons. But the question was absurd and he could hear his father berating him for it.

_Of course she's not an angel, you foolish boy! Look at her does; does she look like a Force spirit from those pathetic tales? Imbecile!_

She grunted, trying to open the window as tears came to her eyes. The knife slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. She froze in terror. The moonlight shown brightly through the window and into the room. The little girl faced the other person in the room, hoping that they would just let her go.

The clatter of her knife snapped Anakin out of his thoughts and despite his wounds Anakin forced himself forward so as to pick it up for her.

She stared in horror as the boy approached. He picked up her knife and she scrambled to the window, trying again to escape, thinking that he was going to use the knife on her. She tried to tell him no, her hands up in defence as she tried to escape.

Anakin approached carefully ignoring his wounds for the moment as he tried to help. He could feel the girl's fear and was confused by it. He hoped she'd stay but didn't want to stop her if she felt the need to leave. '...You—you know don't have to go if you don't want to-but if you do the front door is this way,' he said in shy tones as he picked up the knife and offered it handle first to her.

Anakin didn't think to ask why she was there or if she had planned to hurt him with her knife. He could tell she was a lot like him and despite not even knowing who she was or where she came from, Anakin hoped she'd stay, even a little while.

His words were soft and kind. She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She looked at him curiously when he hand the knife to her. She took it from him and examined the knife before looking back at him. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why he was speaking to her nicely. What did he want from her? She didn't speak but put the knife away.

Biting his lip he watched as the girl took the knife and examined it. Anakin wondered then if perhaps she had meant to use it on him. A part of him almost wished she would, at least it would be swifter than what his father had in mind.

She put away the knife and remained still. Not sure what to make of it Anakin decided that if she was going to stay maybe they could both clean their wounds together.

'I'm going to get a cloth and some water,' he explained softly before slowly making his way to the door.

She saw the wounds caused by his father and wished she was able to understand his language. The few words she knew in Basic were mainly rude phrases and curses. But when he moved to leave, she wondered, 'No go?' For she didn't want him to leave her here alone. 'Don't.'

The girl knew what 'water' was and just repeated the word softly. 'Water,' she murmured, for she was thirsty. Even though it was dark, she could see better now and the boy, he wasn't that much older than her, at least she didn't think so.

The young girl whispered water and Anakin nodded noting then that she was thirsty. He wondered if she was hungry too. Her question caused Anakin to pause. Furrowing his brow he faced her and offered his hand. Perhaps it was better she came with him.

She stared at his hand as though it was a weapon at first, uncertain what he was doing. But then he grabbed her hand and she followed along with him. He wasn't mean or gruff in the way he treated her and it was an odd sensation, holding another person's hand. It was a little preoccupying, but not as much as the sight of food was.

'We have to be quiet, if my dad wakes up-we could both be in trouble,' he said softly as he opened the door with the force. It was just quieter that way.

Her hesitance reminded Anakin a lot of himself and how he was with his father. It also encouraged him to show her that he wasn't like the old man at all. For this reason he shyly offered her some water and then guided her to choose something she might enjoy.

Leading her into the kitchen Anakin went to get her some water and some food that was in the fridge. It took him longer than usual as his wounds were angry and wouldn't give him peace. But soon he had a variety of different food set out on the counter.

Anakin immediately noticed that her hands were calloused like his own. He rather enjoyed the feel of it against his skin, how it fit so perfectly in his own. It was distracting and helped him ignore his own wounds for a bit.

With a hopeful smile he looked at her and offered some water before motioning to the dishes. 'Is there something you'd like?' he asked softly.

Had he taken her here to accuse her of stealing? He was still speaking softly though. But it was easier to see the boy here and to also see the severity of the wounds all over him. Dormé was taken aback when he offered her water, but she took it as well as the food. She was hesitant at first and watched him the entire time as she ate and drank. He didn't yell or berate her as she stuffed her face until she was full.

He couldn't help but grin in joy the entire time she ate, feeling as though somehow he had helped her in some small way but not fully understanding how. Only when she was finished did he quietly put away the dishes and guided her to the fresher to collect some old cloths and cleaning supplies.

His father insisted that Anakin tended to his wounds, it was necessary to properly clean them before the next day. Anakin learnt the hard way why and as he collected some supplies his eyes drifted to the scars on the little girls jaw. It would seem she too learnt a lesson or two the hard way.

SHe didn't know what to make of his smile or the way he seemed to watch her with a guarded curiosity that intrinsically reminded her of herself. But once she had her fill, she was being ushered to the fresher.

Carefully he put ointment on the cloth and gingerly reached out to clean some of the young girls wounds. 'I'm sorry this might sting a little,' he warned before gently touching the wound.

She hissed when the ointment touched her skin and slapped his hand away, not knowing that he was trying to help her.

Anakin gave her an apologetic look as she slapped his hand away. It was clear that she didn't understand what he had intended to do and so he turned the ointment onto his own wounds. He bit his lip fighting back the tears and soft curses of pain. He only tended to the worse of his wounds before turning his attentions back to hers.

But after seeing him tend his own wounds, she was less reluctant to be on the receiving end of his care. She recalled seeing some of the brutality his father unleashed upon him and how she could feel the pain in her own jaw, for it had been broken by older children trying to steal from her. If he had experienced such things and wasn't trying to hurt her, maybe he was OK.

Even though it hurt, she mimicked him, remaining stoic and staring up with trusting eyes into his blue orbs, while he tended her wounds. It was an extremely odd experience but she would remember it for a lifetime.

This time she was ready and Anakin carefully cleaned her wounds giving her shy smiles as he did so to show that he hadn't meant to hurt, rather help.

She tried to be strong but the pain from the antibiotics stung her. She blinked back most of her tears. Tears were a sign of weakness and she didn't want him to think she was weak. In the fresher, it was so bright compared to the boy's room and she could see every injury.

Anakin watched her intently gauging her emotions. When the pain was clearly too much he paused in his administrations and took to gently blowing over the wound. In the past he found it often helped.

'Why?' she asked, gesturing to his wounds. 'Dad?' she asked.

Her question caught him off guard and Anakin bit his lip as he faltered wondering whether or not to speak of his wounds to her. But it seemed the young girl already knew who caused him and his cheeks burned as he weakly nodded.

She pointed to some of her wounds on her arms. 'Ama,' she said, trying to tell him that it was her mother who did those. She pointed to her cheek and jaw, saying in her native tongue that it was a boy she didn't know who was a lot bigger than her.

The term she used was one he wasn't familiar with. Confused, he studied her and taking a chance lightly touched her thoughts. Anakin wasn't trained to do such a trick; it was something he had learned over time, a means of surviving. It often helped him to know the state of his father's mind, so as to know if it was safe to leave his room to clean his wounds or remain put. Now he touched the girl's thoughts to help understand. The images were clear, frighteningly so and immediately Anakin drew back not wanting to read her thoughts as he only wanted to know what ama meant.

'Your mother did this? But I thought mother's were supposed be nice?' he asked sadly. She continued motioning to her jaw and cheek though Anakin didn't understand her words he knew enough to know that her mother didn't cause this.

'But why? Who would do that to you? You're a nice person!' he said softly as he gingerly reached to touch her cheek. He understood why his father beat him, Anakin wasn't the quickest of learners and given his power he should be a great warrior by now. But this girl had done nothing to deserve her wounds.

Though the girl remained unaware of the fact that he touched her thoughts, she wouldn't have minded either way. But when he spoke again, she somehow seemed to be able to understand him more clearly as though he were speaking Uriashian instead of Basic. She nodded when he mentioned her mother and tried to explain her other wounds. She shook her head when he asked why because she didn't know the answer. 'Bad girl,' she tried to tell him, repeating some of what her mother often chided her for in Uriashian, but he didn't seem to understand what she was talking about.

Anakin furrowed his brow to the girl's words finding it strangely easier to understand her now thought not entirely certain why. 'You're not a bad girl at all,' he gently assured her as he took her hand and guided her back to his quarters. 'In fact, I think you're the nicest person I've ever met,' he said in honest tones.

She was even more curious about the boy than before. He seemed to think not only that she wasn't bad but also that she was nice and he was so kind to her. Having little to no experience with people being nice, let alone kind to her, she believed that he was good too and hardly deserving of what happened to him. She thought they were kindred spirits, having both been wrought with evil and violence in their lives, though not at the fault of themselves.

Only when her wounds were entirely tended to did he finished tending to his own. Though his body still ached it, wasn't nearly as bad as before and it gave him the strength to lead the young girl back to his room.

'It's safer here,' he admitted softly with a sheepish look. Once they were in his room, Anakin carefully closed the door and tried to cover the opening so no light would come through. 'In case he's awake or gets up,' Anakin explained before slowly moving to the bed where he then proceeded to sit down on the floor. Anakin didn't like messing up the bed as it always made his dad so angry if it wasn't properly made the next day.

She liked the way this boy looked at her and smiled. She liked how tenderly he touched her, unlike any touch she experienced in her life that she could remember. She followed him back to the dark room. 'Safe?' she repeated, now associating this word not with the room, but with the boy.

Her smile made the freckles on her cheeks dance and for a moment, her beauty mesmerized Anakin. He paused but soon collected his thoughts knowing if they remained here too long his father would learn of her presence here.

'Sit with me?' he asked with a small smile. He hoped she wouldn't leave just yet.

She mimicked him, sitting on the floor. 'Dormé,' she told him, pointing to herself.

Anakin nodded to her question and took a seat on the floor. 'Nice to meet you, Dormé,' he said as she introduced herself.

'Safe?' she asked, pointing to him, while her other words of introduction were in Uriashian.

Anakin shyly shook his head. 'Safe-' he pointed to the room and the closed door. 'It's safe here,' he said softly before pointing to himself, 'Anakin. I'm Anakin.'

'Anakin,' she repeated to the best of her ability.

He nodded as she spoke his name. Anakin rather liked how it sounded when she spoke it. As though her gentle accent and musical voice made it almost beautiful to his ears.

He paused for a moment before giving her a hopeful look. 'Friends?' he pointed between himself and her.

'Friends?' she repeated in the same tone as Anakin, mimicking his motion with her hand. 'Friends.'

'Always friends, now and forever,' he solemnly swore when Dormé mimicked his actions. She spoke of resting and Anakin grew hesitant he feared waking up alone, feared even more so that his father would find them both.

She tried to suggest that he get some sleep.

'Stay with me?' he asked softly.

'I'll stay,' she promised, hoping he would let her. She wanted to remain in case his father came back, so that she could protect him. She didn't want to see him hurting anymore.

Her promise brought a new smile to his lips and taking her hand Anakin motioned to the bed. 'So you can rest too,' he said softly.

His smile at her promise to stay with him also lifted her spirits and gave her a hope she had never experienced before. She shook her head at the invitation to use his bed. 'I stay awake while you sleep,' she replied.

'It's OK. I won't tell my Dad. I'll fix it in the morning you'll be safe,' he explained gently as he squeezed her hand.

'I make sure that no one hurt you. OK?' she asked before pulling the blanket over his form.

Dormé however felt otherwise and Anakin furrowed his brow as she went to put the blanket on him. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what blanket she had used. 'Oh no, not that one-this one,' he said pulling one of the blankets he had folded under the bed along with a pillow.

She immediately let go of the blanket he told her not to touch, jumping at first and frightened that she had offended him, but then he wasn't like anyone else she had ever met. He wrapped a blanket around her that was twice her size and she smelled it. It smelled heavenly and leant to her becoming sleepy, in spite of her oath to remain awake and watch over him.

'I'm sorry it's just-you should use it,' he assured Dormé gently moving to slip the massive bed throw around Dorme's petite form.

Dormé didn't know why the boy would be apologising to her for a blanket. She hadn't felt such thick cloth since she had been working in the textile factories and to have something this nice to sleep with made her feel incredibly humble. It was so warm and soft...and it smelled so nice.

'I rest on these, you rest on this-' he explained moving to wrap the blanket from the bed around her instead.

'Sleep and I stay here until you wake.'

'We both sleep at the same time-I always sense when my father's awake and wake up too. I'll wake you up and you'll be safe from him!' he explained in hopeful tones. Dormé looked as though she could use some rest too, even more so than he did and this added to his determination.

'Are you sure?' she asked him, deciding that she would just have to share the blanket. She was used to the floor and usually it was a lot colder. Or if she was lucky it was a bed one of the _kinattu_ didn't use during the day and she would sneak in there to sleep. Sometimes the ladies were nice and gave her some food too, but usually they yelled at her and shooed her out.

Anakin nodded to her words and smiled as he wrapped his own blanket around himself. He was startled that she still refused to sleep on the bed and looked at her quizzically. 'You don't like the bed?' Anakin asked in concern wondering why she'd prefer to sleep on the floor with him.

Dormé wrapped the other part of the blanket around him and curled up beside him. 'We'll both be safe,' she replied sleepily.

'Are you sure? It's much more comfortable on the bed and I'd still wake you up before my father comes,' he pressed on before giving in. It was clear that Dormé was sleepy and in truth, so was he. Soon Anakin was curled up next to Dormé and drifting off to sleep.

It was only when he awoke to the familiar shift in the Force that Anakin realised that he had been holding Dormé tightly.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -

_His body slammed against the post of the bed and soon his father was grabbing him by the throat._

_ 'Kill her! Kill her now!' he ordered as he threw Anakin to the floor._

_Anakin staggered to his feet the room spinning violently..._


	2. Attack

'Dormé, wake up—' Anakin whispered softly as he gently tried to wake her up. 'Please, Dormé, you have to wake up; my father is waking up. He's going to be coming soon!' he whispered in desperate tones. He didn't want her to get hurt and knew she would have to leave and soon.

It was incredibly easy for Dormé to fall asleep next to him and for the first time, in a very long time, she was able to dream. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and was about to apologise when he was telling her she had to go. 'I protect you,' she whispered back, removing the knife from her gown where she had hidden it.

Dormé seemed to have a very different idea of protection than he had and Anakin would have been touched had he not been so scared for her. 'Dormé, no! You have to go! He'll hurt you—maybe even kill you!' he pleaded as he tried to take her hands to lead her out the side door of his room that led outside.

'We're safe. I protect you,' she insisted, rising to her feet in preparation of attack. The mean man wouldn't hurt her friend anymore. She would stand up to him and protect Anakin so he could escape too. Even though this place had been a nice and easy resource for Dormé to find food and last night some shelter, she couldn't let it happen again. She couldn't let her friend hurt just so that she could have some food. Now Dormé would be able to repay Anakin, at least in a small way by freeing him from his father.

'Please you have to go now! He's going to be coming soon!' Anakin pressed on. Dormé continued to resist and Anakin could feel his father's nearing and it caused him to grow even more frantic.

'You protect me by hiding okay?' he continued softly finding her bravery commendable but equally nerve—wracking. While he had no doubt about Dormé's skills, Anakin knew she was far too small to be taking down someone as deadly as his father.

Yes, she could hide. 'OK,' she replied. Hiding was something she could do very well, with her knife in hand. She would hide and wait for his dad to enter and then she would attack. Dormé thought that it was Anakin's idea for her to hide in order to better attack him that way.

'Dormé, you hide! Please you hide here!' he begged as he tried to make her step outside onto the porch area. There were enough large plants around that it wouldn't be hard for her to hide. Ironically his father enjoyed growing plants and had a vast garden. Anakin never paid it any mind, now he saw it as the perfect hiding place for his friend.

Since Anakin was more familiar with the room's set—up, she conceded and hid where he asked her, the knife at the ready. She had no idea what she was facing. It wasn't a drunken father, or out—of—touch mother, but a highly trained Sith Master who already knew she was here and already knew what he was up against as pathetic as it was.

Quietly he guided her outside moving to guide her behind some dense but softer bushes. 'I'm not allowed in the gardens, so he'll never think to look for you here,' Anakin explained in hushed tones before wincing as he felt his father prodding his thoughts. The mind blocks could only do so much.

'Outside?!' Dormé gasped, not liking this one bit as she tried to push against Anakin to let her back inside. But the older boy was stronger than her and was insistent that she remain in the bushes.

'I have to go. I'm sorry. Please, Dormé, don't do anything silly, OK?' he begged before quietly closing the door.

Anakin was just in time as his father's burst inside. He took one look at the messy bed and the young boy who was now in midst of making the bed. Anakin though sensed the attack hardly had time to defend himself as his father used the Force to toss Anakin across the other side of the room.

'You disgusting little animal! I told you that you act like an animal; I'll treat you like one! No little beast sleeps on the bed!' he growled. 'Now get up you vermin and clean this disgusting mess!' the elder man hissed.

Anakin fought back the dizziness and swiftly did as he was told. But when the bed wasn't made exactly as he had been instructed the Force attacks continued. The day was off to a bad start but all that mattered was that his friend was safe.

Dormé was furious and frustrated all at once. She could hear the booming voice of his father and rushed to the door, trying to peek in but she was too short to see anything. He made her stay out here, but she couldn't remain outside for long, not where she knew what was happening to her friend.

Dormé burst into the room, shouting in a mixture of Uriashian and Basic. 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' as she rushed the man with the intent of stabbing him in the chest.

But just when Anakin was certain he could no longer remain conscious as his father used the Force to choke him Dormé was bursting in.

The elder Sith Lord had never encountered an anomaly as strange as the young girl who rushed at him. Her Force signature was nothing like he had ever seen before and the fact he was caught entirely off guard by her only added to his surprise. It had never happened before.

'Dormé no!' Anakin screamed trying to stop his friend from getting herself killed.

Anakin blocked her attack and it infuriated her. He was stopping her from harming his dad? She didn't understand why. 'He hurt you!' she tried to say.

His father was quick to recover and scowled drawing upon the darkness once more. However he sensed something wasn't right and immediately refrained from touching her with the darkness. Instead he turned it on the boy.

'You let this little trollop stay in our home? You invited her in here? Was this your plan? To kill me?' he continued with a harsh laugh.

Anakin shook his head as he tried to take Dormé's hand to lead her away from his father's range of attack.

She squeezed Anakin's hand, wanting for the two of them both to run away from this. She wanted to give him the courage to run away, if that was what he needed.

'No Father of course not—' Anakin began only to feel the ground beneath his feet fall away as he was forced away from Dormé. His body slammed against the post of the bed and soon his father was grabbing him by the throat.

The man was speaking too quickly in Basic for her to comprehend, but when he moved to attack her friend again, she had her chance. 'Stop!!' she yelled at the man as tears came to her eyes.

Anakin took the blows, but screamed at Dormé to run while she had the chance. This made his father more furious and Anakin tried to ignore the sound of one of his ribs cracking as the elder man's boot hit it full force.

For Dormé, it felt as though the wounds were her own and this added to her fury and intensified her drive to relieve her best friend from his abusive father. But though she succeeded in driving her knife into his back, it was nothing compared to the powers he wielded.

Palpatine couldn't believe the audacity of the young girl's attempts to fight him. In another time, he might have laughed, but after what little he had witnessed of her strange signature, he couldn't help but be concerned. However upon feeling the child's blade piercing through his tunic and scratching his skin his patience faded away.

'Stop! Stop! Stop it!!' she yelled trying to beat him with both her fist and the knife.

'Kill her! Kill her now!' he ordered as he threw Anakin to the floor.

Anakin staggered to his feet the room spinning violently. He couldn't do it. Weakly he shook his head as his body swayed from the wounds inflicted on him. 'No, I won't. She's my friend.'

'So be it you pathetic worm,' the elder man snapped before moving to beat the boy once more.

'Be gone, child, and never return!' he hissed in fury as he drew upon the dark side and unleashed a wave of lightning.

The lightning seemed to explode from his hands and run wild attacking the walls, the bed even Anakin who screamed in pain. At first it almost seemed to avoid the girl. but when Palpatine forced all of his attentions into the attack it reluctantly found its proper prey.

Thrown backward onto the floor, Dormé screamed against the lightning that covered her entire body. It was so incredibly painful, but there wasn't anything she could do to stop it, try as she might. She cursed in Uriashian and struggled to get to her feet though her whole body convulsed in pain.

Anakin struggled to his feet and lurched forward in a panic. Grasping onto Dormé, he attempted to use his body as a shield while pushing her outside and out of range. Something within her seemed to pass into Anakin as they touched. _It needs to end...We must stop him...._

Anakin heard her voice in his thoughts and for a moment was frozen in place. He almost asked if she was sensitive to the Force but refrained knowing his father would only hurt her more for it.

She eyed the knife that had long since fallen to the floor and in one move, she fell to the floor, grabbed the knife and moved to stab him once more, this time aiming for the heart.

Yet try as he might to stop Dormé from attempting to attack his father, she refused to back down. His eyes widened in horror as time moved to a crawl.

Palpatine was prepared for the attack this time. Using the Force he moved swiftly to the side to avoid the blade while drawing on the darkness to draw attention to the girl's presence.

Suddenly, the local authorities felt a sudden urge to show up to take away the little girl who had broken in and attempted to attack both father and son.

Dormé struggled against the pain, but the knife left her hand before she had the chance to use it. She had little time to react before the man seemed to be trying to hurt her head. The pain unleashed upon her was nothing compared to the piercing ache of her head. She whimpered and by the time the authorities came, she was practically limp in their arms as they carted her away.

That day, Anakin suffered more than usual at his father's hand for having allowed a thief into their presence. Despite the fact Anakin didn't know that Dormé had been stealing food from them, it didn't matter nor the fact she stole out of hunger.

Training was equally trying and Anakin struggled to remain conscious throughout it all. To his father's disgruntled surprise, the boy had been able to channel more of the dark side than before. As the elder man put it: 'Perhaps there is hope for you yet.'

* * *

Dormé awoke with a dull pain in her head. She was on a lumpy bed, similar to those belonging to the kinattu, but not nearly as nice smelling, because they would spray all sorts flowery things to make it more appealing. She was too young to know the true reasons why they did so.

She had no idea where she was, but looking around, she spotted other small beds all of them empty. A few minutes later, a worn old woman came in with broth and bread. She didn't say a word just shoved it at her and left. Dormé heard adult voices in the hallway, but they were speaking Basic too quickly for her to understand. It was easy for her to tune them out since she didn't know what they were talking about.

Once the other girls who needed the room crawled into their own beds, Dormé heard the old woman's limping steps drag, thud, drag thud passing by. A door opened and shut and then all was quiet. None of the other girls said a word to her as they looked too worn out stay awake long enough to pay her any mind.

When Dormé was sure everyone was asleep, she knew it was her chance to escape from whatever this place was.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - '_You're the reason the Sith are no longer powerful! It is fools like you that ruin all my plans! You are nothing but a living failure! Do you hear me? A failure!'_


	3. Learning

Due to Dormé's small size, she was able to find her way out of the large building. Though she was still shoeless, she had a different dress on, one that was long and white. She hadn't noticed it until she was outside and nearly tripped over herself. With a slow steady gait, she made her way to the home where her best and only friend lived.

She heard the crashing of dishes and stiffened, but wasn't about to stop. She knew all too well what was happening, knowing it was worse than anything that she went through with her parents in Uriash.

Battered and bruised by the beatings suffered after Dormé's capture and covered with new burn marks, the end results of his training, the boy finally retreated to his bedroom for the night. As he waited for his father to depart for bed, Anakin, now curled up on the floor, wondered what became of his new friend. He hoped she was okay, and hoped she was safe. But just when Anakin could feel his father's Force signature retreating down the hall he could hear the soft voice of his friend calling his name.

Knowing the secret exit in Anakin's own room, she sneaked through the bushes and to the door. 'Anakin?' she whispered, not knowing if he made back to his room yet.

'Dormé? Dormé, you shouldn't be here!' he whispered back in pained tones. It hurt to move, but knowing his friend was near gave him the strength to stagger to his feet and slowly make his way to the side door.

Though it was difficult to make out the form of her friend, Dormé could tell as he moved toward her that he was in pain. He was in pain and earnest in his suggestions that she didn't quite understand.

Like a dream, she shone with the light of the moon cast behind her. It was beautiful, almost unnatural and in spite of his pain, Anakin smiled to the sight. 'My father is in a terrible mood—maybe I should join you outside instead,' he added deciding they couldn't make nearly as much noise out there as they could inside. The last thing he wanted was to wake up his father.

Too relieved that she could see him again, she gave him a hug. She let out a shaky breath before releasing him.

Her embrace was readily met, though he couldn't help but wince as his body throbbed to the touch. The comfort found by it far overrode it and soon he was carefully joining her outside. Her words were difficult to make out because of their language barrier but Anakin understood enough and he shook his head.

Even though he winced, she couldn't help hugging him. 'You're hurt! I'm sorry—' Her expression grew sullen.

'I'm better now that your here,' he quickly added noting her concern. 'You didn't hurt me—in fact you helped me,' he pressed on.

'So scared, scared for you,' she tried to say.

'I was scared for you too. I didn't know what happened—my father was so angry,' Anakin confessed in apologetic tones. 'I tried to stop him from sending you away but—he's a lot stronger than me,' Anakin said softly.

Looking up into his eyes, she said, 'I'm sorry—I wanted to stop him. I don't want hurt you again—I had to go—to leave that place—' She tried to explain the place she ended up in, but it was difficult. 'I'm sorry I stole food—' she added, hoping the missing food wasn't an additional reason for his father's anger. 'I was hungry—no food anywhere else unless I stole it—'

Anakin didn't like the sound of this place and frowned. The people there sounded mean but soon Dormé was apologizing for stealing food and the young boy touch her cheek. 'You didn't steal; I gave you that food. You were my guest—my friend.'

She leant into his touch. 'My—' she pointed to her jaw. 'It's better because of you,' she said, noting how he had helped her the night before.

He was happy to notice that her jaw looked a lot better now. Even more touched to learn that it was his help that made it happened.

Dormé tentatively touched one of the more prominent wounds on his cheeks. 'I just wish that I—I wanted to help—to run away at least.' Though she was also unsure about the new place, she knew that she would have to go back there if he wasn't going to leave with her and find some place, anyplace where they wouldn't have to face abuse.

Anakin smiled shyly as he shook his head. His cheeks burned at Dormé's touch, but Anakin didn't look away as he held her gaze. 'You're here now and that is all I really want,' he confessed in soft tones.

It then occurred to him that she most likely hadn't had a chance to eat yet either. With this in mind he turned back to step inside. 'Let me get some food for us both—I need some bandages too but I won't be gone long. My father is in bed, so it's safe for now.'

She sneaked in behind him, slowly closing the door, hoping his father wouldn't come back. She wasn't sure if he was asleep because she didn't understand what he meant but followed him through the room to where the other door was, about to continue following him.

At first, Anakin thought that Dormé was waiting for him outside. Though a part of him feared for her safety, a greater part of him was so relieved that Dormé was near. With great care, he led the way to the kitchen and was soon carefully collecting what he could. His arms were in a quite a state from the wounds suffered.

'I'm sorry. I think I may need your help,' he confessed as his fingers badly bruised and burnt shook violently in his attempt to make them some jelly sandwiches. He hated having his friend helping him with something so simple, but Anakin didn't trust himself not to make noise, especially if he dropped one of the jars.

It was a bit of a struggle with his wounds and she wanted to do what she could to help. She made a gesture to be quiet when he said he needed help, though she was smiling.

Anakin smiled at Dormé's gesture and despite himself, almost snickered. He quickly covered his mouth to stifle the sound, feeling incredibly clever and sneaky with his new friend.

After they prepared their meal, Anakin managed to pour them some juice, though spilling a little in the process.

Dormé quickly moved to clean up the spilled juice so his father wouldn't find out and be angry with him.

'I'm sorry my hands are shaky,' he confessed in sheepish tones.

'Don't worry,' Dormé said softly as she cleaned up. 'My hands were shaky too sometimes...'

'Maybe we eat outside? At least that way we don't have to whisper,' he explained softly. 'And then I can show you some of my father's flowers he grows. Normally I'm not allowed into the gardens but sometimes I sneak out at night because it's so pretty—and peaceful.'

She remembered where the fresher was and sneaked in to relieve herself before finding the medicine and bandages for his wounds. Then she exited to follow him outdoors. Before touching her food, Dormé set about tending his wounds in the very same manner he bestowed on her the night before.

As they eventually headed outside Anakin found himself under the careful care of his dear friend. It was both touching, and humbling to experience her gentle calloused fingers tending to his wounds. It was something Anakin knew he'd never forget for as long as he lived.

Dormé was incredibly conscientious not to hurt Anakin, for she had been his patient the night before and learnt well from him. Once she was finished, she eagerly tucked into her food, having not eaten since the last time she was over. The food, rushed as it was, filled Dormé's aching stomach once again and also gave her more energy, in spite of how exhausted she was. 'I like your house,' she said softly. 'It's nicer than where I came from—Uriash...'

Anakin blushed to Dormé's words and was incredibly grateful for her assurances, and kindness. He was even more so when she gently tended to his wounds. Anakin briefly wondered if it was humanly possible to experience such kindness or love, or if all of this was just a beautiful dream.

Anakin didn't realize how hungry he was until he took his first bite. Anakin was grateful that his friend enjoyed the sandwiches and soon he was shyly reaching out to touch her knotted hair. Gently he moved to pass his fingers through her hair. Carefully, he undid the knots using his fingers as though they were a brush. Anakin loved the feel of her long hair in his fingers and was soon carefully undoing the knots until her long locks were soft and smooth once more. For the first time, he felt at peace and despite having finished doing her hair, Anakin couldn't help but continue; it just felt so nice.

Dormé had never had anyone care for her the way Anakin did. He was so gentle and tender in the way he administered the untangling of her hair. She studied his eyes, his bright, blue eyes in the moonlight, wondering how someone as nice and good as him could have such a horrible beast as a father. Why should someone as wonderful as him have to put up with so many struggles?

He enjoyed the way she watched him intently even more, but didn't understand what it really meant. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a kind friend and realized that he didn't want to challenge fate by considering such things. Doing so might mean she'd leave him forever and never return. 'I've heard of Uriash before—my father has blankets from there, I think,' Anakin admitted in shy tones. 'I've never been there what's it like?' he asked in curious tones.

'Blanket,' she repeated, putting to mind the word and remembering that it was what they slept with the night before. 'Oh...I—' She stopped short, not knowing the word in Basic. Instead she made the sewing and stitching motion with her hands. 'Large building, many children,' she said, trying to explain the factories she had worked many hours in since the age of five. 'Very small—' she added, not knowing the word for stitching or embroidery.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he tried to make sense of it. Her motions made him think of building things but when she pressed on about the blankets his eyes widened. 'The factories? You worked in the factories, making blankets?' Anakin said in shock. 'You and many other children? But you escaped it right?' he pressed on feeling protective of his dear friend.

'Very warm blanket,' she said, smiling in her gratitude for being able to use it. 'Very easy to sleep when warm.'

'So where do you stay now? Where do you sleep?' he asked softly. But as she spoke of her mother's words his expression softened.

She nodded to his questions and tried her best to explain the place she was brought to. 'Many girls in the room and not many beds, but no floors—no sleeping on the floors, I mean. No one talked to me...'

His eyes widened as she spoke of her new home. It didn't sound like a very nice place and it troubled him to know that no one ever spoke to her. 'It doesn't sound like a very nice home,' he admitted softly. 'I wish you could stay here, but I don't want you to be hurt,' Anakin confessed sadly. He wished he was a better boy so that his father wouldn't be so mean to his friend—or at least know that his friend was not bad like him.

Thinking more about her hometown was not very pleasant. She didn't want him to think badly about her, but even her mother had said. 'I'm bad—my Ama said so. I don't mean to—'

'My Dad says I'm bad too—that I'm weak,' he admitted softly before pulling Dormé into a tight hug. 'But you're not bad! You're the nicest person I've ever known.'

When he spoke of his father, tears came to her eyes. 'No, you're good and nice, Anakin!' she exclaimed, hugging him back tightly, even though she knew he was injured.

Her embrace made his wound throb but the affection he found in it made it worthwhile and soon he was readily returning it. 'You're my best friend Dormé and I love you!'

When he expressed his love, she bowed her head, wiping her tears away. 'I want to love you too, but I don't know how. I'm sorry!'

'I thought you did—I mean, you healed my wounds, Dormé, and you became my best friend even though I'm not always good—I thought that was what love is—isn't it?' he asked in shy tones.

'It is?' she asked hopefully, now beginning to recognise it in his eyes.

Gently he reached out to touch her cheeks to wipe away the remnant tears.

She leant into his touch, finding such comfort in it that she had never felt before.

'I think you actually taught me that, what love is, because you're so kind and no one is every like that with me,' he confessed.

'No one is like that with me, too,' Dormé replied, now far more cheerful about it. 'I love you a lot, Anakin. I want to protect you—and not let the bad people hurt you anymore...Can we go? Can we go away from here? And find a better place?' she asked again, thinking her idea might go over better now.

Anakin grew hesitant. He knew what his father was capable of and knew what would happen if they were to attempt to escape him. 'I can't, I'm sorry,' Anakin confessed softly. 'My father will find me—he'll use the Force to locate us and then he'll kill you believing that somehow it would make me stronger,' he admitted in sad tones.

'If he killed me, would you be able to escape?' she asked, her wide eyes pouring into his. She would freely give up her life if it meant that Anakin would be freed.

Anakin's eyes widened in horror to Dormé's suggestion and silent he shook his head. 'No, you can't die Dormé. If you do—I'd never be able to escape, not him—but,' he blushed a bright red as he bowed his head and swallowed hard. 'I can handle physical pain, I'm used to it—but it would hurt too much—you can't die, I won't let him hurt you,' he stammered softly before biting his lip. It was hard to explain what he didn't understand and soon he silenced himself as he hugged Dormé instead.

'But just be my friend always,' she said, her voice softer now.

'I will always be your friend, Dormé—I will love you forever too,' Anakin said in sincere tones as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

'I will come every night—if that's OK.'

'I would like that,' he said. He smiled and shyly kissed her cheek like he had seen others do before.

She placed her hand to her cheek in shock to the action, but couldn't say she was opposed to it.

Her reaction to his kiss caused Anakin to silent panic. He quickly apologized believing somehow he had offended her. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I've just seen grown—ups do it before—people who loved each other and thought—I won't do it again,' he apologized again fearing she'd not want to be his friend now.

'I didn't know what it is—' she tried to explain as she reached for his hand. 'I never—no one ever did that to me before—only—' She used her free hand to feign a slap to her cheek.

Anakin's expression softened. 'Oh—me too,' he admitted in shy tones. 'I've never kissed before either. I'm sorry I should have asked first,' he confessed. He blushed to her kiss and soon was pulling her into a tight embrace.

When she noticed that her friend was getting sleepy, she suggested, 'Maybe we should get some sleep,' even though she wanted to stay awake and talk with her friend. Her concern for his welfare overrode her desire to get to know him better in that moment. She was so grateful that they were able to understand each other better, in spite of her lack of skill in Basic.

He nodded in agreement before taking her hand and guiding her to his bed. 'You sleep here tonight, it's warm and soft. Much better than that place you have to stay at' he said with a kind smile.

She shook her head when he offered her the bed. 'I don't want you to be in trouble!' she whispered.

Anakin grabbed his blanket from under the bed and wrapped it around himself with the intent of sleeping on the floor as he always had done before.

Kneeling next to him, she pulled his hand into hers, saying, 'If you sleep on the floor, then I do. If I sleep on the bed, you do, OK?' she insisted.

'But you can't sleep on the floor! You're my guest and my friend!' he said in determined tones. Anakin however, soon discovered that Dormé could be just as stubborn as him and reluctantly agreed to sleep on the bed with her.

Carefully, he drew back the blankets and motioned her to get comfortable, 'I'll tuck you in!' he said with a shy smile. He, on the other hand, decided to sleep on top of the blankets using his usual blanket at a cover. It didn't stop him from holding his friend near and playing with her long hair. He hoped there would be many more nights like this one.

She was glad when Anakin finally agreed to share the bed with her. 'Much warmer,' she said softly, giving his cheek a kiss just as he had kissed hers earlier. She eagerly wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep quite contently.

Once he was curled up next to Dormé, rest came swiftly and soon Anakin was sleeping soundly in his friends arms.

* * *

The days went by and Anakin found himself always looking forward to his friend's arrivals. Today, however, he had something special for her. Or rather he had something that he wanted to share with her because it wasn't his own to keep. His father had no patience for a child who couldn't read, but for Anakin, reading didn't come naturally. The sight of new books did give him hope that perhaps his father hadn't given up on him. He also thought it was something his friend would enjoy doing as well.

Anakin soon discovered that his friend's new home was even worse than the one she ran away from. Though he was unable to save her from that life, it didn't stop Anakin from attempting to make her time with him even better. By day, he continued his fierce training, but was learning how to heal his broken bones using the Force. The dark side wasn't without it price and in spite of his increase in skill, Anakin's temperament grew stormier. It seemed that only when Dormé was near could he relax and unwind. Tonight, however, he was in unusually good spirits even though his father was infuriated by his son's inability to learn how to read and made Anakin pay for it in blood.

_You're the reason the Sith are no longer powerful! It is fools like you that ruin all my plans! You are nothing but a living failure! Do you hear me? A failure!_

It still hurt to breathe. It was another reminder of his ribs that had been broken and half-healed. The bacta took care of the gouges and burns, but the bones were still a tricky matter. Once he bandaged his chest, Anakin made some sandwiches and juice. Upon setting them on the floor of his room, Anakin then collected his books and returned to set it all up for them both. Just knowing Dormé would be here soon made him smile. Anakin couldn't way to show her the books he had yet to learn how to read. If he couldn't read them, he hoped that she could.

Upon her arrival, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. There was blood all over her hands and the sight of brought unshed tears to his eyes.

Her days spent at the scary place were not nearly as kind as her evenings with Anakin. Thinking about Anakin and looking forward to night fall was the only thing keeping Dormé from trying to run away somewhere else. The ladies in charge of the place she lived at used all the children for the worst work, just as it was in the factories, but provided the orphans with clothing, food, and a place to stay. The young ones were unaware that the orphanage put on a lovely façade, appearing to outsiders as a clean and well—to—do place where the orphans received education. It was only a select few, those who were the most photogenic that were chosen for such things.

As exhausted as Dormé was at the end of each day, she always sneaked out to see her friend. She longed for a future that seemed like a dream where she wouldn't have to sneak away and where they would be able to play all the time without being afraid. Tonight when she arrived, her hands were bleeding from her day's work and for this reason, she didn't hug Anakin.

'Please come inside, Dormé. I'll get some bacta for them, OK?' he said softly as he slipped his hands around her and give her a hug anyway. Anakin could tell she needed it more than usual.

'OK,' she replied as she hesitantly returned his hug. When he tended to her wounds, her expression fell. 'I'm sorry—'

Anakin gently shook his head to Dormé's apology as he gave her a loving smile. For him, it was an honour to be able to help though it broke his heart to know she was suffering as she had. Soon he went to the fresher and returned with bacta and bandages.

Gently he approached to carefully tend to her wounds. 'What happened? What did they make you do?' he asked in concern.

Dormé explained the type of work she had to do and the many reasons that she had not done things correctly. 'It's harder after a few hours and they don't seem to understand that,' she said.

'They're mean and I don't like what they're doing to you, Dormé,' he said in concern.

'Mean or not, I have to stay there or else they would take me to the court—' Dormé replied sadly. 'That's what they threaten us with. If we misbehave and are back on the streets and they find us again, we'll be in worse trouble.'

Anakin's eyes grew wide in shock when Dormés spoke of having to go to court. 'They'd really do that? But that's slavery! I thought slavery was wrong and people would be punished for it,' he confessed remembering a discussion he had overheard between his father and a young man who was training to be a senator. 'I won't let them do that to you, Dormé. I swear it!' he said in determined tones.

'We have to find a way to stop it! Even if it means running away,' he said softly. He was willing to take the risk if it meant that his friend would be safe and happy. He fell silent then for a moment before speaking up again. 'We have to find a way to get you out of there,' he said in concerned tones. 'You can't keep doing this,' Anakin said sadly.

'I don't want to go anywhere if I can't see you,' she replied sadly. 'I don't want to go far away and not see you again!' She threw her bandaged hands around him, giving into her tears as she cried and held him close. 'I don't care what they do, so long as I can still see you!'

Her tears tore at his heart and Anakin held onto her tightly wishing he knew of a way to make her life a better one. Dormé was a good girl, someone who had done nothing to deserve the awful life given to her. It was then that Anakin realized that he had to find a way to stop it, even if it meant killing the people who treated her and the other children badly. 'It's OK, Dormé, I'm not going to do anything that will keep us from being together,' he whispered as he ran his hands through her dark hair. 'I'm going to find a way to stop them from hurting you and the others. You don't deserve this and I will find a way to make sure it ends!' he said softly as he tightened his embrace in spite of the pain it caused his wounds.

The comfort she found in his embrace filled her with love and confidence, two things which she had lacked her entire life until she met him. With him, she felt as though it didn't matter what happened, so long as they were together, she would be able to find both peace and happiness. The feeling of his hands in her hair was also incredibly soothing and for years to come she would unconsciously try to mimic the action, so as to feel closer to him in spite of the distance between them.

Anakin admitted that his father was trying to teach him how to read better. 'He says I'll never learn how to read or write—but he still gets me these books,' Anakin explained as he showed them to Dormé. 'But I thought if I can't read them, perhaps you can and maybe you could show me how to read,' he said in hopeful tones. 'Or at least help me understand the words better.'

She looked over the books he brought, though she wasn't able to make out what any of it meant. 'Some of the older children go to the school in that place,' she said, 'but most of us work instead.'

He soon discovered that Dormé like himself didn't know how to read. Though her words made Anakin hate her keepers all the more, the possibility of being able to learn how to read with his friend caused Anakin to smile. 'Well then perhaps we can teach each other then? I can tell you how my father shows me how to read and maybe you'll be able to learn how to read. And then you can teach me, OK?' he said in hopeful tones.

Her eyes lit up for a moment when he mentioned running away. 'Together? You mean it? But what about your father? I don't want you hurt!'

'If he comes after us, I'll stand up to him—I'll kill him even,' he said realizing in that moment just how much he meant those words. It was then that he realized he would kill anyone who ever tried to harm or hurt his friend. But he didn't speak of his plans aloud as the thought frightened him though Anakin couldn't say why—his father encouraged such thoughts because of the power it held. He didn't want to be like his father. But if it was done to protect Dormé, to ensure her safety and freedom, it couldn't be wrong, could it?

Anakin's protestations and assurances that he would do whatever it took to gain, restore, and preserve her freedom meant so much to Dormé that she could only express her gratitude through her hug, even though her hands were hurt and his body ached. She wished she could do the same for him and hoped that one day when she was older and stronger, so that she would be able to help him. She didn't think of death, dying, killing or being killed in the same way an adult would, or the permanence of it. It was hard to put those things in perspective when one had only known pain and suffering since he or she was born.

In Anakin's mind, death wasn't something permanent. He had been taught that it was a weapon a means of breaking one's enemies. It was about judgment and sacrifice. But if it meant his friend would be safe and free, then killing others was something else entirely; it was a gift, one that was his to give. Burying such thoughts, Anakin brought up the books he was learning to read and carefully taught Dormé everything that his father had tried to teach him. Though he wasn't able to learn as he should, Anakin was thrilled to watch Dormé catching on. It was as though he were giving her a gift that had been meant for her all along.

She listened intently and tried to mimic the sounds, memorising which sounds went with which characters. It seemed much easier for her to catch on than for Anakin, but she also noticed he seemed to confuse a few of the characters, which she helped remind him which was which. They got through the first page of one of the reading materials before they were both too sleepy to continue.

As much as she enjoyed learning how to make sense of the characters and learning what was written on the pages, she enjoyed seeing Anakin's joy in the small successes more than anything else. As for the contents of the book itself, it was about how to retain control over other people. It was an instruction book on rather dark things: control and manipulation.

Anakin was disappointed to discover that it wasn't a very nice book and apologized for it. 'I guess it's one of my father's studies on the Sith,' he confessed sadly.

'I was hoping it would be one with stories like some of the children's books he's tried to make me read. Tomorrow I'll have better books for us,' he promised in hopeful tones.

When they were tired, he suggested they rest before they both got headaches from trying to think too hard. Gently pulling back the covers of his bed, Anakin let Dormé climb under before taking his blanket and joining her though he slept atop the sheets.

Dormé agreed, also not wanting Anakin to get a headache, for his body already ached in other places. She wasn't fully aware of it, but there were places on her body that she had not injured, but ached, due to those Anakin felt.

Each night, she would kiss his cheek and tonight, she accidentally got him on the lips, which made her cheeks warm.

She leaned in to kiss his cheek just as Anakin was going to kiss her cheek and instead her lips met his own. His eyes widen and his cheeks warmed. Anakin rather enjoyed the way her lips made his own tingle and his heart skip a beat. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he grinned sheepishly at her.

'I liked that—do it again,' he murmured softly as he reached out to touch her cheek before leaning in to lovingly peck her lips as she had done to him.

Dormé was surprised to hear that Anakin liked it and before she knew what was happening, they kissed again. She buried her face in his neck and held him close, relaxing into his arms. It was here that she truly felt home.

'Thank you,' he whispered, 'for being my friend.'

* * *

A/N: Coming soon – Anakin unleashes the dark side at the orphanage. Will he be able to tell friend from foe?


	4. Orphanage

One day at the orphanage, a young lady enquired about adopting a young girl. The young woman and her husband both came to visit a few times and the owners were stricter than ever on all of the girls; however, it meant that they didn't have to work in the shops which was a relief for Dormé.

The young couple eventually settled on Dormé, who didn't know how to react to them, but they took her to their big home and were very kind to her. The man, whom she was supposed to call Dad, was an artist and he showed her some of the things he had been working on. He didn't yell at her when she touched the paintings. Instead, he told her about them and what they were of. She couldn't see the images he was talking about, but smiled and said they were pretty.

* * *

The days passed and Anakin was soon spending all his free time working on his plans to free his friend. Having spent the day training and channelling vast amounts of the dark side, Anakin felt he was finally ready to free his dearest friend. It had been two days since he had seen Dormé, but Anakin believed it was because his friend was being held captive. Once his father was in bed, Anakin tended to his wounds and packed his small satchel with what he would need for their journey. Then, grabbing his lightsaber, he departed for the orphanage.

It was quiet when he arrived and through the Force, he couldn't find Dormé's unusual signature anywhere. As he drew upon the dark side, allowing it to wrap around his form, the youngling decided it was best that she wasn't around. What he was going to do would not be pretty and he didn't want to frighten his friend.

The headmistress was the first of his victims. Anakin crept into her room and standing at the edge of her bed, the youngling glared at her with all the hatred he bore for the woman. This was for Dormé and for the many other children she had enslaved.

Dark tendrils extended from his body and snaked around the elder woman's pudgy form until she was almost entirely covered in the invisible tendrils. Then, through the dark side, Anakin caused the tendrils to tighten slowly.

The woman's eyes snapped open as she struggled to breath and resist the attacks. Blood began to flow freely from her body as the tar-like forms grew sharp like blades.

A dark smile crept into his features as he watched her Force signature fade away. The sound of her soul's requiem was like music to his ears. Imagining his friend smiling at him for a job well done brought tears of joy to Anakin's eyes. Never again would Dormé suffer from this woman, and by the nights end Dormé would truly be free.

One by one, the guardians of the orphanage fell prey to his vicious attacks. But the more he drew from the dark side, the less control Anakin had and soon he could no longer tell who was friend and who was foe. With a crimson lightsaber in his hand and the dark side of the Force at his fingertips, Anakin proceeded to slaughter everyone: children and adults alike until none were left standing.

* * *

Instead of giving Dormé time to settle in to her new home, a servant accompanied Dormé back to the orphanage to retrieve her belongings. She didn't have much, but she needed to clear out her things.

Returning to this place, Dormé missed her friend who she hadn't been able to see for two nights in a row. Though she wanted to escape to find him, she didn't know how to get there from her new home. But thankfully it seemed that this evening, she was returning to the orphanage which gave her hope that she would at least be able to see Anakin again.

She had no idea what awaited her when she stepped inside. The smell of blood was overpowering, but Dormé soldiered onward. People were being attacked and crying out. Her escort wanted her to leave, but that's when she saw Anakin. He was killing someone, wielding a glowing red laser sword.

'Anakin—' she cried out, starting forward.

'Dormé, no!' her escort objected, trying to get her away from the mad boy.

'ANAKIN!'

He could hear their souls returning to the Force and thought it sounded just like his friend. Anakin decided it was like hearing her sing. It was beautiful. The slaughter began to fill him with peace because the darkness promised him that she would be happy for what he was doing. Anakin did free her from the mean people after all and now he was freeing everyone else along with them. It wouldn't be until years later that he would come to understand that the dark side just wanted to be fed.

'ANAKIN STOP!!'

Just as he was about to strike down another boy who looked to a bit younger than him Dormé's voice pierced his thoughts, clearing his mind of the dark haze that clouded it.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ANAKIN!!' Dormé shouted. She stormed forward, uncaring about the threat of the laser sword and the chance her life could end at any moment. It was her friend she was concerned for and it outweighed any other fears.

Stunned, he staggered back as he blinked his expression turning confused and then horrified. The lightsaber immediately deactivated as it slipped from his hands. With wavering eyes, he took in his macabre artwork and felt his heart sink. Anakin had killed more than just the mean orphan keepers. 'Dormé?—help? Help me Dormé—' he whispered as tears came to his eyes as his body began to tremor in fear and panic.

'I didn't want this—I've been bad. I'm a bad boy,' he whimpered as he met her amber gaze. It was as though he were but a little child who had just realized he had broken something precious. Sinking to his knees Anakin buried his face with shaking hands and began to sob uncontrollably. This wasn't what he had wanted. In that moment, he was more afraid of Dormé's views of him or her rejection than his father's rage. Though a part of Anakin knew that his father would most likely be impressed by his use of the dark side, rather than disgusted and this only added to his confusion.

Dormé also fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

Between sobs Anakin shook his head as he clung onto Dormé. In that moment, he felt as though she were the only one keeping him from being sucked into the storm that was his darkness. Anakin couldn't believe he had killed so many. It hadn't been his intent at all; he just wanted to free his friend and exact revenge on the mean women who hurt her. Now they were all gone and he only had himself to blame.

'Anakin,' she whispered. 'Did you mean to?' Her arms wrapped around him tightly, protectively as he sobbed into her hair. She was furious, sad, guilty, and frightened all at once. She was furious at the circumstances, sad that her friend was in pain and that they had to be separated, guilty for having prompted this violence, and frightened of what he had done.

His tear filled eyes met Dormés gaze as he bit his lips. 'They were hurting you so I wanted to make them pay and free you at the same time. But I lost control of my power and killed everyone!' he said between sobs as he buried his face in her dark hair.

He said he hadn't wanted to kill all of these people and she believed him. 'Why did you—Was it because you were trying to free me?' she whispered, realising that it was her fault that they died. 'Anakin—I'm sorry—'

'It's not your fault! You didn't do this I did and I'm sorry!' he whispered in hoarse tones before sniffing and wiping his eyes on his now bloodied tunic.

Her expression fell and she looked to the floor. 'I'm so sorry—I've been taken away by a family.'

'You have a family now?' This clearly caught his attention and it left him feeling confused and torn. He was happy for Dormé, yet at the same time he was scared too. Would it mean she would never return to him again? The thought terrified him like nothing else.

'They took me to a new home....that's why I wasn't here and I didn't know how to get to your house and—' She broke down in spite of her effort to remain strong.

'Does that mean we can't see each other anymore?' New tears came to his eyes but this time he fought them back as Dormé began to weep as well. 'It's not your fault Dormé—I didn't do this because of you—I did it because I was bad, I wasn't careful!' He assured her as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make this happen. Anakin, can you forgive me?'

'Are they a good family? Do they treat you nice?' he asked before his friend confessed to not knowing how to find his home anymore.

Dormé nodded sadly to his words. 'They're nice...I don't know...' Her tears slid unheeded down her cheeks as she admitted this as well as the fact she didn't know how to get to his house from there.

'You're a good girl Dormé you'd never do something awful like this,' Anakin confessed in sorrowful tones. 'I'm a bad boy, I made this mess—I hurt good people even if I don't mean to!'

'But you're not bad!' she said as her escort insisted they leave. She was being torn in two different directions.

Anakin met her gaze and gave a weak nod to Dormé's words. Gently he touched her cheek as he struggled to bury his own emotions. 'I'll will try harder, Dormé—I promise I will be a good boy from now on! Just please don't leave me here! Don't leave me, Dormé!' he wailed as he clung onto her desperately. How could he possibly explain to her that she had saved him? That it was her who kept him from leaving the orphanage and killing more?

The lady meant to escort Dormé to the orphanage had had about enough of this nonsense. 'Come away now, Dormé!' she ordered, hauling her up by the arm. 'This boy is dangerous! We're leaving!' She would not fail Sola in her duties to the newly adopted girl. This only worsened Dormé's tears. The lady didn't understand most of what Dormé had said to the boy for she had been speaking in her native tongue, though the boy oddly seemed to understand the dialect. 'Now!'

'No!' Dormé objected, wrenching her arm away.

Though he didn't know Dormé's new family, the fact she admitted that they were nice gave him hope. Her joy mattered most to him. 'Go home to them Dormé. You deserve it, just promise me one day you will return,' he pleaded in soft tones.

Her best friend needed her, but she also had to go home to her new family. Wiping her eyes, she whispered to Anakin: _Just hold on one second, OK? I'll be right back. I promise._

Once Anakin released her, she stood up and faced her escort, for the moment appearing as though she were an authoritative figure. The Naboo had many myths surrounding young women and goddesses and she appeared in that moment as though she were one to walk amongst such myths.

Through the Force, he could feel it a powerful shift, a warmth and peace. What he saw would forever haunt him. The goddess spoke to the woman in clear tones speaking in Basic as though it were her mother tongue. The message was clear and its effect unmistakeable.

'Milady,' she addressed her in clear, smooth, accented Basic. 'I wish to speak with him alone for a moment. Then I will return to you and we shall return home.'

Baffled, the escort had to grant her request, her eyes wide in wonder and astonishment.

Dormé quickly returned to her friend and pulled him up to his feet. In his ear, she whispered, 'I want you to follow me to the new house, OK? Then when I have a chance I can sneak out and we can go to your house! That way, I'll know how to get there by myself.'

When Dormé helped him to his feet, it was as though it had all been a dream. At her instructions, he meekly nodded as he smiled feeling hope returning to him once more. 'I will do as you ask,' he murmured.

When she pulled back to look into his eyes, she found her eyes falling to his lips. Without thinking she gave him a quick kiss, normally reserved for saying goodnight, and raced to meet up with her escort so they wouldn't be angry or worried. They returned home and Dormé kept looking back to see if she could find Anakin, hoping that he would follow her as requested.

Her kiss was a gift that Anakin knew he didn't deserve and yet he didn't refuse it. Instead, he remained still as his fingers lightly touched his lips putting the sensation to memory. After a moment's pause, he quietly began to trail his dear friend, using the Force to follow her strange aura. Every once in awhile, he'd catch her looking over her shoulder. If her keeper wasn't watching or was distracted, he'd emerge from the shadows and give Dormé a smile, so she'd know he was right behind her.

But once she was back home, Anakin knew he could not remain. He could feel his father waking up and knew he'd have to hurry home before the elder man knew of his absence. With this in mind, he touched the Force and whispered to his friend that he'd meet her again tomorrow and was soon taking off once more.

If only walking away from his crime could be so simple.

* * *

A/N: Coming soon -Palpatine finds out about Anakin's little escapade, Dormé tries to visit her friend and gets a little lost on the way, and we find out more about Dormé's new home.


	5. Reunion

When the public became aware of what happened at the old orphanage, it was hard to hide Anakin's guilt. Anakin confessed to his crimes almost as soon as his father woke up. He knew the old man would find out about it anyway and thought it best he be upfront about it.

'You disgusting little rodent! What did I tell you about using the dark side of the Force?' the elder man growled before grabbing the child by the neck and throwing him across the room.

Anakin began to apologize profusely, but it was of no use.

'Not only did you make your attack so public that even the Outer Rim will know of it, but you let yourself get caught! Now how in the abyss am I supposed to clean this mess up?!'

Anakin's father was furious not over the boys actions, but the fact that he didn't try to hide them. What was worse was the fact the boy had been caught. Because of this. Anakin was beaten even worse than usual, causing the boy to lose consciousness on more than one occasion only to be forced awake through a mind trick and beaten again.

Once his father and master was exhausted from his vicious attacks, he used the dark side of the Force to partly heal Anakin's broken bones and wounds before forcing him to learn a new technique of mind control. The pain would aid in keeping him focused and would assure he channelled the darkness properly. The new attack he learned was supposed to enable him to erase the immediate memories of his victim's mind.

'Channelling the dark side is one thing, child. But using properly is another. If you're going to be so foolish as to let yourself be caught then it's about time you learn how to get yourself out of your messes without drawing attention,' the elder man snapped.

An exhausted Anakin weakly nodded as he tried once more to use the Force as his father had taught him. When he slipped up, the elder Sith Lord was quick to remind him of his mistakes with Force lightning, but in time, Anakin succeeded and was finally permitted to retire for the night. He collapsed before he even had a chance to grab his blanket from under the bed. His rest, however, was short lived.

In his dreams, he could see Dormé wandering alone in a place he had never been to before. She was alone and scared, asking for him, pleading with anyone she could find to help her.

_Crying in the middle of a part of the city she was unfamiliar with, Dormé soldiered onward. It was hard not to give up for she was near exhaustion and quite confused. She went up to the door of some pub, hoping that someone might be kind enough to point her in the right direction. Her clothing was nice, though not as clean as it had been when she set off._

_'Are you lost, love?' a burly man asked, practically forcing her past a few of the tables, further into the pub._

_The whole place smelled foul as smoke and fuel invaded her nostrils. She spoke up to say that she was looking for her friend, but no one seemed to understand her accent. Other people who looked strange and intimidating scared her and she decided it was time to leave, but the room was spinning and she was soon slipping to the floor in unconsciousness._

_Anakin tried to cry out to her to get Dormé's attention to tell her that he was right there. When that didn't work he rushed forward but his movements were slow and ungainly, leaving him watch helplessly as Dormé fainted before his eyes._

He awoke with a sharp gasp and, taking in his surroundings, he realized it had been a dream. Yet a part of him knew there was more to it and growing concerned for his friend, he swiftly grabbed his cloak and departed from home. Though his wounds were still fresh and unclean, it didn't matter as his thoughts were entirely elsewhere.

He tried to reach out to her through the Force to ask where she was and if she was okay. Perhaps his mind had just gone frantic because of the day's events. But he was unable to touch her thoughts as though she had closed them off to him—or was unconscious. The dream returned to him with a vengeance and soon Anakin was racing off to where he recalled her new home was. That was until he picked up her Force signature elsewhere, much further away and in a rather dingy part of the city. Fearing the worst, Anakin thanked the darkness he carried his lightsaber with him and soon was changing direction to where he sensed her presence.

Approaching the smoky bar, Anakin furrowed his brow as he carefully entered. He wondered why she was here of all places and realized that if she had been seeking him out she probably came here for directions. Entering the building, he fought down his dark urges and did his best to ignore the emotions that accosted him. Anakin didn't want to make the same mistake twice and was mindful not to lose focus as to why he was here.

It didn't take him long to find his friend now resting unconscious on a bench. He didn't know who placed her there or what had happened but he could see her Force signature was fading and this frightened him. Gingerly, he lifted her into his arms—for despite almost being the same height as him, Dormé was quite small— and moved to depart, this time taking the backdoor so as to draw less attention.

Thankfully the bar was too busy with other patrons looking to drown their sorrows or have a good time to pay much heed to a scar faced little boy and his petite friend. Once outside, he tried to touch the Force this time in the hopes of waking her up.

_Dormé? Dormé! Can you hear me? _he spoke into her mind though it was difficult because she wasn't conscious.

The commotion Dormé caused in the pub was soon forgotten after the barmaid found Dormé and placed her on a bench. It was the best she could do at the moment. She left shortly to fetch a blanket, assuming she was only one of the factory working children who often came there when it was too cold to sleep outdoors. When she returned with a blanket, the girl was gone. Afraid that one of the patrons took off with the unconscious girl, she frantically searched for her, asking whomever she ran into if they had seen her leave. They said a boy was there, but other than that, there was nothing else they could provide.

Finally she found the boy and the girl in the back of the pub just outside. 'Is she all right?' she asked, approaching with the blanket.

Anakin continued to try to speak Dormé's name while running his fingers through her hair. He hoped it would calm her into a proper sleep or hopefully wake her up. It was hard not to succumb to his panic, but Anakin managed and at the sight of the barmaid, Anakin bit his lip. 'I don't know; she's not waking up!' he said in frightened tones. Though he didn't know the woman, he could tell that she was someone who had a good heart.

'Has she had anything to eat? Do you know her?'

He didn't argue or challenge her as she checked Dormé's pulse and his cheeks turned bright red. 'I don't know. Normally she eats when she visits me, but I haven't seen her—' He fell silent, not wanting to admit his actions at the old orphanage. He could still recall his father's rage and didn't want Dormé to be dragged into it as well.

'She's my friend, you have to help her!' he pleaded.

'Hang on,' the barmaid said. 'I'll do what I can to help you both. OK?'

Taking the blanket that was left behind, Anakin wrapped it around Dormé and lightly kissed her lips. 'Please Dormé wake up!' he softly pleaded.

She hurried back inside to find some leftovers from her own supper and some bread. She knew it wasn't much, but also that she couldn't afford to give handouts to all of the needy in this district. It was just something about the pair that broke her heart, but oddly enough also filled her with hope. Seeing the affection between two who were so young resonated deeply in her heart. She felt as though there was something harmonious about the pair that was almost spiritual to her.

Soon the woman was returning with something warm to drink and Anakin shyly thanked her decided she was indeed very nice.

Dormé murmured, 'Anakin...'

As though she had heard his prayer, Dormé spoke his name bringing unshed tears of joy to his eyes. 'Dormé? You're awake!' he gasped before kissing her cheeks as he gave her a squeeze.

'There, she's coming to— it's all right now,' the barmaid surmised. 'Just give her a few swigs of this and we'll see about a meal if you're up for it.'

With Anakin's kisses, Dormé came back to herself, though she still felt a little dizzy. 'I was worried about you—' she admitted. 'I was lonely. I didn't know where you were.'

It was odd that the girl should speak in such a thick accent, one she could have sworn was an ancient Nabooan dialect and yet the boy seemed to understand, though he spoke to her, clear as day, in Basic. The barmaid observed them briefly before fetching the pair some food. She knew it would have to be something small, since they wouldn't pay and she didn't want the other children thinking she was a source for handouts.

'You scared me, you know! I thought you were dying!' he blurted out. 'She says to drink a little of this; it will help,' Anakin explained as he offered Dormé the drink that was meant for her. 'I think she's going to get you some food too,' he admitted with a shy smile.

Dormé's words tore at his heart and soon he was pulling her close into a tight hug only to quickly draw back as his healing body protested in pain. 'I missed you too! I was so worried! I had this really bad dream about you—you were lost and I couldn't help you—and then I woke up and you weren't there and I knew you were in trouble!' Anakin rambled in concern.

Falling silent he blushed a bright red before moving to help Dormé drink a little of the potent brew. 'How are you feeling?' he asked in concern before biting his lip to her question. Anakin knew there was no way her family would ever accept him—not anymore.

Dormé drank a little of the powerful brew before observing the remnants of his wounds. 'Do you think maybe my new family could adopt you too? So you don't have to—' She couldn't help looking at what she could see of his wounds. 'Then maybe we wouldn't have to run away anywhere and we could still stay together.'

'I don't know,' he admitted quietly not wishing to crush his friends hopes.

'I'm sorry I didn't come sooner—I didn't know you were trying to find my home,' he confessed. Not wanting to speak of the fact his father had beaten him so bad and trained him so hard that he collapsed before reaching the bed, Anakin instead apologized for not leaving sooner.

'This time I'll walk you home and tomorrow night, I'll meet you at your house and then we can walk to my place together,' he said with a sheepish look.

After giving them something to eat, the barmaid felt as though she really ought to do more for them. But by the time she went out a third time to see them, they had disappeared, leaving the barmaid to wonder if they had really been there or if they were spirits from beyond.

Dormé inevitably conceded to returning back to her new home. She didn't want Anakin to have to go, even if there was a promise of returning the next night. 'It's hard to go to sleep without you,' she confessed, giving him a kiss before going back inside through the window.

Parting ways with Dormé was far more difficult than Anakin would have liked. But he knew he couldn't remain and so with great reluctance he pulled Dormé into a tight embrace and returned her kiss. 'When I come back tonight, I can wait until you sleep before I go,' he suggested in hopeful tones. But the hour was late and Anakin knew by the time he got home his father would soon be awake and so with this in mind he stole another quick kiss and soon was racing off home.

She remained at the window watching him depart until long after he had disappeared. _'I love you, Anakin,'_ she thought as she drew herself under the covers, hugging her pillow.

As he snuck back into his room, Anakin thought he heard Dormé whispering her love for him into his thoughts. With a contented smile, he whispered his love back to her and soon was falling back asleep on the floor.

* * *

The next day, she was awoken early for a clothes fitting session that was hardly pleasant. They made her stand up straight for her fitting, forcing her shoulders back and her knees together. It was hardly her natural stance and by the time it was over, her shoulders and back were aching. But her new mother, Sola Naberrie, insisted that all ladies needed to learn to dress properly. After all, she was going to be representing the Naberrie family now.

Dormé preferred spending time with her new dad because even though he had a lot of work to do, he was always willing to talk to her and show her his art, which she didn't know was, in fact, for architecture. He even let her try to paint too.

But it was a long day and she was thankfully granted time to rest in her room. She fell asleep, having not been able to sleep well the night before, or for a few nights, ever since the last time Anakin was with her. She awoke when she was called for supper and felt lethargic and didn't feel much like speaking to her new parents. She missed the concerned looks passed between them.

The rest of the evening, she was waiting for Anakin and hoping she would see him soon.

* * *

Unfortunately Anakin fell asleep for far longer than he should leaving him to awaken to the shouts of his agitated father. The training was particularly fierce and his studies were equally thorough, leaving Anakin completely worn and exhausted even before the day was through. The beatings were expected as were the vicious words, but when his father took to insulting his friend Dormé, then Anakin lost all control of himself.

Completely drawing upon the dark side, Anakin fought viciously and without mercy. For the first time in his life, the youngling finally got the upper hand. Though his father still won the battle, it was clear he had been caught off guard.

Despite the severity of his beatings, Anakin knew what he had done was right. And though his father hissed curses at him and swore that he was a terrible child, the scourge of his family, Anakin knew that he wasn't a bad boy for defending his friend and this made all the difference. Even when he was beaten within breathes of death, the youngling thought of his friend and was able to smile.

The hour was late when Anakin awoke to find himself bleeding on the floor of his room. His head throbbed and his body ached but despite his wounds Anakin's thoughts were entirely on his friend. Reminded of what had happened the night before he forced himself to his feet and staggered out the door.

By the time he reached Dormé's new home, Anakin was lightheaded and feeling a little ill. The blood loss of his wounds and the concussion he suffered when his father beat him was taking its toll. Reaching her window, Anakin lightly rapped on the glass, not quite registering the blood on his knuckles that stained the window.

He tried to wait for her to return, but the ground beneath his feet was spinning and it wasn't long before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp in the grass.

Dormé was reminded that she needed to brush her teeth before she could go to bed—it was a strange ritual but one that she was slowly getting used to—and when she returned, she saw a strange mark on her window. It frightened her and she screamed.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -- Dormé's new parents find an unexpected guest at their home...


	6. Family

Anakin slipped into unconsciousness as the blood loss and his wounds had finally taken its toll. His final words were Dormé's name and it was her memory that reflected in his dreams.

Until he met Dormé, the young boy had never experienced dreams before. Usually exhaustion ensured that his sleep was filled with darkness and was never with dreams. Ever since Dormé came into his life, not a night would go by without dreams. Some were good, others dark; but every single one had her in them.

_This time he was in a strange room, one that looked so familiar and yet was foreign to him. All around him were strange devices designed for torture and death, but it was the blood that caught his attention._

_There was just so much of it. It was everywhere, covering the walls, soaking the furniture and flooding the floor. A body sat in the middle of the room, but it was hard to decipher who or what it once was. It looked as though it had been torn apart from the inside out._

_It wasn't fear that filled him; Anakin had seen death all his life. He had as much a victim of it as he had been a perpetrator. But in that moment all he felt was guilt and sorrow. The sight only reminded him of just how alone he was, and just how much he needed his friend._

Dormé's new father, Darred Janren Naberrie, was the first to race into her room. 'I'll take care of this. You stay here!' He rushed past where Sola was running in to check on Dormé.

Sola tried to offer Dormé a hug or some type of comfort, but Dormé wasn't used to such things and it was a bit awkward, especially when her new mother didn't understand her when she spoke. Dormé also had a hard time understanding her new mother's use of Basic, which also made it a bit more confusing at times.

Darred found the source of the bloodied mark and couldn't help gasping shocked curses in Uriashian. '—Just a boy—who could have done this—' he murmured, carrying the lad indoors.

'It's all right. It's just a boy—a wounded boy—Sola, can you get the emergency med kit?'

Dormé was overcome with fear and trepidation when she saw the unconscious figure of her friend. 'ANAKIN!' She didn't want the adults touching him. She was too distrusting of them and afraid that something might go wrong.

But her new parents were not about to leave the boy until they were sure he was going to be all right. The wounds were tended to, but he was still unconscious.

'We ought to comm and try to have him identified—have his parents swing by to pick him up—' Sola suggested.

'He looks like a runaway,' Darred observed as he put the finishing touches on Anakin's bandages. 'Is he a friend of yours?' he asked Dormé.

Dormé crawled back within herself, no longer trusting of her new parents, especially not Darred, who was able to speak Uriashian. She refused to speak to them. When they weren't looking, she used all of her strength to take Anakin and pull him into her room, locking the door.

Something came over her, in her fear and concern for her best friend's life, that enabled her to pull him onto the bed. She crawled up next to him, sobbing and pleading for him to be all right and to wake up. 'I love you, Anakin! Please be OK!' She held him close with her head on his shoulder as she continued to softly cry and plead with his unconscious form.

_In his dreams, Anakin was filled with loneliness as he looked upon the images of death surrounding him. _

_As though sensing his thoughts, a petite beauty emerged from out of thin air. Her expression was soft and filled with compassion and love._

_Silently, she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his brow. Without knowing why, Anakin returned her embrace and began to weep as though his heart were breaking into two._

_In desperate tones, she began to whisper her love for him, begging him to be all right and drawing back from her embrace, he reached out to gently touch her cheeks._

_'I'm better now because of you—I love you, Dormé—'_

His eyes fluttered opened as the words were murmured from his lips. The first thing he felt was the weight of Dormé's head on his shoulder. The next was the sound of her tears. Gently, he reached up to gently run his fingers through her hair.

Though his body was weak and throbbed violently, Anakin was more concerned about Dormé's sorrow. He wondered what was wrong as he didn't remember fainting before her bedroom window. In his waking state, Anakin initially believed he was back in his room and had fallen asleep on the floor.

'Dormé—it's OK. I'm here, Dormé. I'm not going anywhere,' he whispered softly as he gingerly moved to properly embrace her. 'I'm sorry, Dormé. I didn't mean to make you cry—I'm sorry. Please don't be sad,' Anakin said as he kissed her brow and gave her a squeeze. He began to remember his journey to her home and his last memories of trying to wake her up, this too added to his guilt. He felt so terrible for scaring her like that.

'Anakin? You're OK?' Dormé asked when he finally spoke up. She tried to readjust her position so that she could look into his eyes.

'I missed you,' he murmured softly before his expression fell.

'I was so scared, Anakin—'

'I'm sorry Dormé I didn't mean to scare you—I was bad—I got angry with my father he was saying mean things about you and I couldn't help myself,' he admitted softly.

Dormé kissed him even though she was crying. 'No!' she objected. 'Anakin, you're not mean! You're not bad!' She was close to shaking him as she pleaded with him. 'It hurts when you say you're bad! It hurts—I hate it when you say that, because you're my best friend!'

'What happened to you—did your dad—why? Why did he do this? Anakin—it can't happen anymore. I won't let it. Please just stay with me, please...I'll ask them if I can have you stay.'

Anakin's eyes grew wide with fear. He knew what would happen if he were to remain with his beloved friend. 'No Dormé! Don't do that! Please don't make me stay! I'll be better, I'll be good! Just don't do this! He'll hurt you and your new parents!' Anakin said as tears came to his eyes. 'I don't want him to hurt you or your family, they're nice people and you're my friend. I can't risk it!'

Dormé looked back to Anakin, practically begging him. 'I can't let you go back there...I can't...I won't,' she said as tears streamed down her cheeks once more. Just thinking about it broke her down once more.

Sola was more distrusting of the strange boy until she spotted his wounds. They were harsh, angry wounds, and she wondered what happened to him. She thought they really ought to comm for security to come. Darred thought it would be better to take care of his wounds, to seek professional medical help and do what they could to help him out before making any reports.

'At least we should wait until he regains consciousness,' Darred said.

'Where is he?' Sola asked, before her intuition led her to Dormé's shut door. 'Dormé? Dormé, open up, please—'

She rose up on her knees, about to go to ask her new parents, when they were knocking on the door. She couldn't quite understand, but knew that it was her mother who wanted her attention.

'I'm OK!' she shouted back.

Anakin knew without question they were good and kind people, the sort that deserved to be parents. The sort of parents that he knew Dormé deserved as well. Silently, he shook his head to her pleas and moved carefully to take her back into his arms. 'I can't stay, Dormé! It's too dangerous for you and your family. They're good people, the kind of parents I'd want you to have. They don't deserve that end, and neither do you!' he whispered softly as he began to run his fingers through her dark hair.

She let him pull her back down on the bed and she shook with sobs. 'I want them to be your parents too, so you don't have to worry—so you know you're not a bad person—that you're good, you're better than that.'

It wasn't the first time Dormé had told him that he was a good boy, but it was the first time Anakin felt himself actually believing it. If she could see him hurt innocent people and still think he was a good boy then perhaps there was something she saw that no one else did. Though it made him sad to see Dormé sad Anakin's heart was filled with hope. Perhaps Dormé knew how to make him a good boy again. Perhaps her friendship was the answer!

Despite his wounds he moved to pull her into a hug. 'I'm good because you love me,' he whispered softly. 'I promise I'll be good. I'll come back every night I'll never go—' His voice faltered as he could hear Dormé's father speaking.

'She's crying,' Darred said, hearing their daughter's voice from within. 'Dormé, please let us in,' he requested. 'A doctor's on his way to have a look at your friend—'

'Oh no! Tell him no—Tell your father I can't see a doctor! I'm going to go home if my father learns I was healed by a doctor he'll be so angry,' Anakin stammered in fear.

'No—I don't need a doctor! I'm OK!' he tried to call back as his grip around Dormé grew tighter.

Dormé backed up Anakin's words, trying to reassure her new father through the door. 'He's not believing me...I need to talk to them. Don't go away please. Just wait for me here, OK?' She kissed his cheek and rose from the bed to go to the door.

Only Dormé's kiss and assurances kept him from turning around and crawling out the window behind him. With baited breath he waited to learn his fate and ultimately the fate of her family. While he could use the Force to listen in on the conversation Anakin felt it was rude and thus refrained.

Even though Darred could have easily pushed his way in, he respected the little girl and wanted her to feel safe. 'Sweetheart, we need to make sure your friend is OK and get him back home.' He saw her tears and this concerned him too.

'He's my best friend,' she told her father. 'He's OK and doesn't need a doctor. OK? Please, don't have the doctor look at him.'

'There's nothing to be afraid of,' Sola said, as she slowly approached Dormé.

'He's not afraid of the doctor. He just can't see one. Please trust me—' she pleaded in Uriashian.

Confused, Sola looked to her husband who translated. 'It's irresponsible of us not to have a doctor look at him.'

'Why not, sweetheart?' Darred asked her.

'Because he'll get into trouble—' Dormé tried to say. 'He can't—please, send the doctor away.'

'May I have a look at him just to be certain that he's all right?' Darred requested, exchanging looks with him wife.

Dormé bit her lip then ducked inside. 'Anakin, my dad wants to have a look at you to make sure you're OK. Is that OK?' she asked. 'Then he can tell the doctor not to come.'

He bit his lip as he studied his friend intently. After a moment's pause, he nodded before giving her a shy smile. 'Only if you think it's OK,' he confessed softly.

It wasn't until he had permission that Darred entered, respecting Dormé's bedroom as her own space. He saw the way the boy had been cared for by Dormé and it made his own heart swell. She was such a caring little girl. He wanted to give Dormé a big hug, but knew how tentative she still was about being shown affection. The first time he had tried to hug her, she shrank away as though he had tried to strike her.

Anakin felt his cheeks burn and silently he bowed his head to Darred. It wasn't often that he was around such nice people and it made Anakin all the more conscious of his actions. But Dormé said he was good and holding onto this he tried to meet the man's gaze.

'I'll tell the doctor he's not needed, all right?' Darred finally said.

'Thank you, Dad!' Dormé said.

His conclusion made Anakin sigh in relief and he smiled as he looked to Dormé. He was so happy his friend had found such nice parents. She deserved it and this too gave him hope.

For a moment, Darred couldn't move. It was the first time that Dormé referred to him as her father. 'You're welcome, sweetheart,' he replied, though his voice was choked up a little bit. Now it was his turn to try to convince Sola that it was all right and also that it was all right for Dormé to remain in her room with a boy and the door shut.

Darred could tell that this boy meant their family no harm and was surprised to see how reluctant and shy he was about being looked over. He felt that he could trust the boy, whom he learnt was named Anakin. His precocious young daughter was quick to inform him what little she felt she could share with him about the young boy. He appreciated the fact Dormé felt that she could talk to him and was even more surprised and grateful that she referred to him as her dad.

Dormé was quick to crawl back onto the bed and hug Anakin tightly. 'Besides, I'd rather take care of you by myself,' she said assuredly.

As she crawled back into bed with him Anakin smiled and hugged her back feeling incredibly loved and so at peace. 'You're the best healer person ever,' he said before kissing her cheek.

Rest came swifter than he would have liked and by morning Anakin was slipping off through the window and back home once more. Fortunately his father didn't seem to notice that his wounds were mostly healed or that he was in good spirits. Training was vicious and difficult as always, but Anakin didn't mind as his thoughts were content as he replayed Dormé's words in his mind. He was a good boy, a good person, who deserved good things—like her friendship and love.

* * *

Coming soon: _Dormé? Dormé—can you hear me Dormé? I'm scared—I need your help!_


	7. Suspect

When morning came, Dormé didn't want him to go back to his father's home because she knew what awaited them. Part of her wanted to follow him, to go after him if only to be able to protect him from his father's rage, but she couldn't. Instead, she bid him farewell, trying not to cry because he promised he would return the next night.

It wasn't long after he left that her mother was coming in her room to get her up for school. Today was to be her first session at a proper school, one of the best in all of Naboo. Though Sola was surprised to see Dormé was up already, she made no mention of her friend who she saw running off in the distance.

The day was filled with Basic which left Dormé with a headache. She didn't understand the assignments given to her, nevermind the fact that she wasn't able to make any new friends. The more she made an effort, it seemed, the less she fit in. Even with her new clothes and carefully plaited hair, she still was a backwards girl with a funny accent. It seemed that everyone could tell that she was from Uriash by just opening her mouth.

Though Anakin couldn't recall Dormé's new father's name he knew that this was someone who was good for Dormé. He decided that she had found herself the perfect family and this gave him a joy he couldn't hope to understand. Just knowing she was safe and loved was enough for Anakin who underwent his training without his usual sense of foreboding.

_By nightfall he was once more broken and battered, but Anakin didn't mind this time as he had received some new data novels for Dormé to read and the thought of seeing her again filled him with such joy. Anakin couldn't wait to learn of her adventures in her new life and hoped she wouldn't mind sharing them with him. He also hoped that she would enjoy these new books as he practiced a little using the tricks she taught him and discovered they were nicer books than usual. _

At the sight of her the young boy beamed as he carefully took his friend into his arms. 'I missed you so much!' he whispered before kissing her cheek. Drawing back he offered her the datapads with a boyish grin.

The bruises on his face and arms made her heart ache and she enveloped him in her arms the first chance she got. 'What's all this?' she had to ask, perusing the datapads he brought with him.

'My father gave me new books today! He was quite shocked at my progress I think,' he confessed as his smile grew shy. 'I didn't tell him that you were helping me read—I didn't want to risk it. But I wanted to share them with you. I think these ones are nicer stories too,' Anakin said with a smile.

Dormé was glad to hear that her friend was making headway in his training with his father, but still wanted him to be able to get away. He seemed like he was so happy and she wasn't about to bring him down by commenting on his latest injuries. 'This is wonderful! Which one do you want to start on first? I want to read them all, you know,' she said, giving him a hug.

Anakin beamed and readily returned her hug before shaking his head to her question. 'I dont know I was actually hoping you'd choose,' he admitted.

'OK! But you get to choose the next one, OK?' Dormé said, making him promise and poking him gently.

Anakin agreed with a shy nod. He knew that there was nothing he could refuse should his dear friend ask him. Giving her a playful poke back he poked out his tongue. 'If it's a boring one, you can't blame me! After all, I'm still judging a tale by the cover!'

'But there's nothing on some of these covers!' she countered playfully, having a lot of fun with him even if there was little to go on.

Anakin blushed to her teasing and poked out his tongue before moving to tickle her. 'Well maybe I liked the colour?' he teased back with a boyish grin.

This time Anakin had a little more luck with his words, though he was far from successfully reading. Dormé seemed to catch on a lot faster and this made him feel incredibly proud. Soon he was managing to read very simple sentences—a first for him.

It would take awhile, but Dormé was keen on giving reading another shot, because it was much better with her friend around. With Anakin, there were no looks of derision or condescension at her voice or accent or how she struggled with some of the words. Dormé was all smiles as she proudly announced the titles and went on to work out the meaning of the chapters.

As Dormé began to decipher one of the chapters they were working on his thoughts began to wander to the night before and her day. 'So what is it like? Being with a proper family? What do they do? Do you go to school now? Does your mother teach you things like how my father does? But without—' he waved his hands not really wanting to speak of his punishments.

When he asked about her day, she spoke of how grateful she was for her new home and the school, but also that it was hard for her to adjust. 'It's just very different,' she said. 'It's nothing like I've ever experienced and I missed you a lot. I wished you were there,' she admitted.

When Dormé spoke of her school and the harsh transition, Anakin wanted to hurt the children for hurting his friend but knew that she would not want that. 'I wish I could have been there if only to make them stop!' Anakin confessed.

Dormé moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he expressed his desire to have been there to defend her. 'But I imagined that you were there and it made it better because I knew it didn't matter what they said. 'It didn't matter that they teased me or made fun of me because you're with me and you're my friend. And I know you don't care about those things that make me different.'

Anakin briefly wondered if she knew just how much it meant to him to hear her say those words. Without a word spoken he slipped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. 'Even if I'm not around, Dormé, I will always be there. You just need to think of me—pretend like you're talking to me in your mind and I'll hear you,' he said softly.

It was a great risk but one that was worth taking, at least in Anakin's mind. 'You will always be my friend, Dormé—I will always love you too no matter where you go who you are,' he admitted with a kind smile.

His protestation would stay with her over the long years of their separation. She would never forget the boy to whom she had given her heart and whose she had received in return. Though she wasn't aware of it in that moment, it would be something that she would never forget. Their exchange of promises were real and were also permanent.

She leant into his touch before giving him a cheerful kiss near to where his lips were.

He smiled to her kiss and blushed further though he didn't understand why her lips made him feel this way. 'At least you'll have some extra lessons with me—I mean for reading and stuff so that will help you catch up faster,' he said with a shy smile before giving her another hug.

She grinned at his idea. 'That's true!' Her expression brightened. They would be able to practice together and improve even faster.

'I think I like your new parents. They seem so nice and warm I can see their Force signatures and they're bright likes yours but not the same,' he tried to explain. It was hard to describe his friend's force signature for it was nothing like he had seen before. 'I think they're perfect for you,' he said softly with a sincere smile.

She shrugged, not really sure because she didn't know anything about Force signatures. 'You do?' she asked. His opinion meant so much to her.

He blushed as he nodded to her question.

This also made her curious and she leant forward, her chin on the palm of her head. 'What is my Force signature like?'

How could he explain what he saw in their signatures, the strange emotions he knew had to have been love as it mirrored hers? 'It's unusual; not like other peoples,' Anakin began in thoughtful tones. 'It's—stormy—strong but clean, not like mine or my fathers. It absorbs my power and yet doesn't.

'I'm not really making any sense am I?' he said with a wry grin. Anakin fell silent as he studied her signature intently.

When he spoke of Force signatures, she wondered what hers was like since she could read or see such things. Dormé watched as he studied her intently. His blue eyes bore into hers before he closed them as his hand moved in the air. She couldn't feel anything and thought it was a little strange, but she was so curious, she couldn't stop watching him.

'It's like a filter—no like bacta! It sucks in my Force powers—the darkness that's all around me and a part of me, and returns it—only now it's clean!'

His expression softened then as a realization occurred to him. 'Maybe that's why I always feel so calm and at peace when you're near,' he said in shy tones.

Speaking of the Force wasn't easy, certainly not to someone who wasn't familiar with it. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much of which that he didn't understand himself. Her amber eyes studied him intently and for a moment he could see it—her Force signature reaching out to touch his own. Anakin never imagined it was possible, his father always told him such things weren't possible.

'So I'm taking part of you into me and it's changing and then going back to you?' she asked, trying to understand. 'I think it's true for me too because I feel more myself when I'm with you...that I don't have to try to be anything than who I am, if that makes sense...'

With this in mind, he slowly opened his eyes to meet her gaze. With a slow smile, he nodded to her question before reaching out to touch her cheek. 'It's like you complete me,' he whispered. Anakin smiled, finding Dormé's explanation to make far more sense than his own.

Dormé enjoyed reading the tales and histories, though she thought they were a bit dry. They were able to plug away through a good chapter before she got sleepy.

The stories were more of a documentary than actual tales which was disappointing to Anakin who had been optimistic, thinking it would be about real myths and legends. But with his friend by his side, even the most mundane seemed enjoyable. Dormé's abilities with reading swiftly improved, while Anakin still struggled but it didn't bother him as for the first time the words were starting to make sense.

But in time, even Anakin felt the exhaustion settling in. It was about then when he heard Dormé's father speaking. Anakin fell silent but he smiled. He felt so happy for Dormé that she had finally found a good home.

Her dad overheard them talking and went to the door to ask if she wanted anything, but Dormé said she was fine. She was glad that he didn't come inside.

'You're his daughter—I mean in his mind you really are his child now,' he admitted in sheepish tones.

'His daughter? Really?' she asked, in awe at the fact he was able to get all of that out of just a few words from her adoptive father. 'I like them—they're not mean like my parents were...I wonder if they even cared when I left.'

Anakin nodded resolutely to her question. 'I can feel his emotions, your mother's too. They're good people, not dark like my father,' he added in shy tones. He didn't know what to say as he didn't know her parents or how they'd feel about her absence. 'These are your real parents now,' he said softly. 'And I think they'd care a lot if anything were to happen to you,' Anakin admitted softly.

'I should change for bed—' she said remarking on the clothes she had worn to school. 'It's not that comfy.'

Anakin snickered to her remarks about her outfit. 'Do you always have to wear it to school?' he asked in curious tones. He looked at her leggings and furrowed his brow; they didn't look comfortable at all. 'They look kinda itchy,' he admitted in sheepish tones.

It didn't bother him that Dormé changed in front of him as he wasn't raised to hold such things with much importance. But it was the first time he noticed her freckles, how they covered her shoulders and legs even parts of her back. Anakin couldn't help but stare, taking it all in; she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, both in heart and body. There was more there, something his heart was trying to tell him but Anakin didn't understand what it meant and so it was lost.

She laughed at his response to her uniform and poked out her tongue, pretending to be angry. 'Yes. And the leggings are terribly hot, stifling—' she added, trying to use a new Basic vocabulary word as she changed.

Dormé had never had much and even though her new parents were keen on buying her new clothes and school supplies, Dormé wasn't used to having much of anything that was her own. It was for this reason that she wanted to be able to share some of this with Anakin as well. Even though his home had more things in it, his room was incredibly sparse when she went to visit him. She wanted to be able to give things to him as well. 'Maybe I can find some things for you too. I can look tomorrow to see if I can find something...' she offered, realising she didn't have anything for Anakin.

He blushed when Dormé turned her attentions back to him. Her words humbled him and he shyly shook his head. 'Dormé—I'm okay. Just as long as you let me see you and you remain my friend—I'll never want or need anything.' As sweet as her offer was, Anakin felt awkward at the thought of accepting anything from her. Dormé had already given him so much that he really didn't want anything save what had been given to him.

'Are you sure?' she asked, facing him. He seemed to be looking at her oddly. 'What?'

Upon being caught staring, he immediately looked away as he bit his lip and shrugged. 'Nothing—I just didn't know you had freckles on your back that's all,' Anakin finally confessed in shy tones.

'What's freckles?' Dormé asked, unsure of the term he used. The first time she had ever seen her reflection, it had scared her because she thought it was another person pretending to be her. She thought it was so strange.

Anakin nodded to her question before realizing that she wasn't confirming his words, rather asking him what he meant. 'Oh—I uh,' he blushed as he reached out to touch Dormé's cheeks.

'They're like beauty marks—sprinkles of colour that decorate your skin,' he explained in shy tones. There was more to it, but Anakin couldn't fully understand what it meant so he refrained. It confused him and he had yet to understand if what he felt was wrong or bad.

She made herself comfortable with him in her small bed. 'I don't care where we go, but someday we should get out of here, you know...from your dad too...so then no one can make us stay apart.'

Joining her on the bed, Anakin soon was slipping his arms around Dormé and smiling at her words. While he hoped Dormé was right the young boy preferred she remained with her new family. She deserved a better life than anything he could ever give her.

She gave him a big squeeze and a kiss before she went to sleep, dreaming of a time when they would be able to play all the time and that home was always with each other.

Kissing her back, he remained awake for much of the night watching over her before drifting off to rest himself.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin arrived home, believing that he was early. This was not the case.

Unfortunately for him, Naboo Security was there waiting for him. They were investigating what happened at the orphanage.

Anakin's father was clever and knew just what to say to evade ensuring he wasn't seen as responsible. However, it still left Anakin as a prime suspect which meant he had to undergo interrogation.

For the youngling, who knew nothing of the real world, this was utterly terrifying. They were asking him questions he knew he couldn't answer honestly—as his father would be furious—and some questions he didn't know the answer to. What was even worse was that they wanted him to read some data pads and he had no idea what they said.

_Dormé? Dormé—can you hear me Dormé? I'm scared—I need your help_, he whispered into her mind as they began to show him strange images in which he had to tell them what he saw.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -- 'They'll only see you as a monster, a creature to be destroyed. They'll kill your friend too if you fail—that is if I don't kill you first...'


	8. Thief

In the morning, he was gone, but it was with the promise of returning the next night. She was in lighter spirits as she dressed for school. Her father almost expected Anakin to join them. He nearly asked about him, but decided against it.

Sola didn't like the idea of a boy spending the night in their daughter's room, no matter how innocent it appeared to be. But she refrained from discussing it with her husband until Dormé had left for school.

Had Dormé been aware of their thoughts on the matter, she would have been entirely defensive and believe she would have to run away again. Instead, she went merrily off to school with the courage to face her peers with a renewed hope and vigour. Even if her friend was not attending, he promised to be there in spirit and that got her through a good portion of the day.

Then suddenly, in the middle of lunch, his frightened, confused images assaulted her along with his pleas. She couldn't understand it at first, for she heard Anakin's voice in her head as though he was nearby, but when she looked around, she didn't see him. The visions became all—consuming until they disappeared altogether with his name on her lips. Panicked, knowing her friend was in trouble, Dormé escaped the school without permission and was soon racing off to her friend's home.

* * *

However this was hardly the case and Anakin soon found himself in the presence of strange and frightening people who wanted answers to things he couldn't understand or explain. Terrified he called to Dormé for help as he didn't understand what was going on, only that if he failed he would surely never be able to see his friend again.

The tests continued and unbeknownst to Anakin his friend had not only heard his pleas but was arriving to his aid. His father however was prepared this time and used the Force to dull the boy's heightened senses so he wouldn't realize his friend was seeking him out.

They'll only see you as a monster, a creature to be destroyed. They'll kill your friend too if you fail—that is if I don't kill you first.

Anakin bit his lip as he furrowed his brow while recalling his father's words. Staring at the questions that he was supposed to read and answer Anakin tried to imagine that Dormé was near helping him read what it said. None of it made any sense to him as the words were big and complicated. The last thing he wanted to do was admit taht he couldn't read the words before him.

It was then that he heard the sound of a muffled voice calling his name. His eyes snapped up as he glanced around the room. Had he heard Dormé's voice? But how was it possible, she was at school and it wasn't as though she spoke in his mind.

The strange man waited with impatience for Anakin to complete his forms but the youngling was entirely distracted. He could feel something was wrong but he couldn't sense Dormé nearby.

Palpatine was there just in time to prevent Dormé from entering their home. 'Just what do you think you're up to?' he asked her casually.

'Anakin!' she screamed, wrestling her little arm away from his father. She struggled to get inside to where she knew Anakin to be. She thought that he was hurt badly and that his father was the cause of it, though this was not the case this time.

'I don't think so,' Palpatine countered, using the dark side against her, though it wasn't working well. He cursed the fact that this little girl seemed to have some sort of innate defence, as the waves of lightning were more of reflections than actually assault against her.

Her Force signature was entirely strange and difficult for me to make out, but he continued to torture her in the hope that she would finally take a hint and leave. He lied to her in her mind, saying Anakin wasn't there, that he didn't need her. She knew it wasn't true.

_Dormé?—Where are—_

'ANAKIN!' Dormé screamed. She heard him again speaking into her mind and with the Force attack, she was able to send her own desperate pleading, _'Be OK...Anakin, please—tried to—help you—'_

His eyes widened as he felt his father's force prints all over Dormé's thoughts. Something was terribly wrong and despite the tests he had to fulfil Anakin was scrambling out of his chair and rushing out of the room. He had to find out what his father was doing and why. 'Ma—Father what are you doing?' he cried out as he raced outside where he sensed his father's presence.

Horrified, he caught sight of his father unleashing wave, after wave of Force lightning. Frantic, he rushed forward to stop his father from hurting his dear friend. Anakin didn't realize that his father was having no success with the attack and drew upon the Dark Side to push his father aside. Anything to stop him from attacking Dormé further.

_You are nothing—_ The lies continued until she was nearly fainting from the pain of the invasion into her mind, leaving her confused and out of sorts. She didn't know what was going on until Anakin's arms were around her.

His father however stopped not because of Anakin's attack rather the approaching presence of the investigators who were interrogating Anakin. They hardly looked pleased and Palpatine looked as though he were going to strangle Anakin. But at the sight of the investigators his expression smoothed and turned apologetic.

'It would seem our little thief has returned,' he explained as he moved to take Dormé's arm. 'Perhaps you'd care to tend to this matter before further interrogating my son who is clearly innocent of the crimes you believe he has committed,' he said in dry tones.

Anakin on the other hand didn't care who was there or who was watching and soon was rushing over to his friend who he pulled into a tight embrace.

'Dormé—are you okay? I'm so sorry!' he blurted out as he fought back tears of relief and fear.

Feeling woozy and in great pain, she leant heavily into his arms.

'Dormé—listen to me Dormé—focus on my voice,' he said in desperate tones as he felt Dormé's signature growing weak and saw the pallor of her skin.

'Anakin—you OK?' she asked, struggling to hold on to him as his father's vice—like grip sank into her arm.

Anakin gave a nod to her question and quickly kissed her lips to mark his assurance that he was indeed fine. But soon his father was stepping in and the young boy struggled to hold onto his dear friend.

'I was so scared, they're going to take me away if I don't pass their tests,' he whispered in desperate tones so that only she could hear.

All the while Dormé was straining against her terrible headache, trying to keep her eyes open. The lights in the room were too bright, so she kept her head buried in Anakin's neck. 'You can't go away,' she pleaded in a whisper. 'We have to go somehow!'

'They can't Dormé, he's too strong. But if I help them then maybe they can protect you,' Anakin whispered back as he gave her a squeeze. 'Then when this is all over we can see each other again and it will be like nothing happened,' Anakin assured her. He knew Dormé wasn't afraid but knew she was worried about him and that made him feel terrible as he didn't mean to worry her the way he did.

'Your thief?' the government agent asked.

'She's not a thief she hasn't done anything wrong!' he snapped feeling protective of her. The handmaiden, a young woman who vaguely resembled his dear friend seemed to be in agreement with Anakin's assessment. She preferred a proper investigation over a witch hunt.

The other agent was not so easily swayed by Palpatine's words. 'We came here to question the boy.'

The third, a young woman, insisted, 'Perhaps this would be best taken up in the courts. I'm sure the queen would—'

'It's not a matter to trouble the queen with—'

'But this is the home of a government official—'

It was about then that Dormé's new mother arrived along with her surrogate father. Both were terribly concerned and horrified to hear Palpatine's assessment of the situation. Both of Dormé's parents were equally concerned when news of their daughter's disappearance from school came to their attention. The headmistress notified them of her departure and how they were unable to track her off school grounds, only that she didn't attend her afternoon classes. Both of them left their jobs and other activities to go straight to the school and surrounding areas, looking for Dormé. They thought she might have gone back to the home for young people and it was on their way there that they overheard the commotion at the residence they were now at.

Darred noticed the way Palpatine was treating their daughter and now understood why the young boy had been so wary of adults and doctors. He wondered if he was also abused. It made logical sense and was now protective of both of the children.

'A thief? How dare you say such a thing about our daughter!' Sola exclaimed as she stepped forward moving to approach the traumatized children. 'She clearly came by to visit and play with her friend and here you've treated her as though she were a thief? No wonder she's terrified!' she announced in defensive tones as she glared to Palpatine. Though she wanted to comfort Dormé herself Sola knew better than to interfere as Dormé was still getting used to them. With this in mind she remained near for support but let the little boy continue to hold Dormé.

'If I may interject,' Palpatine replied smoothly, 'the arresting of this little thief is of utmost importance.' He used the Force to persuade two of the agents, though the third was a bit more difficult and he was having little success.

The handmaiden was in agreement with the young parents and felt the child had done nothing wrong. 'There is no evidence to prove her guilt. All she has done was come by to visit the boy,' she stated in soft tones.

Anakin felt terrible knowing all fo this was his fault. 'I'll go—I'll go with you so long as you leave Dormé alone. She's done nothing wrong,' he said in determined tones.

Dormé thought perhaps these other people were nice and would find him a better home. She thought Anakin could have a new family too or maybe her parents could have Anakin live with them too. She whispered to Anakin, 'Maybe they can save you from your dad...maybe we can—'

'Dormé?' Darred asked her in Uriashian, 'shall we go home now? You're not in trouble, but I want to talk to you about missing school. OK?'

Dormé didn't want to go; she wanted to make sure that Anakin was going to be OK. She looked between her best friend and her father, not sure what to do. She didn't know if she ought to tell her dad the reason why she came here in the first place either.

'Haven't you finished with your questions yet? He's only a boy. It's a bit excessive for you to be keeping him in there, questioning him for so long. Clearly, you have him mistaken for the true guilty party and are wasting your time here when if could be best spent capturing the true culprit of those despicable murders!' Palpatine argued as though he were a protective father, concerned about the welfare of his only son. He put a protective arm around the boy's shoulders as though holding him close.

Anakin was hesitant of his father's supposedly kind reaction and defence of his good name. He knew what would await him once they were alone and was more frightened for Dormé who could still be arrested for doing nothing wrong. 'It's alright ma—Father I'll go with them. If they promise to leave Dormé alone I'll do whatever they ask,' he pleaded in concern.

The investigators didn't seem too pleased but even they couldn't deny that for all intents and purposes the child had passed their interrogations. However he was still considered a suspect.

'We'll be watching you, both of you,' the first investigator said referring to both children. 'But until further evidence is found there is no way we can place charges, either for the murders or the theft.'

Anakin bit his lip not sure what to make of this or if he could trust the strangers. He remained close to Dormé and tighten his grip around her as though hoping she'd protect him from the strange people.

'I don't need anyone to protect me; I'm more worried about you,' she whispered in Uriashian, unaware she had slipped into her native tongue at that moment.

'Dormé, sweetheart, we ought to go now,' her father said, not wanting to press the matter, but having a feeling that Anakin's father didn't want them to hang about any longer.

She felt Anakin's grip tighten and she whispered, 'I have to go,' before kissing his cheek. With a longing glance, she followed her parents away from Anakin's home, wishing she could do more for her best friend. She remained silent on their ride back home, her thoughts entirely on Anakin. She missed the concerned looks exchanged between her parents.

When they arrived home and the servants were setting the table for supper, Dormé got the tongue lashing her mother had been withholding, but it was nothing compared to what her birth mother was like. She was excepting to be struck, but no one laid a hand on her. her father even looked apologetic.

It wasn't until after she retired for the evening that a soft knock on her door prepared her for her father's entrance. Dormé sat in her night gown on the bed, clutching a pillow that still smelled like Anakin.

Darred looked sheepish as he walked over and took a seat next to her. 'You know you're not supposed to run off from school, right?'

Dormé nodded as tears came to her eyes, remembering how scared Anakin sounded.

'You can talk to me anytime, if there's anything on your mind,' he said. 'Even if I can't help, at least I can listen to you. It might make you feel better,' he offered, grabbing a blanket to wrap around her shoulders.

Dormé couldn't meet his eyes for a moment, but eventually she dared to. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Darred wiped her tears away before giving her a hug. 'We were so worried about you,' he confessed, getting a little chocked up himself. 'We thought you might run away from us and not want to be our daughter anymore...'

'No!' Dormé said imperatively. 'I do want you to be my daddy; I do! It was just Anakin—my friend—he was in trouble and I had to do something—' She shook her head as she fell silent.

'You're afraid for him because of...his father?' Darred suggested cautiously.

Dormé was shocked and her mouth hung open. 'How did you know? Do you have powers too?' she asked, not realising what she was asking him.

'Powers? No, I don't have any—what are you talking about?' Darred asked.

Dormé shut her mouth sharply, knowing she shouldn't have said anything, but this was her dad, wasn't it? She could trust him, couldn't she?

'It's OK,' Darred said, rubbing her back and giving her a brief hug. 'Try to get some sleep and no running off, OK? If you need anything just ask. I don't mind if you wake me up in the middle of the night. Your ama on the other hand might object,' he teased.

This made Dormé smile and she let him tuck her in before she snuggled up to Anakin's pillow, hoping he would be able to come in again tonight and that his father would not be so mean to him anymore. It was with these hopeful thoughts that she dozed off.

* * *

The days that followed ensured that Anakin's visits remained limited. His father was only too aware of Anakin's little nightly departures. Because of it, Anakin was forced to refrain, sneaking out only when he was certain it was safe to do so, which became increasingly rare.

The beatings continued but Anakin learned to tend to the wounds on his own once more as did his intense studies. Nevertheless his thoughts continued to his dear friend and during his meditations he learned of ways to watch over his friend. It wasn't much but Anakin found it helped to know Dormé was all right and settling into her new life.

Their ability to speak to one another through their thoughts was equally comforting. At night, he'd whisper stories he made up into her mind before collapsing in exhaustion.

But Dormé wasn't the only one he watched over. Anakin kept a sharp eye on her parents as well as he feared his father would exact vengeance on them. But what he saw instead were the answers his heart desperately sought.

All his life Anakin was raised to believe that love was a weakness that only anger and hate held the power he was meant to embrace. But as he caught brief glimpses into Dormé's life the young boy realized that love held a power of its own. They looked so happy together, so content to have his friend in their lives. In fact it was hard to ignore the love they bore for their surrogate daughter. Or the love they found in each other. It was beautiful and sacred and the more Anakin watch Dormé's family the more empty his life seemed to him.

At one time it would have deeply troubled him but for now all that Anakin felt was hope. The hope of a future where Dormé and him could live in peace. The hope that perhaps one day Dormé too would understand this new form of love that his heart was beginning to understand.

During his time apart Anakin took to creating gifts for his beloved friend. It was with great care that he grew a water flower in the confines of his room. If there was one thing that was unique about the flower it was its ability to survive even the most harshest of conditions. Even when it had to be hidden under his bed it continued to grow until it outgrew the water pot Anakin had made for it. It wasn't the only gift he had for her as Anakin had taken to collecting holo—books he could find from his father's library. While most of the stories were dark and twisted not all of them were about the power of evil.

Now after weeks of patiently waiting for the right moment Anakin found that it had finally arrived. With great care he gathered the flower with one hand while collecting the holo—novels with each other. Reaching out to the Force, he whispered into Dormé's mind, all the while desperately hoping she was awake.

_Dormé, my father is gone for the night. Has a meeting with other politicians and will not be back for a few hours—meet me in the gardens; I have presents!_

Little did Anakin realize that all of this was part of his father's trap. Nor could he have possibly anticipated that the results would change their lives forever.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -

_'I've had about enough of your meddling,' he hissed as he drew his lightsaber and activated it. 'Tonight it ends, once and for all!'_


	9. Parting

There were some days while she was at school that Dormé would talk to Anakin if she could. She loved the fact that they were able to talk in their thoughts, especially when she wasn't having a good day. It always made her feel better and less alone when she was able to talk to her best friend. She didn't know that he had learnt to be able to watch her or her family through the Force. However, there were times when she felt that he was almost there right beside her. Sometimes it was even as though she could feel him giving her a hug just when she really needed it.

Even when they were apart Anakin always felt as though his friend was near. Sometimes he could smell the soft scent of her hair, other times he'd see her reflection from the corner of his eyes. Every night she would visit him in dreams—whether they were good or bad Dormé was near and it was enough.

So many nights he wasn't able to see her, but he would always tell her and this gave her comfort, so that she wouldn't think that something horrible had happened to him for him not to be able to visit. It was because of what happened when she went to go see him and her parents came to track her down. She felt it was her fault for ruining things, though he would always insist that it wasn't. She didn't know how to fix things or how to make his father understand that she didn't mean any harm. She just wanted to be able to see her best friend.

When she was bored in a lesson, she would write little notes to Anakin, though her Basic wasn't very good. Most of the messages were little drawings of the two of them playing together and holding hands and sometimes kissing. She accompanied them with hearts and other figures. She nearly had a whole pad of this completed when one of the older girls took it and made fun of her.

The older girls just laughed at her, reading all of what they could figure out aloud and saying she had made up friends because no one liked her. Dormé ended that day in the fresher, crying her eyes out. Now she didn't have any present for Anakin whenever she would be able to see him again. She didn't care that they were teasing her so much that she couldn't give him the present she worked so hard on.

When they next spoke, Dormé didn't want to tell him anything about it. She was too embarrassed about it. She tried to pretend that everything was all right because she didn't want him to worry about her. But when she got home, it was clear to her parents that she had had a rough day at school and she ended up telling them everything that happened, minus the part about it being a gift for Anakin.

Every day, he'd speak to her in her thoughts—usually during his meditations—and learn of her adventures. If she had a bad day, Anakin would cheer her up as best he could making jokes or using the Force to embrace her—or kiss her cheek. But on this day, Dormé seemed quieter than usual. Though she told him everything was fine, that she had a good day at school, Anakin could tell that something weighed on her mind. But Anakin knew better than to ask, the last thing he wanted to do was push his friend to speak of things she clearly didn't want to discuss.

That night, she awoke from a dream to hear that Anakin was alone at his house. But the reminder of presents made her feel sad and awkward. She would have to tell him that she didn't have anything for him. But she was too excited to be able to see him again that this made her happy with anticipation as she quickly dressed and raced over to his house to see him.

Though she had been running and her hair was all in tangles by the time she got there, seeing Anakin there in the garden was enough to make her overjoyed. She leapt over to him, throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'Anakin! I've missed you so much—so much!' she exclaimed.

At the sight of his dear friend, the bruises and wounds of the day were entirely forgotten as Anakin was pulled into her tight embrace. He eagerly returned her kiss on the cheek and gave her a squeeze. 'I'm so happy to see you again! It's been so long!' he announced in relief before going to offer her the hanging bowl of waterflowers.

'It's not much but I was able to grow them under my bed—I never knew that they could grow in the dark but they do!' he said proudly before offering it to her. 'I got some books too I think you might like,' he added with a shy smile.

'This is for me?' Dormé asked as tears filled her eyes. She knew she didn't have anything to give him in return.

Anakin blushed a bright red as he gave a small nod to Dormé's question. Her unshed tears confused him as all he felt was joy. He smiled as she spoke of the flowers before admitting how he grew them.

'It's so beautiful...it smells lovely too. Thank you, Anakin,' she said gratefully. 'They grow in the dark, at night time? And books too...It's too much—' However, she was incredibly grateful and knew she would cherish these gifts for the rest of her life. In years to come these things would be all she had left to remember him by.

'I didn't expect them to survive to be honest,' he confessed in shy tones. 'But they seemed to grow even more under my bed though I'm not sure why,' Anakin said softly as his fingers fiddled with his belt.

'I'm sorry, but I had a present for you but it got stolen, so I don't have it anymore,' she added sheepishly. 'I worked so hard on it too, but these mean girls stole it. I'm sorry.'

It wasn't the lack of gifts that troubled Anakin—in his mind Dormé's presence was a gift enough. But it was the sadness that broke his heart. How he wanted to go to her school and make those mean girls pay for hurting his dear friend. But Anakin knew Dormé would not want that and so he refrained. If she asked it of him, Anakin knew he'd do anything for her; even die if it was necessary.

Taking her hands into his own Anakin met her amber gaze and held it for a moment before giving her a compassionate smile. 'You're here, Dormé, and that's all that really matters to me. I'm only sad that those mean girls were bothering you again—I wish they'd leave you alone, I wish I could make them leave you alone, but I know it's not my place,' he said softly before pulling her into a tight hug.

When he took her hands, she felt them warm and fit so perfectly with his. His declaration brought her comfort and also the memory of what she had seen him do at the orphanage. It was strange to think that at her whim, he would defend her name and even kill for her. She knew it wasn't on purpose that he had killed, but it still was disconcerting to consider.

'I love you, Dormé. I want you to know that, not because of the gifts you give me, or that you help me learn to read. But because you're my bestest friend—because you taught me what it was like to be happy and loved,' he whispered softly. Anakin didn't know how to explain his emotions but hoped that this would be enough for Dormé to understand what he was only learning now.

But then his arms were wrapped around her and she knew this was her place, outside of their parents and the Naboo security force and everything else in the galaxy. Dormé belonged here with him. 'I love you too, Anakin. Nobody ever loved me before I met you.'

'I want to love you forever—if you'll let me.'

She didn't know how to phrase it in Uriashian or Basic, but she never wanted to be apart from him. She never wanted to have to say goodnight or farewell. She hated being away from him all day and sometimes for a few days. She longed for the day when there would be no farewells or goodnights unless it meant that she would see him in the morning. 'I want to wake up with you,' she said, not knowing if she was making any sense. 'I don't want to say goodbyes or see you soon.'

His expression softened as she spoke. Her words deeply moved him and for a moment he couldn't speak as he held her gaze. It was as though in her eyes a million meanings were being revealed but only for his heart to understand.

Dormé looked up into his dark blue eyes, seeing a mixture of a rising storm and the sea of calm above it.

Her words sank in and though Dormé believed she wasn't making any sense Anakin understood perfectly. It made his heart swell in joy and sorrow at the same time. It mirrored his own thoughts and his own desires but it also confused him leaving Anakin feeling torn. He didn't want to endanger Dormé because of his feelings for her and yet the possibility of being with her forever was something he so desired. But before he had a chance to make sense of his thoughts Anakin's eyes were meeting Dormé's amber orbs as through the Force he could feel her strange aura embracing his own. Unshed tears came to his eyes as he reached out to embrace her signature as well. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced in his life, as in those moments Anakin truly felt whole and complete.

Their lips met and with it came so much that no words could ever explain. It was as though their souls were communicating, speaking of things neither could hope to understand. Though it was Anakin's first real kiss, in that moment he felt as though they had done this many times before; in another time, another place. It was ethereal and yet so natural that the young teenager wondered why they hadn't done this before.

Holding her near, Anakin felt their kiss deepen and through the Force, he whispered Dormé's name and his love for her. It was then he realized that there would be no turning back. He would remain by her side forever—even if it meant destroying his father.

Dormé began to see things, things from a past, from their past, places she thought she had never been before but were extremely familiar: a man, so like Anakin, but not him exactly, the tethers, his chains, his shaved head, the tattoos, the cruel captors and their escape, a forest, the laughter of their children... And then it a pain ripped through her back into her chest and she was falling, falling...

But just when Anakin was about to suggest they leave, he felt another powerful shift in the Force and felt his body being torn away from Dormé. Though he wasn't physically wounded, his soul now so intertwined with Dormé's own felt damage done causing Anakin to feel as though he were being torn apart.

'Dormé!' he screamed out his beloved's name but his father soon silenced him with a powerful wave of Force lightning.

'Did you think you were so clever? That you wouldn't be caught?' the Sith Lord sneered. 'Why do you think I chose to leave for some meetings at this late hour!' he stated in disgust.

Turning his attentions to Dormé the elder Sith Lord scowled as his disgust grew more evident on his weathered features.

'I've had about enough of your meddling,' he hissed as he drew his lightsaber and activated it. 'Tonight it ends, once and for all!'

Dormé glared through the red blade of his father as though daring him to strike her down. She was filled with the confidence of one in touch with the light side as though she were, in that moment, the goddess of legends. She said nothing and watched as her beloved took his blade against the deceitful monster.

Just when Palpatine was about to strike Anakin used the Force to grab his own weapon and promptly moved to block his father's attack. The two crimson blades hissed and spat while firmly crossed against one another, mere inches from Dormé's face. Through the Force the two men silently attacked one another as dark tendrils viciously struck at their bodies without mercy.

Palpatine faltered in his vicious attack, stunned.

When Anakin's eyes fell to his own body, he realized that he was no longer the gangly broken boy, but a creature that not even his worst nightmares could conjure up. At any other time, Anakin would have been terrified, but when his father attempted to strike the goddess, he knew what had to be done.

The strange woman glared at the man who dared to call himself a father and it was then that Anakin realized why his body was not his own. The goddess had opened his eyes and granted him this moment so that he might restore the balance of light and dark. Her amber eyes studied him as the dark creature that was Anakin took control of the battle.

Palpatine's eyes had been opened as well, for the goddess's watchful gaze enabled him to see the children for what they truly were. Horrified he stared in disbelief as the venomous creature—that was Anakin—thrust his blade through his chest. Though his death was swift, it wasn't painless and in stunned silence the child watched as the elder Sith Lord's blackened Force aura was being absorbed—consumed—by his own.

The elder man's screams were eerie and unnaturally loud. It was a sound no one would soon forget.

Throughout it all, the beautiful but mysterious goddess that was his dear friend Dormé watched on; her expression and her gaze never faltered. For the first time, Anakin knew peace in a way he had never known before. It was sheer perfection, but before he had a chance to thank her, or to bow before her, Anakin sight dimmed and reality returned to him.

In shock and confusion, Anakin stared down at the lifeless form of his father. The man still wore his final expression of terror and, to Anakin's confusion, there was no traces of a Force signature left. It was as though his soul had been sucked dry. Fingers shook as the lightsaber in his hand slipped from his fingers clattering to the floor. Anakin knew that he had done this but he couldn't remember how or even why.

When she came back to herself, Dormé was incredibly weary. She had no idea what had truthfully happened and if she had been able to speak of it, she would have had no words to explain it. 'Anakin?' she asked, finding her voice, which was no louder than the murmur of a child.

Dormé murmured his name, catching his attention and causing him to look at her in disbelief. Her exhaustion was evident as was her confusion. It terrified him to think that Dormé had witness this act of violence. It frightened him even more knowing what was to come.

'You should go,' he whispered in barely audible tones. 'You need to go, Dormé, before they find you and—I did this I killed him—I don't—'

Dormé was stunned and couldn't move let alone say anything other than his name. Anakin had killed his father. He had killed his father because of her, because Dormé wanted him to.

Through the Force he could feel people approaching clearly drawn by the noise. He knew that time wasn't on Dormé's side. Quickly covering the body, Anakin tried to speak to Dormé again this time he took her hand and tried to lead her away.

'You have to go home Dormé—right away! If they come here and see you they'll think you helped me—they'll hurt you! Please go to your family—' Anakin stammered as his thoughts raced in terror. He didn't fear for his life as he knew he had the training for survival. His entire life was about surviving. But Dormé was innocent she had no blood on her hands and he knew if she were to remain that she would pay a horrible price, one she didn't deserve.

With the body covered, she was able to tear her eyes away from it and look at Anakin. She shook her head as he took her hand. 'Anakin, no, I can't go, not without you!' Tears welled in her eyes as she begged, _Don't make me say goodbye...don't make me..._

Her heart was being torn from her chest and she knew she would never get it back, not if she couldn't see him again. 'They'll make you get in trouble—Anakin, just go away with me, please! He's dead, no one will find us—or come back with me, to my family, they'll understand, they'll protect you! Please!' she begged through her tears, trying to get him to listen and to see reason.

It would be easy to run away with his beloved friend to live out a dream that he knew would always be out of their reach. But as Anakin's eyes met Dormé's amber orbs the young man knew he couldn't go through with it. She had a family who loved her, a life and a future that only a short time ago had been denied her, who was he to steal it all away for his own selfish desires?

Silently he shook his head as he spoke of her leaving. His friend didn't understand and this too hurt him but Anakin knew it was for the best. She didn't deserve the life he was about to lead, she was too good for that.

'But you have to, Dormé. Do you really want to return to the life you knew before? Being forced to sleep outside and sneaking around in order to find food? Nevermind having to lay low from the security?' he explained as he tried to guide her to the edge of the gardens.

She wasn't going to go without him and now she was straining to remain conscious after the exertion she endured. She wondered in the back of her head if she was the one who had actually killed his father and if he was just trying to protect her. 'Anakin, please!'

She continued to plead with him and it took all of Anakin's will power not to give in to her dreams. Anakin knew that it wouldn't be as easy as she said. He knew enough of her life before they met to know that was what would await them if they were to depart together now. 'I can't do that to you Dormé. I love you too much to force you back into that life. Go home to your family, they love you and they will give you everything I want you to have but can't give you right now.

'I will be fine, my father has a lot of money I will find a place that's safe and out of danger and when it is time we will meet again—I know it,' he assured her.

Her tears broke his heart and Anakin found himself fighting back his own. How he wanted to remain with her to join her family—to be a part of it and to always know her love. But Anakin knew if he did that her family would suffer for it and Dormé would end up paying the ultimate price. Here orphans were rarely given a second chance and if it should ever be stolen away, there was little hope of a future for them.

'I'm more of a danger to you and your family now—please, Dormé, leave me while you can, before it's too late. You have a future and a family to think about! Besides, remember—' he said with a sad smile as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

_We still have our thoughts—and I will always be near even if it's to watch you from the shadows, my love._

Whispering into her thoughts Anakin leaned in to kiss her lips and as he did so the young man reached out with the Force and gave her some of his strength. In the past he had been trained to do the opposite to drain another of their energy so he could be strong. Now he discovered that it could be used in this way, too. Anakin hoped it would buy her enough strength to return home safely as he could feel her Force signature waning from the trauma it had experienced.

'Go home Dormé, please for your family—for me—so we can still have a future together. Please go home,' he murmured before withdrawing from her embrace and walking away.

_And remember, I will always be yours._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Coming up - Part Two of Cat and Mouse... Anakin becomes a fugitive, a wanted criminal, who has an insatiable urge to kill. Meanwhile, Dormé is recruited by the government to help solve the murders.


	10. Predator

**Part Two**

Everyone on Naboo believed Palpatine was a good man and they mourned him after his brutal murder. Anakin spent his days on the run from the law and though he tried to keep his promise to Dormé, to remain in the shadows watching over her, it soon became too dangerous for him to remain in the city. In the end, he was forced to find a transport that would take him far away to a metropolitan world known as Coruscant.

On Coruscant, it was easy for him to find a place in the shadows and evade the law, but it was also a dark world and a lonely place. Initially, Anakin didn't notice the effect or the damage his father's final attack inflicted on him. But the more time he spent alone and in the absence of his friend's presence, it became clear that something wasn't quite right—as though he were missing something important. How was Anakin to know or understand that when Palpatine had pulled him apart from Dormé, it wasn't solely physically damaging. The attack ripped his very Force signature and soon, the young boy became consumed by madness that was the Dark.

Though he still tried to reach Dormé through the Force, to speak into her mind, it became increasingly difficult to touch her thoughts, for his own were now so damaged. Eventually, he found he could no longer speak to his friend and it was then that he truly became lost.

Shortly after arriving on Coruscant, Anakin found an old building near an abandoned racetrack. It was hardly a beautiful home, but it was warm and inviting to his eyes. With credits stolen from his father, he decorated it with opulent furniture and strange statues of goddesses and nightmare beasts. There were also books, many holo-novels written in simple vocabulary so that anyone with basic reading skills could enjoy them. While Anakin still struggled to read, he enjoyed it because it made him feel as though Dormé were near. Because of this, he had entire shelves filled with fanciful holo-novels that were designed for intermediate level readers. It always took him a while to get through the books, but with Dormé's teachings, he was able to read them.

There were also many musical devices set up so that no matter what room he was in, soft music always played. It was another means of comfort so he wouldn't have to hear the dark whispers of his thoughts. But more importantly, there were waterflowers everywhere: the floors, the windows, and even in some areas where the plants vines grew wild, they reached the ceiling. At first, it had been difficult to find them as they were rare and he didn't want to answer unwanted questions. But in time, he found that in the upper levels there lived a Naboo senator who favoured the wild blooms. One night, he sneaked out and claimed a few for his own—hardly enough for her to notice. But after a few years of care and love, the flowers grew wild and rampant all over his home. This never ceased to please the young man who was always reminded of his friend whenever he saw or smelled their beautiful fragrance. It was also because of the night blooms that he used very little light in his home. Though Anakin didn't like the dark, he also knew that the flowers grew better in it.

Only one room remained void of all comfort and that was a single room in the upper half of his home. This room was entirely the opposite of the rest of his house. Void of all comfortable furniture, save a metal table, it resembled more of a lab than a room. All along the walls hung blades, contraptions that held little purpose save for torture. Other pieces of machinery were clearly designed for testing the limits of one's pain threshold, each one lovingly created by hand. Musical devices were in this room as well, permitting Anakin to listen to peaceful music as he went about his work. The floors and walls were always kept clean and the room smelled of bacta and harsh cleaners, silent reminders of what went on here. In the centre of the room were drain troughs so that the evidence could be easily cleaned. This place was Anakin's sanctuary and it was here where he channelled his demons in peace.

Very few of his victims were considered innocent. In this place, Anakin sought to rid the galaxy of its evil. He did not because he wanted vengeance or even power, rather because he hoped that with every sacrifice made, that with every drop of tainted blood spilled, he would be one step closer to seeing the goddess again. Ever since that fateful day he was forced to part ways with his beloved, Anakin had been haunted by the memory of their kiss—and what he had seen.

He understood now who he was and what he was. More importantly, he knew whom he now served and what his destiny meant. Anakin was the darkness, a nightmare, but he was good—he knew that he was good. She told him so. Every time he killed a bad man, every time he avenged the innocent, she would come to him and hold him and tell him that he was good and that was enough. Anakin could only hope that one day the goddess would smile on him and reward him for his good deeds; that one day his beloved friend would return to him and this time they would never be apart.

* * *

Dormé's life took an entirely different path from Anakin. For weeks, her parents didn't know what to do with her because she was entirely inconsolable. They didn't find out until the holonews reported the murder of Palpatine and how they were now on full criminal alert to find his son who had taken off with his credits.

At first, Naboo security and government officials stopped by to ask Dormé and her family questions, but Darred shooed them away, complaining about how they were only trying to stir up things Dormé had nothing to do with. 'She's just a child who's lost her best friend. Please leave us alone.'

They allowed her to stay home from school for two weeks, catching her up at home so that she wouldn't have to face her peers for a little while.

Having to leave Anakin there that day was the hardest thing Dormé had ever done in her entire life. Even if Anakin stopped replying to her thought-speech, Dormé never failed to speak to him every day. Usually she would tell him little, unimportant things about her day. If she had an especially foul day, she would complain and yell and then plead and beg to see him again because she missed him so much. As the years passed, even though she never saw him, she always thought of him as her best friend. No one could get as close to her as he had.

Even years after Dormé parted ways with Anakin, that day replayed in her head as she slept. It was an unconscious reminder of her dear friend that she still felt connected too even after the passing of time. It tore her apart and the sinking feeling returned, whispering that she would never see him again.

_No matter where you go or what you do, you will hold my heart, Anakin. It is no longer with me; it belongs to you now._

Dormé would always remember the sad, yet determined, look in his blue eyes. She also never forgot the dream Anakin and she had shared. Even if there were some days that she thought their friendship was nothing more than a distant memory, it was a beautiful memory that helped her through some rough times. She kept the gifts and mementos he had given her and they now had a special place in Dormé's own apartment. When the night-blooming flower he had given her died, she was absolutely furious and then depressed for a week until she purchased another flower, though it wasn't the same type. She had the dead flower pressed and made into a piece of art that she hung in the entryway because she couldn't bring herself to throw it away.

Dormé's parents saw to it that she attended the most prestigious schools in Theed where she focused on law, so that she would be able to help children in need of assistance. She wanted to make sure those who were mistreated would get help and be placed in better homes. She also wanted to be there for and represent those who needed an adult to vouch for them. She refused to charge or be paid by children, even those who wished to pay her back after she helped them. Instead, she worked weekends and in her spare time at a club as part of their security team to earn her keep. Mostly that job included kicking out people who were unruly or those who smuggled in illegal beverages or drugs and then reporting them to the government.

* * *

Security was on full watch tonight—it always was on this night. They hoped that this night would be the end of the madness that had consumed Coruscant's good people. It had been a little over twelve years since the first cases of bizarre murders started to show up on their desks and since then little if any evidence had been found to explain why. Theories ran rampant and wild about who was causing the killings or why.

One thing was certain: they were no further ahead than they were twelve years ago and that was enough to cause security officer Saché Maberrie to pull her hair out. The only lead they had was that one night a year the glitch as she nicknamed the killer or killers always went on a major hunt. It was always on this day, never before, never after. She knew it meant something important to say the obvious, but couldn't guess what that would be. Even years of studying important days in history for all sorts of different cultures shed no light on the matter. It both confused and irritated her.

She went over the evidence and the autopsy reports, cursing under her breath. Most of his victims were criminals or persons who held dark secrets. In some ways she almost wished the killer was part of their security; they certainly knew how to find the criminals. But every once in a while, the killer would stumble upon an innocent, clearly a victim who didn't deserve such a macabre end and Saché would find herself back to square one again.

_Just how do you pick your prey and why? Clearly this isn't a random game of predator and prey to you —so why the youngling? Why the old man?_ she thought in frustration as she stared at the lifeless images that stared right back at her.

Saché knew it was a rare day indeed when one could stump the captain but it would seem their mysterious killer or killers had done just that. Not even Captain Typho could understand the reasoning behind the victims or find any evidence pertaining to where the killer resided and how they found their kills.

It was time to introduce a new player to the game, one whose eyes were too enthusiastic and fresh to be blinded by the evidence or lack thereof. It was for this reason that Saché found herself requesting the transfer of a new graduate from Naboo's finest security schools.

'Don't even argue with me on this one! You know as well as I do that we need a fresh pair of eyes on this case! Twelve years has passed and we're no further ahead than when we started!' Saché argued over the holo—comm.

'The only reason we haven't been shut down is because the glitch likes to hunt criminals. It's embarrassing!' Saché argued feeling as though she were beating her head against a wall. Their commander, Soren's uncle, didn't want to get his hands dirty and was more concerned about how he appeared to the press over anything else.

Needless to say, he was livid upon learning that both Captain Typho and his second-in-command had finally come to the agreement that they needed someone new on the case.

'...It's too late we've already requested her transfer, the board has accepted our request she'll begin her duties with us today,' Saché snapped before ending the call without further warning. She knew she'd pay for it later but for the moment didn't care.

If Dormé Janren Naberrie was even half of what her dossier claimed her to be Saché was certain they'd finally see some progress in their case. While she had yet to see the woman in action, she had a good feeling about her and if there was one thing Saché trusted it was her instincts.

* * *

Dormé was entirely shocked to hear that the Naboo government itself was looking to hire her. Upon hearing this news, from Captain Soren Typho of Her Majesty's Security Service, Dormé was unable to deny the appeal of the case; however, she was at first loathed to accept it. 'I'm afraid that I feel my skills are more needed here; there are so many children that need good representation, which is so hard to find without paying inordinate fees—'

'Just take a look at the information we have here. That's all I'm asking,' Soren replied over the holo transmission. 'A fresh pair of eyes would really help us out and judging from your scores on the aptitude exams, we think you would be a perfect fit.'

'I will look over the information,' she conceded. 'I will contact you tomorrow morning to inform you of my answer.'

Though Soren was unable to provide very specific information or holos, the case description intrigued her. She couldn't believe that the case had been open for so many years, but as she figured out how many years it was, she wondered why that number stuck in her head. It wasn't until she passed the pressed flower at the entryway that she recalled it had been that many years since she had seen Anakin.

For some reason, the next morning, Dormé felt as if things were going to be changing. Something big was going to happen, though she wasn't sure what that big thing was going to be. She commed the security captain and informed him that she had decided to join their case. Someday she would return to helping children find better homes and keep them off the street and out of factories, but for now, she was needed by the government and she would not fail them.

'Thank you for joining us,' Soren said upon greeting her. She looked far younger than he expected, though he really ought to have looked at her date of birth more closely. He was shocked to find out it was merely an estimate, for they were unsure when she was really born.

Saché was both guarded and hopeful at the prospect of having an outsider step into their investigation. She had long since learned to be careful where she placed her hopes but was unable to shake the feeling that this woman would be the key to the answers they sought. The silent fire that was found in Dormé's amber eyes wasn't missed on Saché upon meeting the young woman. She reminded Saché of herself at one time; passionate, careful and in some ways naive. It was hard to remain professional as they did formal introductions.

After formal introduction, Dormé asked, 'What do you have for me?'

Soren showed her over to the data projectors where all of their information rotated. 'This is the latest of his activities. We've never been able to get a good picture—'

Saché felt almost as though she were in the presence of a younger sister and immediately took a liking to Dormé. She remained in the back of the room watching in silence as Soren showed the petite woman the information they had collected. There was precious little to be found and this embarrassed Saché though she was mindful to keep this thought to herself. She had faith that Soren would be able to provide enough information for the young woman to at least get a decent idea of what they were dealing with.

Saché also had faith that the young woman would be able to pin point what just what it was they were missing without even trying. The look in her eyes spoke volumes and the security officer found it difficult to hold her tongue and not interrupt. Whatever weighed on Dormé's mind would reveal itself in good time if she deemed it necessary. Saché just hoped it would be sooner, rather than later as the killer was still on the loose. She could only hope that tonight only the guilty would feel the anomaly's wrath instead of the innocent.

Dormé looked over everything in great detail and became more curious about this subject. How was it that he could kill so many people, most of them criminals and then slip up here and there and kill innocents? It didn't seem to make very much sense on the surface, but then Dormé noticed something incredibly familiar in this pattern... Could it really be... Could it be Anakin?

* * *

Tonight wasn't turning out the way Anakin planned, not at all. But it was too late to back down now; after months of careful planning and preparation too much was set in motion. Anakin knew that his dear friend didn't like it when innocent people got hurt and already he had taken down two because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He did his best to make their ends swift and without pain, but knowing they had done nothing to deserve this fate wore at his mind. Fighting back the despair and guilt that flooded his thoughts Anakin struggled to move forward with his plans. There would be time enough for mourning and begging for forgiveness later.

Anakin sought out his prey as he drew upon the darkness once more. The man was a renowned crime boss, one of the finest and most deadly Coruscant had seen in some time. Tonight he would become just one more lifeless corpse whose body parts would be conveniently left where security could find them.

The man didn't know what happened to him for it all happened so swiftly. One moment he was having a stiff drink, the next the room was spinning violently. As though in a dream he saw a strange, scarred faced man watching him with such anger and hatred the likes he had never seen before.

Had the crime lord been sensitive to the Force, he would have seen the dark tendrils pinching the back of his throat causing him to collapse. It was a trick that Anakin had learned years ago from his father.

When the man awoke he was alone in a bright sterile room that was filled with torture devices and contraptions. He struggled to move but something was holding him in place. It took the man a moment to realize that he was being held by a force field of sorts.

Across the room dressed all in black was a tall, lean but muscular man who was tending to a series of knives. His captor didn't try to hid his identity—whether out of confidence or defiance the drug lord couldn't say.

One thing was certain his captor was not himself—for his eyes that now stared right through him were a sickly yellow. From behind, peaceful music began to play but the crime lord knew this would hardly be a peaceful last night for him.

Beyond the soundproof walls not a single scream or cry for mercy was heard but everyone who lived within the area knew that something bad was happening. For whenever the second floor lights of that particular building were on it meant someone would not be returning home ever again.

Anakin was always methodical in his work. He rarely took prey without properly hunting them down and ensuring that they were guilty and deserving of their punishment. Tonight initially had been no different, that was until he ran into an unsuspecting servant girl who was returning to his prey's home. Anakin didn't know why she had been there as her schedule had ensured she'd be off work by then. Even more baffling was what the child was doing with her.

It didn't matter now—or so he tried to tell himself. But unleashing punishment on his prey proved to more difficult than he could have imagined. It was hard to exact judgment when one was just as guilty. In the end, he succumbed to his dark demons and with vicious efficiency proceeded to amplify the man's nerve endings before torturing him behind understanding. Now all that remained of the former drug lord was pieces of tattered flesh and vast amounts of blood.

But this time there was no beautiful goddess, no gentle embrace, no loving words telling him what a good boy he was. There was only silence and the guilt that was eating him alive. Everything was a blur as Anakin found himself finished but feeling worse than ever before. Of all the days he would shame the goddess, it had to be today!

A whimper escaped his lips—a whimper that soon became a sob as he struggled to clean up the mess. Fingers shook as he fumbled to put away his tools to clean the blood as tears mingled with the blood that had been spilled only moments ago.

'I'm so sorry—my goddess I—oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to—I didn't know what happened until it was over!' he whispered in desperate tones. It wasn't long before the guilt completely consumed him leaving Anakin to stagger out of his private sanctuary. Slipping down the secret stairway that by passed his living space—for he wouldn't defile Dormé's memory with death on his hands—Anakin stumbled outside. He needed to get away, to get fresh air—to find a place of peace.

But peace wasn't where his feet took him. In fact, it wasn't long before Anakin found himself returning to the place where it all began.

* * *

* * *

A/N: _Dormé inhaled sharply as the blade teased at her throat, threatening to draw blood. The man's voice hissed at her in a language she didn't know._


	11. Victims

Saché remained around the office as late as she could to help the young woman with any questions she might need answered. The young woman was completely engrossed in her work and it both warmed her heart and concerned her. Saché hope she wouldn't work herself into exhaustion and did her best to remind the young woman to eat and even got her some sweet bread and something strong to keep her alert.

'It tastes like engine fuel but it packs a punch. I'd suggest having it with the sweet bread—takes the edge off,' she said kindly. The hour was getting late and with some reluctance, Saché announced that she had to leave. 'I'm stuck doing the double shift, you're not, so if I were you, I'd suggest calling it a day,' Saché said. Only after being assured that everything was all right did she depart to begin the night watch. For the first time in years Saché found herself feeling hopeful for the future.

Once Dormé had access to all of the data that Captain Typho and Lady Saché had accumulated over the years, Dormé thrust herself deep into her job. She spent hours and hours on end going through all of the details. Where her new co-workers found inconsistencies, Dormé found connections. The deeper she became engrossed in the files, the more she was reminded of her dear friend.

There were weeks or even months at a time where there was no data to be found on the killer. Then there would be a string of murders, most all of them dying in the same fashion. It was methodically, sinister, and downright scary, but some of it didn't seem planned. Those who died in other ways were not meant to have been killed; Dormé could tell.

But after the stimulating drinks ran dry and Dormé fell asleep with her head on the desk, she dreamt of the past, of the final moments spent with her best friend in the whole galaxy. He vowed to her that they would be together someday. He swore that he would find a way for them to be together, for him to earn it. She said something back and the sorrow in his eyes tore at her heart. The body of his father withered away into nothingness and Anakin turned and walked away from her, disappearing into the mist.

The only thing she remembered upon waking, groggily and with a stiff neck, was that he was saying he was sorry.

Anakin didn't want to kill those innocent people, but why was he still unable to control the power inside of him? She wondered if there was anyone in the galaxy that would be able to help him. No, it wasn't Anakin though. How could it be Anakin? He wouldn't do this, not this methodical killing, not taking pleasure in the deaths of these criminals...

Even so, Dormé had a job to do and she would bring this criminal to justice so she could return to the job she truly enjoyed, which was helping children in need.

* * *

The bodies were just where he left them. Frozen and set in position like some horrific montage. Their eyes stared at him in silent accusations, while the absence of their Force signatures tormented him further. He couldn't leave them like this, not anymore, not tonight.

With great care, he gently lifted up the child into his arms as he stifled back his tears. He didn't need to wonder why the goddess wouldn't talk to him and now Anakin feared that she never would because he broke the one rule that his dear friend had given him. No innocents could die. Now tonight—the sacred night when it all began and when it all ended—he had broken that one rule.

Anakin slipped off to burn the body in a nearby crematorium. He didn't get very far when he felt a powerful shift within the Force. It was both familiar and yet just out of reach as though he were witnessing a reflection or a storm of sorts. Believing it to be a threat, he promptly slipped into the shadows where he carefully hid the child. The last thing he wanted was for the little girl's body to be further defiled.

Once he was certain she was safe from possible looters, Anakin drew one of his hand blades and return to where he sensed the strange presence. Though a part of him was reminded of his dear friend—for her aura was so similar to this—Anakin didn't allow himself to believe it. The goddess wasn't happy with him and because of it he knew Dormé wouldn't return to him, certainly not tonight.

* * *

Dormé decided to visit the area in which the criminal seemed to have the most activity over the past few years. This particular area of Coruscant was well—known to the scum and villainy of the galaxy. Illegal drug and slave trafficking was founded in these parts along with other far more sinister bounties to be had. Now the young woman dogged the criminal's haunts, trying to piece together where his next victim would be found. There were so many possible victims here. Who would he choose?

She was entirely out of her element. Dormé had not thought to bring back up or even have a weapon with her. She was too intent on finding this murderer, this man whom she believed might just be her friend whom she had wanted to see for so many years.

There were other unsavoury creatures that looked to take advantage of her and followed her through the streets, just waiting to find the opportunity to pounce. They saw how she was dressed and assumed that she would be carrying a good amount of credits. Her cloak was the first thing to be stolen but she made no objection, figuring if they needed it that bad, it would be better for them to have it.

But Dormé was not about to stick around and tried to evade them by quickening her footsteps through an adjacent alleyway. She was then cornered and stopped by an old woman who looked at her with her one eye glaring at her. 'Go home. Go home. It is no night to be out. You are not safe here; no one is.'

Dormé didn't quite understand the woman's thick Coruscantii accent, but she just politely said 'Thank you,' and moved to leave.

The woman caught her by the arm far more tightly than Dormé would have expected from someone so tiny and old. This caught her attention.

'He will kill anyone bad or good. Go home, go home...go away...' she hissed.

Now thoroughly frightened, Dormé attempted to comm for help when she tripped and fell face—first onto the soiled street. Attempting, in pain, to get up, she looked to see that she had in fact stumbled over a corpse of a young woman who might have been about the same age as Dormé was. Dormé yelped and tried to scramble to her feet.

As he approached the shadowed figure, Anakin frowned, mistaking the woman to be a thief. She cried out as she struggled to her feet and immediately Anakin moved in to attack.

Touching the dark side, he rushed forward, causing dark tendrils to approach the strange storm that was her aura. It was his intent to render her unconscious so as to remove her from the body. The servant didn't deserve to be robbed either and the idea made Anakin indignant with rage.

But his attempts to attack with the Force promptly proved futile as he watched in dismay as the black tendrils twisted and bent out of shape. They reflected away from her form and latched onto whatever was nearest, causing the dimly lit lights to burst and already broken windows to shatter.

Struggling to her feet, panic rose within Dormé as she spotted the young girl who looked to be about the same age as her. This was not at all what she had intended to see when she came out here, even though she knew there was a high chance of coming upon corpses. She was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

Cold now because she no longer had her cloak and terrified that she had not brought any weapons or anyone else with her to keep her company, Dormé thought it was best to leave now. However, she did not get very far before a sharp pain entered her skull. Had she been more alert and less afraid, she might have connected this feeling to how Anakin's father treated her all those years ago, but for now she was too panicked and frightened to think of such things.

Confused and concerned, Anakin hissed out a string of curses before rushing forward.

The only thing on her mind was getting away, for certainly she had been fooling herself into thinking this had anything to do with her friend. She had been a fool to think that it might lead her to Anakin. She barely took a few steps from the corpse when the glass windows shattered. She jumped, startled at the sound and looked around. She didn't see anything and before she knew what happened, a blade pressed against her neck.

'Hasn't enough damage been done tonight without you adding to it?' he hissed in Huttese as he grabbed her from behind and put the blade to her throat. The guttural language used was commonly spoken in the lower sectors; a silent reminder of the Hutt's black-market empire and its long reach. Torn between gaining control of the situation and making his escape Anakin tried to force her to walk away from the body to somewhere that would give them both a chance to escape.

Dormé inhaled sharply as the blade teased at her throat, threatening to draw blood. The man's voice hissed at her in a language she didn't know. She didn't know what to say or if he would understand, but she tried to speak in Basic while he forced her to walk with him somewhere. 'I—I don't know what you're s—saying—' she gasped out. 'I'm sorry—I wasn't—I was looking for someone and I tripped—Don't hurt me, please—'

Anakin's fingers shook as he held the blade to her throat, his legs forcing them to move forward. She was apologizing, for what he couldn't say, as Anakin knew now that it wasn't her intention to steal anything—her emotions betrayed as much. He didn't know why she was here, truthfully he wasn't sure he even wanted to. If she was here as punishment from the goddess, or as a test Anakin had no intention of failing. He would prove to her that he was good, that this was just a horrible mistake.

Anakin didn't speak a word in reply as he silently guided her away from the body and down an alley way. It was dark enough that it was difficult to make out the details of her face, but light enough for him to make out her features. It was enough to put her face to memory, it would later haunt his dreams.

Dormé inhaled sharply as the sharp metal knife nearly cut her. She held her breath as she was forced to walk with him away from the scene of the crime. 'I won't say anything—' she pleaded, though the man, who was quite a bit taller than her, remained silent. She could feel his breath on her neck and it gave her chills. She was already so cold, but at least moving helped a little bit.

Once he had guided her to safety Anakin drew back his knife as he quickly stepped back, moving to the shadows. Though he couldn't explain it Anakin felt odd around her, as though he were in the presence of something greater than himself. Something sacred, beautiful and pure—clean. Everything that he wasn't and it left the young man feeling both frightened and excited at the same time.

'Go—go now while you can,' he whispered softly. 'I won't follow you—but you will be safe,' Anakin whispered in Basic. His voice once strong, was now broken; the end results of a fight against one of his prey. Though Anakin had learned how to heal when he was still a boy after his father's passing he rarely if ever used the dark side to heal himself. He relied now on modern technology—the goddess's mercy for such things. It came at a price and though he was a much stronger than he was years ago Anakin wasn't the same man he once was.

Within the alley, it wasn't as cold because the buildings blocked the light wind, but before she had a chance to say anything further, the knife was gone, as were his hands that had been around her form. Dormé whipped around, hoping to spot her captor, but it was too dark and she couldn't see him. It was as though he were a phantom that was there and then disappeared into the night. It could have been a dream or a nightmare, but his voice softly spoke to her in Basic and she knew he was still there, somewhere.

In silence, he watched the mysterious woman knowing all the while that he should leave her. But his legs wouldn't let him walk away, so he stood watching from the shadows a short distance away from the woman; watching and waiting for her to speak, attack or walk away.

It wasn't Anakin's voice. Dormé's heart fell at the realisation. Instead, it was some other man, someone who reminded her of her dear friend. Even though it wasn't Anakin, she still wanted to help him. He couldn't be that old, for his broken voice sounded young. Perhaps he was one of the orphans or abused children that she dealt with.

'Thank you,' she said. She looked through the pockets of her gown to find her comm, but she found a datachip, which contained her contact information instead. 'If you need help—any help at all, this is my information. You can contact me any time. I just want to help,' she added softly as she put the datachip on the ground.

A part of him wanted her to remain; another part of him desperately hoped that she would leave. It was just less confusing that way. Her gratitude hung heavily in the air weighing on his heart. It reminded him of another time, another place. Anakin couldn't guess why she was thanking him and briefly wondered if it was her thanking him or perhaps the goddess. Quietly he watched as she turned around and sought him out. For a moment, he almost thought she had found him but soon discovered that she was removing a datachip instead.

Dormé peered through the darkness surrounding her, trying to get a glimpse of the man who had either committed the crimes or had saved her from them. Without any luck, she finally gave up and sighed before walking away, leaving the contact information behind her.

Through the Force, he watched the strange woman as she made her journey home. As he had promised, Anakin made sure that no one dared to come near her, through the use of a rudimentary Force shield. Though it was difficult, due to the woman's strange signature, Anakin believed it was worth it. Anything to appease the goddess, to let her understand that tonight was one terrible mistake, a mistake he had no intention of repeating any time soon.

Only when he was assured that the young woman had returned home safely did he carefully collect the datachip. Afterwards he returned to the task of properly tending to the bodies, before retiring to his home once more.

Rest did not readily come to him and but the nightmares did leaving Anakin awake much of the night. It was because of his sleeplessness that he found himself turning his attentions to data chip given to him.

What he found was a surprise to say the least. It was a series of numbers, commlinks that were both work and private. It was both humbling and frightening leaving Anakin guarded and more than little concerned. Was this a trap? What was her intentions? Why would she care to make contact with him? Why the need to gain his trust?

It was time to seek out and find what he could of the young woman, by any means necessary. If this was indeed a trap Anakin wanted to be ready for it.

* * *

It took a little while for Dormé to walk back to the closest transport station, but eventually one that would take her home arrived and she boarded. The whole trip, she could only think of how close she had been to danger and how she didn't want to experience that again. She vowed that she would have someone else go with her if she ever decided to go on an adventure like that again.

Even as she changed for bed and slipped under the covers, she couldn't get the experience out of her head. Nor could she forget the feel of his hand on her waist and his breath on the back of her neck. His broken, pleading voice also shook her. Who was that young man? What had happened to him?

* * *

Saché was back at the office first thing in the morning, her expression weary and revealing the exhaustion she felt having worked the night shift. More bodies were found as predicted, but this time they were innocents and their demises were sloppy. However their burials were carefully done. None of it made any sense and this left Saché in a foul mood to say the least.

* * *

Dormé didn't know that she had fallen asleep until her alarm woke her up the next morning. Groaning, she shifted to turn it off and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed the time. She was going to be late for work! She stretched for a few minutes anyway before forcing herself into the shower and getting ready for the day. Breakfast would have to be on the go this morning.

She grabbed some food from a vendor near the transport station before boarding and taking the transport to the middle of the city. Once she was settled in her seat on the transport, Dormé's mind began to wander. She recalled the events vividly of the night before and now wondered what the _urugal_ she would have to say to her new co-workers. Would they believe her story?

'He buried them,' Dormé said as she entered the office. One hand held a mug of a stimulant drink and the other gestured to the photos Saché was looking at. 'I don't know why, but I think he didn't mean to kill those individuals. I don't think he meant to kill the girl either...'

'Would you care to explain why we found evidence of your intervention and you didn't feel the need to tell anyone where you were last night?' Soren asked suspiciously as he entered from the other side of the room.

'I was there, but it was to see if I could find the killer—'

'Alone? Unarmed?' Soren asked accusingly, folding his arms in disapproval.

'Yes.'

'And you found him?'

'I did...'

'And you just let him go and didn't tell us—'

Saché could hear Soren's voice and knew that he was as exhausted as she was which meant someone was going to be victim to his grouchiness. Soon she was following the sound of voices only to catch the tail end of their discussion.

'Soren, go easy on the poor girl. This is her first real mission after all and like she said she ran into trouble,' Saché said in tired tones.

Dormé felt very defensive now as she placed her mug on the table and faced the captain. 'I should have contacted you, but I was a little shook up when he was placing a knife at my throat—' she argued.

'He didn't injure you—he just let you go?' Soren asked, now having second thoughts about their new protégé.

'Wait a moment—you said he tried to attack but then let you go? Wait are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?' Saché asked in concern. Once she was assured that Dormé was indeed all right her thoughts immediately moved forward.

'That's got to be a first—we've never found any survivors of his before—which begs the question why didn't he just lose himself in the shadows? Why try to attack first and then let you go?' she asked. Something deep down warned Saché that there was more to this than they initially believed.

lose her job, but then Lady Saché interceded and this surprised her.

Soren was a bit put off at the interruption, but knew Saché had a point and this shut him up for a moment so he could regain his self—control.

'I'm all right,' she assured her, wondering why this person, who didn't know her very well, would care if she lived or died.

'There weren't any other survivors. He buried the other girl—I don't know why... I didn't see his face, but I heard his voice. He spoke to me first in what I think was Huttese, but I'm not sure,' Dormé added, trying to remember all of it.

Saché immediately relaxed upon learning that Dormé was unharmed and not hurt. However the run in clearly weighed on her mind and she wanted to learn what she could. As though reading her thoughts Dormé spoke of the man's voice. It was more than she could have hoped for.

'Huttese? Did you pick up an accent? Was it a local? Or offworld?' Saché asked in hopeful tones. This was definitely something they could use.

'I don't know what kind of Huttese. I'm not that good with languages,' Dormé admitted, now feeling as though she was rather useless in this investigation.

'If you heard his voice again, would you be able to recognise it?' Soren asked.

'Anywhere,' Dormé replied affirmatively. 'It sounded like the voice of a young man...but raw, coarse, not harsh, but there is no doubt in my mind that I would be able to recognise it if I heard it again.'

'Raw?—physical damage?' Saché suggested as she glanced to Soren. 'Given his line of work, it wouldn't be too off to suggest that he has been attacked.

'Maybe,' Dormé added, in regards to the possibility of physical damage on the man's throat. 'He sounded younger than I expected, given the atrocities of his crimes, but...it sounded scratchy, a little bit anyway—as though he smoked a lot of icoti or something.'

Soren furrowed his brow and looked to Saché. 'Have we got clearance yet to set up cameras in the area?'

Looking back to Dormé, he confessed, 'It's been ten years and the government is still refusing to give us the permission we need to really scan the area. I'm tempted to believe that some of their main sources of funding are in the illegal activities in the area and they don't want us finding out.'

She shook her head to Soren's question as she frowned. 'I only wish! As always, it's the same damn excuse, too much risk, too much money,' Saché groused.

Dormé had no idea about Captain Typho's conspiracy theories, but was more concerned about the man whom she believed was like how Anakin used to be. She remembered her dear friend and the fact that he too hadn't meant to commit the crimes he had. 'I think that would be a bad idea,' she said. 'I think it would scare him away.'

'Not if the cameras are hidden—'

'No, you don't understand. He would know.'

But Dormé clearly didn't agree with this idea and said as much, once more catching Saché's attention. Soren spoke out once more reading Saché's mind, it was an uncanny habit and one Saché couldn't help but appreciate and despise at the same time. 'How?' Saché began at the same time Soren did only to become baffled by Dormé's reply.

'How would he know? They wouldn't be out in the open. And the planting of the devices would not be so obvious either. We have narcs that can do it.'

'That's not what I mean. I just think that—that he would know. Even if he didn't see them, he would know that they were there. I don't know if that would stop him, but he might move somewhere else and then he'd be gone and we wouldn't be able to catch him.'

'What do you mean know? Are you suggesting he's one of those—' Saché spoke an old Naboo term that loosely translated into old guard. 'A person who can touch things with his mind? You think he's one of those?' A chill ran down her spine to the possibility. A more important question came to mind how would Dormé know this? One thing was certain Dormé did make a valid point. Too much traffic and moving would definitely spook their killer.

'Read minds? A Force sensitive?' Soren asked, now intrigued by the possibility.

Dormé shrugged, now wishing she hadn't even brought it up. If that man had dealt with the same sort of things that her dear friend had...no wonder he didn't want to make himself known. 'I just think it's better to let him be and see if he makes a mistake that would reveal who he is or where his hideout is.'

Incredulously, Soren ran a hand through his hair and went to the nearest machine to have a look at the data he had been poring over since he arrived in the office that morning. 'We can't lose him again. He needs to be brought to justice to own up to his crimes and pay.' Glancing from Saché to Dormé, he said, 'How do you suggest we catch him?'

'Well you know my thoughts on the matter,' Saché said with a hint of a smirk before giving Dormé a curious look. She too, was eager to learn of the young woman's thoughts. Especially given that she found the first evidence in ten years that could help the investigation, and in one night no less! To say she was impressed was an understatement.

Dormé fell silent and looked at the floor for a moment before meeting his eyes. 'I would like to have him try to contact me. I've left my contact data with him.'

The young woman's silence was expected but her next statement however wasn't and this time Saché was unable to keep her control. 'Wait—you did what? You gave a killer—a frakking serial killer your contact information? Are you mad?' There was no denying her fear as she began to pace. 'Oh great goddess what were you thinking? Look you can't go home that much is a given—you can stay at our place if you like but we're going to have to change your comm channels—your locks everything!' she rambled on as she tried to make sense of it all and prepare for the inevitable.

'I—I thought—for my other contacts when I was on Naboo—I thought it was a good idea so that way if he wants to talk to someone—so we could find the proper—'

'Do you have any idea the danger you've just placed yourself in? That man can gain access to your private quarters if he'd like! We've seen him do it enough times with his victims, nevermind attempting to make an attack!

'What you did was more than just foolish! It's dangerous and I'll be damned if I have to stand by and watch another throw their lives away because they want to help!'

Thankfully Soren stepped in before Saché could really speak her mind. The woman wasn't renowned for her expressing her true feelings and much preferred to mask it with anger. To her captain's request she gave a heavy sigh as she nodded. Saché knew better than to argue when he was in this mindset. She didn't need to be sensitive to the Force to know that he was up to something. While Saché was curious a part of her dreaded to hear what his plan would be. She had a sinking feeling it had to do with Dormé's admittance.

'Saché—' Soren interrupted as she went on about protection. 'May I speak with you alone for a moment? You—stay here,' he commanded Dormé.

Dormé's eyes fell to the floor, having a feeling she knew what they were going to talk about. They were going to tell her they didn't need her on the case in anymore and that she ought to go back to Naboo.

Once they were alone, he suggested to Saché, 'What if this is exactly the break we need? What if the killer takes her up on the offer and pays her a visit. He wouldn't kill her perhaps until he has gotten to know her better? It's not his methodology to kill an innocent, which is provedn by the fact he didn't kill her when he had a chance last night. What if we let this play out, see if he'll show up? We can still stake out her residence just in case, but keep a good enoug distance so that he doesn't know we're there. We can ask the Jedi for help in masking ourselves...What do you think?' he was excited by this idea, thinking that it would not be long before they were able to capture the murderer and all of this would lead to promotions and recognition from the top representatives in the galaxy!

'You can't be serious! Soren, you're going to use that woman's naivety to catch this killer? Sure he might not take out innocents all the time, but there's evidence to prove that he's slipped up! What if he slips up with her?' Saché said in concern.

'And if he's got all those weirdo powers he's sure to sense that we're near. I don't think it's a good idea there's too much at risk—Dormé's life being the greatest of these!' Saché said as she began to pace.

Nevertheless, the more Saché thought about it the more she could understand where Soren was coming from. However, she wasn't at all for the idea of placing Dormé's life in danger to catch the killer. No innocent life was worth that price.

'If we're going to do this, I want to make sure that there is no way that Dormé's life will be place in any danger. She's a good woman, I know she meant well despite how foolish her decision had been. She has potential Soren, I mean that,' Saché confessed.

'Perhaps your idea of getting the Jedi involved might be the answer we need. If they can be certain that they can do this without placing her life in danger then I'm with you in this madness you call a plan,' she concluded with a hint of a wry grin.

'Let the games begin.'

* * *

A/N: Coming up -_ Soren observed, 'A severed head? In a box? This is new.'_


	12. Box

Saché continued her research and sent some messages to the Jedi Council. In the meantime, she continued with her leads and tried to gather as much information as she could. By the end of the day, she was exhausted but hopeful. It would seem Dormé really was on to something and she was about to inform of that when she caught Soren attempting to wake her up.

The holo display continued to cycle through on repeat until Soren tapped her on the shoulder and caused her to wake up. Embarrassed, Dormé rubbed her eyes and saw what time it was. It was already evening.

'Go home and get some rest,' Soren said. He didn't say anything about having her move house or change her security codes. All he said was that she could report back here in the morning and continue to look for whatever little idiosyncrasies she could in the recorders they had from various hot-spots to see if she could pinpoint the killer's voice.

Chuckling, she shook her head. 'Give it time you'll get used to the madness of this place,' she assured an embarrassed Dormé. Soren didn't speak of Dormé finding another place to stay and this did little to ease her concerns.

'See you in the morning,' Dormé replied sleepily as she headed to the door.

When Dormé prepared to depart Saché pulled her aside. 'Look if anything seems off at home, anything at all no matter how silly or small you think it is call us. No better yet, call us and get out of there, head to our quarters, we're not too far from here,' Saché said quietly.

'I'm going to check up on you tonight just to make sure everything is all right and be careful,' she concluded in sheepish tones before departing.

* * *

Despite the lack of sleep, Anakin still managed to find some rest on his couch and by morning was awake and tending to the matter of his prey. Though the memory of his encounter weighed on his mind Anakin was more concerned about hiding the evidence. He had made such a mess of things and now was determined to ensure he personally saw that it was cleaned up. By the time he had a chance to look into the matter of the strange woman, it was already late in the afternoon. What he found changed everything.

In stunned disbelief, he stared at the holoscreen as computer before him calmly provided information pertaining to the young woman and the data chip she had given him. It was a trap; it had to be.

His fingers shook as they nervously fiddled with his utility belt, while his body became clammy and cold. The intruder was not only a member of security, but she knew enough about him to go by the alias of his childhood friend. Somehow, Coruscant security had discovered his past, more importantly they had discovered his weakness. The goddess was truly testing him now and Anakin didn't know what to make of it.

Once he recovered from his initial shock, the young Sith Lord became overwhelmed with rage and despair. Furiously, he tore his sanctuary apart cursing violently between sobs. It wasn't for his own discovery he feared, rather Dormé's. Even from this safe distance, he had failed her, maybe even betrayed her. He didn't want to think about what they had done to get the information out of her or her family. Why did everything he want to do never turned out as planned? One thing was certain: he'd be damned if he let them continue their little game, especially if it involved hurting his dear friend or her family.

Frowning, Anakin began to seek out more information—whatever he could find on this imposter who dared to call herself by his beloved's name. Anakin decided he would just have to make her pay—it would be the only way to avenge his beloved and her family. It would also be the only way that he would gain the goddess's favour once more. For this, he would have to prepare his sanctuary and add some new devices, things suited for the vengeance he sought. This was a new sort of evil, one he had never encountered before. He and he would not fail the memory of his friend by not being prepared.

* * *

It was another ordinary day for Anakin or so he tried to tell himself. But the discovery had left its mark and now he was torn between running away or making an attack. Should he call them on it? Should he play along? More importantly, why couldn't they see that he was trying to help them! Anakin cursed himself as he already knew the answer to that question. It shamed him and yet he knew he only had himself to blame if only he had been more careful, if only he had been in more control.

With a tired sigh, he began to tend to his waterflowers—the only real joy in his life now. They were full bloom as always and were growing rapidly up the walls, some even reached the ceiling. Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes and for a moment was taken back to another time another place. He could almost see his dearest friend and her smile: her freckles dancing as she laughed, the way her calloused fingers felt in his hands…

Soon he found himself thinking of the strange woman who had stumbled upon him that night. Not registering his thoughts, Anakin wondered what she looked like, if she too had freckles. Her voice was so familiar to him, inviting and peaceful, much like the scent of her hair just like—

'Waterflowers,' he murmured softly to himself as he pulled his thoughts forward. A part of him wondered what it all could mean, a greater part just wanted to prove to the goddess that he was good. Perhaps the goddess was giving him a second chance? Perhaps that was the real reason the female security officer dared to enter his domain. Maybe this was a test of another sort. If playing along meant he would regain her favour, and show her how sorry he was for his mistake Anakin would not hesitate.

While Dormé was out doing her duties, Anakin was accessing her information. Today, he would show the young woman that he was sincere and that he was sorry. While he wouldn't let the Coruscant security arrest him, Anakin wasn't beneath peace offerings.

As such, in Dormé's private quarters now rested a carefully packaged box designed for holding frozen items. On its lid was a carefully drawn smiling face with the writing 'Fore yoo'

In it contained a frozen head of his prey that he had murdered the night before: an infamous spice and black-market lord. He was a man who had been tracked down and arrested multiple times, but had been evading punishment for years. Anakin was certain his new mysterious friend would understand his gift. He hoped it would mark the end of the hunt on him, but most of all, Anakin hoped that she would like his little present.

He remained waiting in the shadows outside her quarters for her to return. He wanted to see and feel her reaction upon discovering that he had given her one of the more feared men in this part of the galaxy.

Remaining in a state of meditation Anakin waited for the young woman's return home. He wasn't certain of her schedule and hoped that she would return early if only because she had forgotten something, or was taking a break between shifts. However she didn't return and so Anakin laid low in the darker, unused regions of her area.

It was evening by the time he felt her strange Force signature approaching. Eager to see her reaction Anakin drew himself out of his state of meditation before getting closer to her location. Though he could have easily returned indoors to where she was staying Anakin felt it was wisest to remain put. He had a feeling that there would be back—up and was wary for anyone that seemed out of place.

Fortunately this wasn't the case, not so Anakin was able to get fairly close to the young woman's home and was even able to watch her from his position outside. The window was carefully hidden with a large tree making it easy for him to hide from passer-by's. There he watched in joy as the young woman examined his present. He couldn't wait for her reaction and believed she'd be thrilled upon discovering who it was he was giving her.

After having supper and showering, Dormé was ready to head to bed when spotted the strange package. Curious, for she had been so out of it when she first returned home that she hadn't noticed it before, Dormé set the container on the table and examined it. The spelling was the same as Anakin used to have and this made her heart beat faster. Was this from Anakin? Was he here? Was he going to finally return to her life?

_I've missed you so much..._ her heart said longingly to her other half.

Anakin's eyes grew wide as he heard a soft voice whispering into his thoughts. Could it be? Usually the goddess spoke into his thoughts often but if he made a mistake and disappointed her it could be days before he heard from her again. It confirmed his thougths that this was the right decision and Anakin's expression softened as he fought back unshed tears of joy.

_You forgive me? I was good this time. I gave him to her. I think she will be—_

But knowing she didn't want to get her hopes up, Dormé quickly opened the package only to find the horrifying gift inside. Her heart leapt to her throat. Wide—eyed, she placed the cover back on it and looked away. The smell was horrendous and enough to nearly make her sick.

What kind of joke was this? It certainly wasn't funny! She commed Saché and then Soren, telling them what she had found in her apartment, knowing she needed to report it, but after her duty was complete, she grabbed a blanket and went to her bed, huddling with her knees to her chest. She felt so cold.

Happy was the last emotion that Dormé was upon opening the box and immediately Anakin knew why. The ice had melted and now the head was decaying. He cursed himself for not being more mindful and watched in horror and sorrow as she frantically got in touch with her superiors.

Tears came to her eyes as she considered just how stupid she was for being here. Why did she come here in the first place? Why had she given a _haramu_ serial killer her contact information? Why—

_Anakin, where are you? I need you. I'm so scared. Anakin, I'm so scared... _she cried out through the Force as tears spilled from her eyes.

Anakin on the other hand had seen all there was to see and with a heavy heart quietly departed for his private quarters. He could hear a voice speaking into his mind but it was too scared and too sad to be the goddess he served. His goddess had no fear and never knew sorrow. If she was disappointed she would remain silent. Clearly it was his own pain manifesting itself and Anakin found it increasingly difficult to fight back his sadness.

Why couldn't she understand that he didn't want to hurt her. But that he couldn't fall for the trap either? Couldn't they just come to an agreement? Couldn't he just help them without having to pay the price of being caught?

None of it made any sense and to bury his sorrow, Anakin took to tending to the waterflowers. Normally they'd always cheer him up, but today all they did was remind him of the frightened young woman who was curled up under blankets on her bed. He shouldn't have stayed and he shouldn't have given her the head. And yet, a part of him was glad he did.

_I'm good. You have to tell her that I'm a good boy. I can't help her if she doesn't let me. I can't tell her I'm sorry either. You tell her I'm sorry—you tell her I'm a good boy,_ he desperately prayed to the goddess while struggling to tend to his plants. It was hard to think clearly when his thoughts were so filled with sorrow and fear. Little did he realize that for a brief moment his thoughts were now touching the young woman's own.

Dormé couldn't make herself leave her bed and the sanctuary the blankets provided. Fear caused her to act irrationally, and Dormé remained tucked under the blankets, crying and begging her dearest friend through the Force to save her. It was as though she had resorted to being a child once more, environed with the worst fears that plagued her thoughts.

But then, somehow in her sorrow, Dormé could have sworn she heard Anakin speaking to her. It had been many years since she last heard his voice. It was childlike and tentative, but she knew without a doubt that it was him. _Anakin?_ she asked as he continued speaking.

_I know you're a good boy; you are a good boy! _

The sound of her voice so gentle and so real was just too much for the young man to bear leaving Anakin to falter in mid action. The clips and the sprinkler gun slipped from his fingers as he whimpered Dormé's name. Could it be real? Was the goddess truly allowing him to speak to his friend again? More importantly what had he done to deserve this most unexpected gift?

Her words resounded deep within in soul reminding him of those blissful days when they'd speak of secrets and spend long hours learning how to read. Anakin could still remember his childhood friend reminding him when he made mistakes that it was alright, that he was good and she would always be his friend.

Now after years of silence, of attempting to regain the favour of his new master the goddess Anakin finally found himself receiving his reward. How many years had he prayed for this moment, how many more had he spent dreaming of her return imagining that she was there by his side smelling his waterflowers or singing him to sleep.

_Are you real? Is it really you?_ his heart whispered as he sank to his knees his body now shaking from the weight of this unexpected discovery.

_Anakin, where are you? Anakin, please tell me where you are so I can see you again! Please! I miss you so much! I want to see you and I want to help you and hug you—_

As the young woman spoke of wanting to see him again, of missing his friendship Anakin began to sob. The memories of Dormé's sorrowful face filling his thoughts as he recalled the last time they embraced. He could still feel her emotions as he walked out of her life for the last time. Even now, years later, he could say in all honesty that it was the only true selfless decision he had ever made in his life. The only decision he would never apologize for.

But now, upon hearing her voice, so rich and pure, filling his thoughts the young man lost all control of his emotions. Curling into a ball, he continued to sob until his tears ran dry. It was too much to hope for, too much to desire. He wanted to return to her to hold her again to speak her name but Anakin knew if he did so, the price Dormé would have to pay would not be worth it and so he forced himself to be silent. Next to leaving her behind all those years ago, this was by far the most painful thing he had ever done. Anakin could only hope that his dear friend would forgive him and understand it was out of his love for her that he now remained out of her reach.

* * *

Saché got the call and Soren and she promptly got into a speeder and frantically drove out to collect Dormé.

'He would have done something by now,' Soren observed as they hurried to the lift that would take them to Dormé's floor. 'This must be part of a new game... A severed head? In a box? This is new. What could it mean?'

Saché was not in the mood for jokes or even games. The discovery of the severed head immediately set her on edge. It took all of her professional training to keep from losing her steely edge and succumbing to her fears for Dormé's safety.

'Exactly. Which begs the question why? I mean a severed head? Is this his idea of a sick joke or some sort of off the wall gift?' Saché murmured as she rubbed her temples.

Upon landing on Dormé's floor, Saché swiftly drew her weapon and made her way to the young woman's apartment. She didn't know what to expect and wanted to be prepared for anything. Upon overriding the security to Dormé's quarters Saché soon found herself facing a rapidly decomposing head neatly resting on a table, a poorly written note and no signs of Dormé's departure.

'Dormé? Dormé you still here? Dammit girl you better not still be here because if you are I'm going to—' her voice faded off as she approached the young woman's bed chambers. The dim light peering from under the door was evidence enough for her and she whispered a curse under her breath before carefully opening the door a little.

'Lady Dormé—it's only us Saché and Soren here,' she said softly as her anger now swiftly deflated leaving in its place only concern for the young woman.

'It's going to be OK; everything is under control. But I think it's time for you to go,' she suggested softly feeling terrible for having not prevented Dormé from returning home. Even more so over the fact the office was sure to be too pleased with the evidence to even notice the horrific effect it had on their latest addition.

_Yes, Anakin. It's me. Please tell me where you are. I won't tell anyone, I promise. We don't have to stay. We can go anywhere...Anakin, I was attacked last night, but they let me go. I'm not sure if—Anakin, I'm so afraid. I want to be with you. I need you. Please, just tell me where I can find you..._

Dormé was so caught up in her desperate pleas to stay in contact with her friend, that she didn't hear her co—workers trying to reach her. 'Anakin?' she asked but when she heard Saché's voice.

'What? Oh—' Dormé scrambled out of the bed, wiping her eyes. She didn't want to appear weak.

Soren, meanwhile, looked at the evidence and repackaged it for taking it back to the control room. Although there was a chance that the evidence might have been corrupted by Dormé, Soren found that everything was intact. The note, however, was more important than the head. With the note, Soren thought they might be able to find out who the killer was. It was indeed a gift, as Saché suggested earlier.

He left ahead of the women, taking the evidence to be examined by their droids, but the note he would have analysed separately, hoping to find a record of the killer in some educational system.

Dormé agreed to stay elsewhere until her locks were replaced, but more than ever, she found herself wanting to return to Naboo, to her parents old house, but more specifically to the home Anakin used to live in with his father, the place she last saw him. She didn't want to think about the attack or the head. She didn't want to think about what could have happened with this killer. All she wanted was to find Anakin, whom she had finally regained contact with and start their lives together. However, this was not to be, not yet; for even though she continually spoke to him, she heard no replies, just as this happened many years ago. As soon as he was there, he was gone again.

As time passed, she began to wonder if she had hallucinated his voice in her head. She wondered if she had made up his response because she had been so afraid and he was the only comfort for her. This seemed to be the most logical idea, for she hadn't heard from him in many, many years.

Soren, meanwhile, found nothing in any of their archives that matched the killer's note and this made him quite furious and fed up with this investigation. He wondered if they might as well give it up. It wasn't the first time over the years that he began to lose faith in their ability to catch the monster. Even with the severed head, there was no DNA from anyone or anything else, save the dead man.

* * *

Her voice began to fade in his thoughts as Anakin drew on the Dark side to hide himself. It hurt to push her away again but he knew it was for the best. With the law and security constantly seeking him out —for they didn't understand he was an ally— Anakin didn't dare risk Dormé's safety out of his need to see her again.

Her promises broke his heart as did her wish to leave with him. Maybe once all of this was over, he would seek her out and find her again. Maybe one day, when he could finally prove to the goddess that he really was good, they could finally be together as they once dreamed. For now, he would have to try to convince the security instead.

* * *

A/N: Coming soon - Anakin tries leaving a gift of another sort.


	13. Departure

Saché was more than relieved to see that Dormé wasn't hurt but she didn't hold the young woman's tears against her. It wasn't as though she had experienced this sort of thing before.

'You okay? If you need a few minutes to you know, tend to things, it's all right. I'll be in the next room if you need me,' Saché offered in kind tones. She was startled to discover that despite her mocking remarks that this was indeed a gift. 'It would seem our killer has developed a crush. Unfortunately it's on one of ours,' she said in dark tones as they went through the evidence later.

Dormé seemed reluctant about staying with Saché but the security officer wasn't about to back down. In the end the two women made the most of their time with Saché find holo—vids and games (which neither was very skilled at). Though she rather enjoyed the young woman's company—good friends were hard to come by—Saché respected her need for privacy and ensure the locks were changed swiftly and guards set in place.

However ensuring Dormé's security proved to be easier than making use of the evidence they had found. Saché however, wasn't quite as easily dissuaded by the prospects as Soren was and couldn't help but think the note was a key of sorts.

'You know we could search out the paper use or the ink might narrow things a bit. I mean how many people do we know use this form of writing anymore?' Saché suggested after Soren vented out his frustration.

'I'm going to scope out any and all shops that sell this sort of stuff see if anyone bought anything recently might be able to give us a clue to his appearance?' she offered in hopeful tones.

* * *

Anakin promptly discovered that the young woman had found herself a new home. Disappointed that his gift had the entirely opposite effect than intended, Anakin tried to find other ways to show that he wasn't someone to be feared. It was easier said than done.

He had to be careful if he were to continue his hopeful little game. But thankfully the security, in spite of their speed and quick action, still relied on old methods of protection. Getting in and out of the young woman's home proved to be easier than he could have hoped.

The guards, though well trained, were not prepared for the mind tricks he had learned all his life. It was easy to touch their thoughts and instruct them not to see him. Even more simple was hacking the codes used as her new locks. It wasn't long before he was slipping into her home once more. This time it was his intention to learn what he could of the mysterious woman whose presence reminded him so much of another.

Every night, he would slip into her home and every morning, he slip away before the rising of the sun. Anakin tried his best to return everything he touched and handled where he found it in the young woman's house during his visits. However, it was all so fascinating to him as he hadn't been in the presence of another in so long that it was hard not to become distracted by it all.

Carefully he'd pick up this and that, smelling her perfume or gently touching the embroidery of her blankets. The pillows were so soft on her bed and smelled so much like water flowers that it was too much to resist. He ended up curling up and drifting to sleep for a time only to wake up startled and frightened. Anakin had quickly left after that only to return by morning.

On the night Dormé was due to return, Anakin decided it was time to leave her a little message; this one was by far a more innocent gift.

In the centre of her table now rested water flowers, freshly bloomed and well cared for. They were a rare breed a hybrid he created from the blooms stolen from the Naboo senator and a very rare collection he purchased from the black market.

Now after many long hours of careful tending to and watchful study Anakin was pleased to say he had produced the first of its kind. The flowers normally a crimson shade now contained veins of onyx throughout its silken petals. Though upon first glance it would appear they were dying in reality they were perfectly healthy and now capable of blooming in perfect darkness and could go for long periods without any water, a symmetry that reminded him all much of his childhood friend and himself.

With it remained another note that simply read:

_I soree. Forgiv mee?_

* * *

Though Dormé was reluctant to take up her co-worker on the offer of staying at her place, she eventually took her up on the invitation. It was awkward at first, but soon Dormé was bonding with Saché and it was as though they were old friends. She enjoyed failing miserably at playing video games and watching holovids in pyjamas, but it was also incredibly amusing when Saché kicked Soren out, saying it was a girl's night only.

Soon enough, Dormé was able to return to her own apartment and she had a lot of straightening up to do. She thought that the security people had gone through all of her things, for there were quite a few things out of place. She cleaned up and thought she was going insane, for some of her blankets, as she was folding up a blanket, smelled like what she recalled of her best friend.

She knew he couldn't have been here and thought perhaps it was because she hadn't been in her home for awhile that perhaps it was just memories that she smelled, not actually her friend.

'Anakin...'

But then, she found the flowers. Waterflowers...but they weren't like the waterflowers she remembered from Naboo. They were a different colour, but incredibly beautiful. She caressed the blooms and inhaled their scent. Surely this was the reason she was smelling this fragrance...not because he had been here...

That's when she spotted the note. 'Anakin? Anakin—' _Where are you? Why aren't you responding?_

He had been here. He had to have been here... Why was he hiding from her?

She went to bed that evening with a heavy heart, longing to see her friend again and wondering why in the universe he wouldn't show his face. It didn't make any sense. Dormé didn't make a connection between the gifts of the severed head and the flowers. She believed Anakin still heard her when she spoke to him and that was why he was apologising, because he wasn't speaking back to her.

_I miss you...I love you_ she whispered before she fell asleep.

* * *

When the security captain went to pick her up the next morning, for he wanted to check up on her, he spotted the strange flower and the note, which raised his suspicions. 'Why didn't you tell us you received another gift?'

'This was from my friend,' Dormé informed him light-heartedly as she quickly finished her breakfast and washed it down with some blue milk. 'It's nothing.'

Saché wanted to keep a close eye on the young woman, not only because of her situation but because she had become in many ways like a sister to Saché. Needless to say, the sight of the flowers caught her attention, while the note made the hair on her neck stand up. 'Soren—this looks like that writing from the first note!' she gasped in concern. Her eyes widened as Dormé spoke of her friend. Having suspicions that the killer was Force sensitive didn't help this opinion.

'Your friend, like that creep—our killer?' Soren demanded.

'No! It's a gift from my friend whom I've known since I was a child! It has nothing to do with the case!' Dormé didn't like the notion that he was bringing up.

'Wait—Your friend sent this? Are you sure? Because that last note looked just like this and we both know the gift that came with it! Look Dormé, I don't mean to push, but how can you be certain he's not playing with your head now?' she asked in frantic tones. This was hardly comforting and her defence to Soren's attempts to help was hardly helping either.

Who else could it be if it wasn't her friend? Dormé might have been a very educated woman, but when it came to her friend, it was something she wanted so desperately to believe that her emotions were clearly getting in the way.

Soren didn't know the young woman well, but he had a feeling that her emotions were clouding her judgement. Even he could see that the writing was similar, after Saché pointed it out. He had been examining the dried flowers on the wall and looking between them and the vase. 'Nevertheless, I would like to take this in as evidence...just to do a quick scan and see if it matches your other little gift.'

Dormé snatched it from the security captain's hand. 'Absolutely not.'

'What if he's been playing tricks with your mind, Dormé? What if he wants you to believe he's your friend when in reality you're one of his—' Saché shook her head now wanting to consider the horrific possibilities aloud._ This can't be happening,_ she thought to herself.

'He could have spotted your flowers here and thought you would like them, wrote a note to you—' Soren thought aloud.

Saché didn't like where all of this was headed and grew silent as Soren took note of the flowers.

Dormé caught wind of what the security officer was implying. 'You think he would be using some powers on me to make me think it's my friend, but he's really evil?' she asked, now feeling a chill run up her spine. This was not at all what she intended or what she had wanted. She didn't speak of the fact that this man was speaking to her in her head, just like Anakin, or that his voice was Anakin's... Who else could it be? Only Anakin had ever been able to speak to her in her mind. The killer couldn't have done that, could he? 'Maybe I should go back to Naboo for a little while, see my family.'

As much as Saché wanted to order Dormé to reside in their home ultimately she had to respect the woman's decision. Thankfully, Dormé spoke out suggesting she return home to Naboo for awhile. 'I think that would be a good idea. Even if it's only to clear your head and give you a break from all of this,' Saché agreed in quiet tones.

Dormé thought it would be a good idea to get away from Coruscant for a little while. As much as she enjoyed the bustling city life and countless things to do, she missed her family and she was also quite frightened about the possibility some serial killer might be pretending to be her old friend.

* * *

Anakin knew the exact moment she left the planet. He didn't know at first but he could tell something was wrong. It was as though there had been a shift in the air, a disturbance in the balance that had been his life for so long. Something had changed and Anakin knew that it had to do with her.

He didn't like to wait and the first chance he had Anakin was slipping off to her home to see if she was alright to know what it was he had felt. There were guards everywhere posing as normal people going about their day. While armed speeders, designed to look like civilian vehicles remained strategically placed. Anakin didn't need to approach the home to know it was empty. He could feel it and knew what it meant. She had left him, this time for good.

Frantic, Anakin struggled to contain his terror, the sense of panic that flooded his thoughts the way it did on that fateful day.

The sound of her voice echoed in his mind, as did the rush of emotions he felt from her as he walked out of her life. Now years later another was walking out of his life and all he could think about was her.

_This is not happening. It's not happening again!_

In his frantic state, he unwittingly touched Dormé's mind before the silence that was the dark side set in leaving Anakin no longer able to think.

It was days later when he awoke to find himself face down in the lower levels of Coruscant. It was the stench of blood and stale chemicals that first accosted his senses, followed by the pungent scent of rot mingled with waterflowers.

But when Anakin opened his eyes it was the vacant stares of his victims that greeted him. There were so many bodies everywhere of every age, race and sex. The entire room was filled with their lifeless forms, some hanging from the ceiling, others, horribly disfigured were tossed aside like disfigured dolls. But most were piled neatly in a heap in the middle of the room. The table he normally used had been tossed to the other side of the room and now lay shattered on the floor.

Staggering to his feet, he struggled to take it all in. He had no memory of any of this and the sight horrified him. Anakin didn't need to guess how they all died or why, it was just all too clear. Staggering back his eyes fell to his hands that were now covered in blood and dirt. There was no turning back now Anakin was certain of it.

* * *

It almost felt as though the weight of the universe left her shoulders when she arrived back at her family's house. Stepping inside, she was soon enveloped in her adoptive mother's arms and then her father's as they escorted her to her old room, talking about everything that had happened since she left and asking her questions about what she had been up to since they last spoke via comm. Her two younger siblings, Ryoo and Pooja, tackled her with hugs and then bounced eagerly on her bed. 'DORMÉ! DORMÉ! DORMÉ!' they chanted eagerly.

Dormé took each girl in her arms in turn. 'I've missed you too! Tomorrow after school we can go shopping, all right?'

The eight and ten-year-old had missed their older sister and wanted to tell her everything they had been up to. It was difficult for her parents to get a word in edgewise.

After the first few days relaxing and finally having a long rest, Dormé felt rejuvenated. She had been able to catch up with her family and forget about the scary things she had experienced on Coruscant; however, she hadn't forgotten about the contact she had with her old friend. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, get Anakin off her mind.

It was this that prompted her to visit the old orphanage she used to live in and even the remains of the home which Anakin used to live in. This was the last place she had ever seen him in person. Though she knew that he wouldn't be there now, it didn't stop her from wanting to visit this place. She felt more connected with him here. There were even some flowers growing wild here that used to be his private garden.

Dormé sighed as she bent down to caress one of the blooms which had not opened yet. It was too light outside still, but it would soon be dark enough for the bloom to open up.

She wondered if Anakin was all right. She wondered if he still thought about her, even if they were lightyears away. Who knew what sorts of places he had been or things he had done since they last met. Even if he wasn't the one who had contacted her, even if it had been that serial killer, Dormé still wished she knew where Anakin was or if he was all right.

* * *

Though he wasn't certain how pleased she'd be with her gift, the young man was in better spirits for reasons he couldn't explain. While he could no longer hear the young woman's voice, it wasn't missed on his heart and this added to the sense of contentment that lingered about him.

It was only after he had finished his latest prey—a rough mouthed pimp who enjoyed battering and torturing his girls—that Anakin finally heard Dormé's whispered voice speak into his thoughts. Immediately his heart raced to the possibility that he could have heard right. But he couldn't have heard that right, could he?

Biting his lip, Anakin forced his thoughts clear as he touched the darkness to block his thoughts lest she catch his location and try to find him. He hated doing this but things were getting dangerous and now he wondered if this too was part of a new test he was to pass, to prove that he was indeed good.

Carefully tending to the body and the evidence of his actions, Anakin finished his dark ritual. Once he was finished he then sought out the mysterious woman who reminded him in many ways of his childhood friend. He wondered if she'd be home by now or if she was still at work. To his great luck she was indeed back home and now resting in bed.

Though the temptation to enter her home was great, Anakin didn't wish to scare her away and decided to watch her through the window that over looked her room instead.

But before he had a chance to succumb to his sorrow and shame Anakin felt it once more. A powerful, strange shift of the Force, the very same shift he had felt upon first meeting his dearest friend. The mysterious woman had returned. She was back now, though he couldn't say for long.

The atrocious mess for the moment was entirely forgotten as Anakin tore into the fresher washed up and tore out of his home. Time wasn't on his side, but if he were to head up to the surface of Coruscant, he had to be discreet and attract no attention. He would just have to tend to the mess and the haunting guilt later. Now all that mattered was his need to see her again.

By the time he arrived to her home, the hour was late. The guards, their watch droids and hidden speeders were still in place. But this time Anakin was ready. Drawing upon the dark side he touched their minds, blinding them to his presence. Fortunately for him, none of the watchers were Force sensitive, thus permitting him easy access to her home.

Carefully he slipped to where he knew her bedroom window was and taking his place Anakin waited. He didn't expect to see her, despite the fact he could feel her presence nearby. Even if he only saw her silhouette it would be enough. The moonlight shone on her features casting a soft glow to her freckled features. She looked peaceful in rest, yet troubled at the same time. Remaining frozen in place, he continued to watch while time moved of its own accord. It reminded him of all the times that his friend used to watch him as he slept. He wondered if anyone now watched over her as she rested. Though it made his heart ache Anakin hoped so as he knew she deserved that much.

Dormé couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She knew it was her paranoia because of the gifts and notes, that it wasn't anything real. But one evening as she was getting ready for bed, she turned to close the curtains when she spotted a face looking back at her through the window that wasn't her own reflection. Dormé couldn't scream. She couldn't breathe.

Anakin couldn't say how long he had been standing there or how long he had remained in his state of Dark Side meditations. But he would never forget the way she looked when her eyes settled upon his form.

This wasn't about vengeance, games or even reliving the past. It was about forgiveness and redemption, as in Anakin's mind only she could save him from himself.

Their eyes met and for a moment time stood still as Anakin stared at her, staring through him, then at him. He knew he should leave, runaway and not look back but his feet wouldn't move.

But finally, she emitted a yelp and closed the curtains swiftly. She had to have been seeing things. Certainly it wasn't the killer. It was a figment of her imagination. Dormé reached to slowly draw the curtains back again to see if the face was still there...but there was nothing there. It had been an illusion. Eventually, she went to bed and was able to fall asleep for a time.

Meanwhile, Anakin quietly slipped to the back of her house where he used the force to override the locks. He was only there to apologize he told himself, to tell her how sorry he was for scaring her. But when he stepped inside and made his way to her bedchambers Anakin found the words and the courage wouldn't come. So he remained poised, hidden in the shadows of her hallways, waiting till he knew she was asleep. Only then could he finally face her and apologize for it all.

* * *

Anakin waited with baited breath as he could hear the young woman shifting about. Through the Force he could sense that she was asleep and so with great care he parted the door to her bedchambers and silently slipped inside.

It wasn't the first time he had watched her sleep, but it was the first time he found the courage to enter her home when she was still inside. It was also the first time he really had a chance to see her up close. For Anakin the moment was almost sacred, for he knew if there was anyone who could help him it was her. It took him some time to find the nerve to approach, nevermind speak to her. In silence, he watched her as she rested his expression a mix of relief, guilt and compassion. She looked troubled even in rest as though something were eluding her, something she desperately sought.

He could see the young woman's tears shed in rest and it broke his heart. Anakin believed he was the reason for it and softly he spoke into her thoughts. 'I'm sorry. I really am. I—became—lost when you were gone,' he whispered softly in accented Basic.

Dormé awoke from another nightmare. It wasn't the first time that her dear friend had called out to her in her sleep, needing her, wanting her help, but she couldn't reach him, couldn't see him, couldn't find him. It was taxing on her spirit, for Dormé had longed to see him again ever since he departed from her life. Now, after having made contact with him in their thought—speech, Dormé could have sworn he had to be nearby. He had to be, or else why were they able to use thought—speech again? Why was he haunting her dreams? What had happened? What had happened to her friend? Was he all right? Was he safe?

Dormé fumbled with the sheets as she, naked, slipped into the fresher to wash her face from the tears she didn't know she had shed. She turned on the water and let it run until it was warm enough and soaked a towel before washing her face and breathing deeply. She saw the sleeplessness in her eyes and was thankful she didn't have to work in the morning.

In stunned silence, he watched as the petite beauty emerged from her bed like a goddess from old. Perfection didn't begin to describe what he saw but immediately Anakin averted his gaze, feeling it was improper to look upon a lady without her permission. At the same time Anakin couldn't help but be reminded of another time another place. Back when Dormé and he used to fall asleep in one another's arms. Neither bothered with clothes as the blankets used to tangle up in their pyjamas and ended up removing them that way. Now years later Anakin still didn't bother with bottoms.

As he waited for her return, Anakin felt torn between leaving while he could and staying put. Before he had a chance to leave the young woman was returning ensuring he couldn't leave—not until she drifted back to sleep.

In time, she slipped off to rest and once he was certain she was resting Anakin shyly approached. With great care he sat on the edge of her bed and proceeded to watch her as she rested. Through the Force he tried to send her soothing thoughts to help her rest but the young woman's aura was strange and didn't' react too well to his attempts.

Confused Anakin continued to try ease her dreams while his fingers gingerly did caressed her hand. Though he couldn't say if his attempts worked on her Anakin did feel a lot better and more at peace.

But the moment was short lived as soon the young woman awoke causing him to jerk back suddenly in fright. Swiftly he staggered back and fumbled to his feet before making his way to the door.

She awoke to find someone sitting on her bed. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming and slowly sat up. When she realised that someone was there and it wasn't a dream, she yelped and tried to get out of bed, but the sheets weren't cooperating. 'Who are you? What are you doing here?' She fumbled about to get a light on and when she did, she saw the scarred man.

Her questions terrified him and once more, he tried to touch the Force so as to convince her that he wasn't there. It didn't work and soon the lights were blinding his sight—as he had grown accustomed to the darkness of the room.

Frightened, she finally got out of bed and threw on robe, tying in frantically and sharply in place. She had no way to defend herself and couldn't understand who this man was and what he was doing in her room. 'You left those presents, didn't you? And the notes?'

Dormé grabbed the nearest item that she could use in her defence, which happened to be a plush animal in the shape of a Naboo water creature. 'You stay there! Stay right there!' She didn't have a weapon of any sort nearby and she didn't think about grabbing a room lighting device. She aimed the plush animal at him like it was a spear.

Staggering back, he stared at her in horror as she pointed the stuffed animal at him. Confused he shook his head not understanding what was so terrifying about the plushie. It didn't make sense and yet he remained frozen in position his thoughts a scattered mess of fear and confusion.

'I'm not here. You don't see me,' he tried once more. Now the tendrils of the dark side were dancing around her instead of touching her causing the window in the room to shatter and the light to pop. Anakin mouthed a curse as he decided it was just better to get out while he could.

'Yes, you're here. Yes, I see you!' she didn't understand, but then the windows exploded and the lights went out.

Desperately he attempted to use the Dark Side but it was to no avail. She promptly clarified that she could clearly see him and this added to Anakin's fears. He whimpered as he tried to make his way to the door. The light burst and the windows shattered causing him to freeze.

'My head—' she gasped, dropping the plush animal. It was all so familiar, everything...the actions, the explosions, the way her head started to spin.

Her questions echoed in his thoughts and as much as he wanted to admit to his actions Anakin knew better than to speak. Instead he attempted to make his way around her to the door that would get him out of this place. Perhaps coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.

'Anakin—' she whimpered, clutching her head and pleading, or rather trying to plead through the Force, though she said his name aloud. She stumbled back to the bed to sit down.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. When she spoke his name, a name he hadn't heard in years Anakin's eyes grew wide. Suddenly, his shattered mind was in the past once more, the day when it all ended. Promptly, he was by her side as she moved towards the bed. Anakin tried to take her into his arms, to carry her away his thoughts no longer responding to coherent thought.

'Go—we must go—now,' he gasped, as she whimpered. He didn't know what else to do only that she had to leave with him. They had drawn too much attention and now security was snapping out of their daze and heading inside to protect Dormé.

'Go?' Dormé asked, her head aching and her thoughts confused.

At the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, Anakin snapped out of his haze left Dormé's side. He couldn't remain here and without a second thought he escaped through the window and made his way back into the night. However, in his swift escape, Anakin accidently cut himself on the shards leaving behind droplets of blood.

'No—don't—' Dormé had questions, questions that she couldn't remember, but knew she needed to ask. Her head stopped pulsating and her thoughts cleared, but the mysterious figure was gone.


	14. Waterflowers

The security guards stormed into the room, pointing their blasters all over the place. One demanded the others to search the area before going over to her. 'Are you all right, milady?'

'I'm fine—' she tried to say as she pieced together what had happened. It happened so fast.

'Blood,' an officer reported.

'That's mine—' Dormé said, standing up and waving them away. 'I don't remember what happened exactly, just that I thought I needed some new windows and I cut myself, but it's just a scratch—I'm fine—' Dormé hurriedly tried to explain. 'I think I was sleepwalking. I haven't been sleeping well, as you know...'

Some of the officers believed her, but the others thought the whole thing was suspicious. 'We need to go over the security footage about the perimeter...'

Dormé sighed when they left her so she could try to go back to sleep, even though the windows were only covered with a sheet now. She was thankful there weren't any cameras in her bedroom. She needed at least some privacy.

In the morning, her escorts questioned her about the events and it was clear to her that Captain Typho didn't believe a word of what she said, but thankfully he didn't make a big deal about it. He mentioned wanted to see her hand, but Dormé put a bandage on her perfectly good hand to pretend it had been wounded the night before.

Saché didn't want Dormé returning home and didn't hesitate to make it clear. 'Accident? You really expect us to believe that you left blood trailing out of your window and into the gardens?' she asked in concerned tones.

Later when Sache was along with Soren the security officer expressed her fears. 'The DNA doesn't match hers at all. The blood spatter analysts couldn't find a match for it either. Clearly this is the killers blood!

'What worries me is that she didn't say anything—that even now she's denying it!' Saché explained in concern. 'I'm worried about her, I think he's playing mindgames or tricks. Maybe we should speak to a member of the Jedi Order? Perhaps they know how to undo this?' she asked in quiet tones.

* * *

Dormé didn't know why she was protecting the man, but she just had to believe there was something going on with him that police forces and violence weren't going to solve. He was trying to reach out to her, not to kill her. He would have already killed her if that was his intention; she had no doubt of that.

Her entire apartment was swept through the day while she was at work, but Dormé already removed the blood evidence before they had a chance to mess about with her apartment. That evening, when she got off work, she found her place was entirely immaculate as if someone had gone through with an entire cleaning crew. It was cleaner than when she bought the place.

However, this didn't suit Dormé. It didn't feel at all like home. Even after cooking dinner, it smelled like a hospital and Dormé was quite perturbed by this. Since she didn't have anything else to make the overly clean scent go away, she got out some candles and lit them before taking a shower and hoping it would smell better by the time she got out.

At least by the time she crawled into bed, it didn't smell as awful. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

Anakin returned home and carefully cleaned up the vast mess he had made. He knew something had to be done, there had to be a way to show her that he was good, that he wanted this to end as much as he knew she did. The question was how?

Only when his sanctuary resembled the sterile environment did he finally come up with some semblance of a plan. However it would require great care, as well as speed. He couldn't be certain that there wouldn't be any interruptions. Ever since the young woman came into his life Anakin found he couldn't ever complete his missions—his duties— without something going terribly wrong. It was almost as though the goddess were giving him a sign.

That night Anakin decided to end things once and for all. With great care he prepared a sleeping serum that was certain to render her unconscious until the time was right. His sanctuary too had been tidied and prepared so there was no doubt what it would represent. The rest of his house as well had been thoroughly cleaned. Even the windows opened so that that the scent of fresh air and waterflowers filled the building.

Having prepared everything as necessary Anakin departed. With lightsaber on his hip, the hypo—gun with the sleeping serum in hand, and a small box that contained and samples of his recent guilty prey Anakin approached Dormé's home. There were guards everywhere as well as hidden cameras and traps. Anakin had expected as much and soon used the Force to de-activate the technology and dull the sense of the guards.

Overridding the security codes was the easiest of his tasks and soon Anakin was quietly stepping inside her home once more. This time he was mindful to leave no note though he left the flowers and the odd box on the table as before.

However when he entered her room Anakin found himself in the presence of something entirely sacred.

Candles lit the room and casting shadows everywhere. The soft scent of waterflowers filled his senses, but it was the sight of her beautiful form sleeping in bed that held his attentions. The idea of injecting her with the serum and stealing away from her was the furthest from his mind.

It was as though Anakin had stepped into the past, one he had believed only existed in dreams. With unshed tears in his eyes he quietly approached her sleeping body and gingerly reached out to touch her cheek.

Many of the candles were burning down as Dormé drew deeper into her dreams. It was strange that as the night wore on, Dormé felt as though her beloved friend was nearby. She could hear his laughter, see his smiling face...

They were running together, holding hands and laughing as they rushed through the garden. They collapsed on their backs, staring up at the sky before Anakin took her cheek and directed her attention back to him. He suddenly looked so much older than when she first began running with him. She noticed she too was larger, her legs and arms were longer as was her hair. But Anakin held her captive in his gaze and he kissed her...

Thunder boomed overhead as the darkening clouds overtook the sun. The ground beneath them shook and she tried to hold onto Anakin but he fell through the crack in the earth beneath them. She screamed his name and he cried out to her...

Then the dream was shifting and changing in front of her. She heard whispered words that spoke to her heart more than her conscious thought.

'I—miss you,' he whispered in his native tongue as in his mind he was once more the little boy who would slip into his friend's home and sleep on her bed. Lost to the memories of the past Anakin gingerly crawled onto the edge of the bed where he curled up on top of the blankets.

He didn't realize how tired he was until that moment. Though he told himself he would only briefly close his eyes and then leave, it wasn't long before he was softly snoring. His dreams were blissful and peaceful—a first since that fateful day when he was forced to walk out of Dormé's life, never to return.

It wasn't the feel of her soft skin that caught Anakin's attentions, nor the gentle smell of her hair that held him captive. It was the way her fingers felt when she reached out to touch his hand, how callous and warm they felt against his own. It took him another time and place and would haunt him for days to come. When their fingers touched Anakin saw her knitted brow relax and her expression calm. Whatever the dream it was clear that she was more at peace now than before.

It was the peace he found her in touch and in her aura that enabled him to fully relax. With great care he slipped to the edge of her bed and drifted into the most peaceful dreams he had in years. Lost in memories of the past Anakin relived his brief time with his beloved friend while wistfully hoping for a future he had long since lost faith in.

She felt a cold touch on her cheek as she resurfaced from the dreams. Dormé reached up to touch the hand on her cheek. She exhaled, comforted by the touch that soon slipped away and it was the sound of light snoring that woke her fully.

She opened her eyes and curiously sat up to see the curled up figure of a boy—or was it—it was a young man, for he was too large to be a boy. And she recognised him as her attacker of the night before.

Hesitantly, Dormé went to wake him up, but stopped herself. He looked so peaceful that she knew it would be a crime to wake him. Instead, she rose to get an extra blanket and put it over him. She tenderly brushed hair away from his eyes and watched over him as he slept, not daring to make a move otherwise.

When he awoke Anakin found himself wrapped in the warmth of a blanket that smelled of water flowers. He felt both well rested and at peace upon waking and knew the only time he ever felt this way was when he rested in Dormés arms. Believing it was a dream Anakin felt the calloused fingers gently brushing back his matted hair. Opening his eyes he met the young woman's gaze and heard her speak a name he hadn't heard in so many years.

The sun was just beginning to rise when he stirred. She smiled at him and bade him good morning before introducing herself properly. 'I'm Dormé. And you are?' she asked, trying to be polite and not forcefully inquire about his actions or motivation. If he was their wanted criminal, the infamous murderer, Dormé knew she would also have to be careful, though she didn't think that he would harm her. Somehow in her heart, she knew that he could never harm her.

Furrowing his brow Anakin was about to speak when he felt the guards through the Force. It had all been a dream, one that was no longer real. Immediately instincts took over and the young man shirked back the blankets and withdrew from the young woman's touch. He had overstayed his time and now it was time for him to leave.

He didn't like her touching him and this caused her to frown and withdraw her hand as he cast off the blanket and seemed to try to get away from her. Dormé fetched the blanket from the floor in order to fold it, keeping her distance and hoping that he might change his mind about leaving.

She watched him in confusion as the sunlight peeked in through the curtains, casting a warm glow on Anakin's awakening form. It was hard to believe that it was really Anakin, her Anakin... She hadn't seen him in so many years. He looked different, but his eyes were still the same, deep blue.

With barely contained panic Anakin grabbed the hidden hypogun he kept in his belt. It was an unwanted necessity, one he only used to capture his prey. It was also to ensure he didn't use the darkness until it was absolutely necessary. Most of the time he used it to keep his prey under control until they were back into the sanctuary. Sometimes even this wasn't enough and it was during those time he'd use the dark side which often led to hurting innocents. Now he used it to ensure that the young woman wouldn't turn him over to the authorities. He had to show her that he understood, that he was good like them. So with unnatural ease he slipped behind her and placed the hypo gun to her neck.

'I'm sorry, but we have to go,' he whispered before injecting her with a mild sedative. As much as he wanted to use the Force to put her to sleep Anakin knew its effects on her weren't predictable. Instead he touched the Force to dull the senses of the guards. He desperately hoped that no one noticed that that the security cameras were no longer working.

His voice sounded strange like before when she was in the alley, but before she could connect the horrific event with that of her friend's return into her life, she lost consciousness.

* * *

It was much later when Anakin's senses returned to him leaving him vaguely recalling how he escaped the guards but not without murdering one of them in the process. It wasn't intentional, a side effect of the fact the young woman's strange aura caused his powers to go awry.

The man's screams as he clutched his pounding skull before it caved in still haunted Anakin. It was then that he recalled that he had left the mysterious woman on the sacrificial table in the sanctuary. Anakin didn't know why he left her there or even why he would choose that room above all others. However as soon as he was aware of it Anakin rushed off upstairs to move her downstairs. It was just better to wake up to the soft scent of waterflowers as opposed to the pungent stench of sterilizer and bacta.

The room Dormé found herself in was incredibly tidy, sterile even. All along the walls were strange weapons and devices clearly designed for torture. There were no forms of furniture, unless one considered the strange, violent looking devices as such. Soft peaceful music played from hidden speakers, a sharp contrast to the macabre setting. There was some bowls of water that now had crimson and onyx waterflowers growing out of them. They decorated the corners of the room.

Bleary—eyed Dormé grasped her head as she blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get a grasp on what had happened. 'Anakin?' she asked softly as she slowly tried to sit up. 'What's going on? Where are we?'

Anakin rushed into the room clearly expecting to find the young woman still unconscious. But she was clearly awake and now sitting up. Though he didn't catch her use of his name he did get the rest of her questions and it caused his cheeks to burn a bright red.

'...We're in...my sanctuary,' he confessed in soft tones. 'I was going to place you somewhere more—comfortable.

'Your sanctuary?' she repeated, continuing to look around at all the sharp and dangerous—looking tools. _Did you bring me here to die?_ she wondered, but the way Anakin looked at her made her think otherwise.

Anakin weakly nodded not knowing how else to explain this dark, twisted place where he made justice through the darkness.

'I didn't want to leave you back there—it was dangerous I can't afford. You don't understand—I'm a good boy I really am,' he said nervous tones as he began to fiddle with his utility belt.

To his surprise, the young woman was neither scared, or even surprised for that matter. Her emotions however revealed something more that he couldn't quite grasp. His stomach felt as though it were filled with knots forcing him to fiddle with his utility belt the way he used to whenever he knew he was going to be beaten. But he knew that the young woman meant him no harm it was clear in the way she watched him the way she carefully approach.

'I need your help—I need you to help me be—clean again.'

She got down off the table as he fiddled with his utility belt just as he used to. Even though his voice, which was injured, sounded odd to her, the words resonated with her. It brought tears to her eyes and she moved to slip her arms around him.

But after years of being apart from others Anakin was no longer capable of registering gestures of kindness from violence. When the young woman moved to slip her arms around him he shrank back as his eyes grew wide in concern. 'Don't—please don't,' he pleaded in barely

audible tones as he moved towards the door.

'Everything's going to be all right!' she said with fierce determination. 'I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you. Promise you won't ever leave me again!' It was such a struggle for her not to cry. She was reunited with her beloved friend and yet he was so broken, so lost... Dormé vowed she would stay by his side and help him heal, even if that meant sacrificing her career...or even her very life.

Frozen he stared at her in confused disbelief. 'You'll help me?—you'll heal me?' he asked softly his eyes wide and filled with innocent hope.

It seemed to her that he was acting more like a child than the young man he clearly was now and his voice, his damaged voice was shaking. She thought fiercely_, I know you're good, Anakin. You are good. You always have been._

Suddenly Anakin froze as a familiar voice filled his thoughts. Stunned he stared ahead as though trying to envision something or someone that wasn't there. He knew it was Dormé but had yet to understand that Dormé wasn't millions of miles away, but right in front of him. _Even when I make mistakes_? he softly pleaded back.

She heard his voice in her head, clear as day. It was Anakin's voice, crisp and unharmed. It brought new tears to her eyes. 'Especially then,' she replied softly.

'I will help you,' she said, not quite understanding, but willing to do what little she could to help heal him.

But when the young woman spoke out Anakin's attentions snapped back to her. His relief was evident and he gave a shaky smile. 'You will? You promise?' he asked in hopeful tones. Though he didn't know who the young woman was her words reminded him of another bringing a shy but sad smile to his scarred lips.

'I'll stay—as long as I can—' he promised softly before taking a step forward. 'But you must promise me that you will help me—that you'll make me good again,' his voice shook as his nerves caught him off guard. A part of him wanted to run away, a greater part of him just wanted to cling onto her and lose himself in the peace he felt in her aura.

'You don't remember me, do you?' she said, the thought also broke her heart, for he didn't really seem to remember himself either.

Her question however startled him and he furrowed his brow in confusion as he studied her intently not sure how to respond. Of course he knew who she was, had he not been tracking her since the first encounter that fateful night?

She began to cry and once she started, she found it hard to stop.

But suddenly the young woman began to weep and the sight of it tore at his heart leaving feeling divided and longing to help. If only he knew how.

'I'm sorry—I couldn't—I can return you home if that is what you want—I only showed you this place so you could help me. This is my sanctuary—the place where my—evil lives,' he stammered as the young woman wept.

Dormé wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from him at the surrounding room, trying to see if she could find anything to help him with his wounds.

Quietly he approached her as she turned her back to him. Using the Force he tried to make one of the bowls with the waterflowers float towards her. But when it came close he found his grasp on the Dark Side to falter and so the waterbowl remained a few feet from her. 'For you,' he whispered softly his expression turning shy. As much as he wanted to hug her the young man was far too intimidated and uncertain how she would respond if he did.

Though Dormé didn't yet quite understand how this place of evil could be a sanctuary, she just shook her head and tried to wipe her eyes. She saw a strange bowl filled with waterflowers floating toward her and she whipped her head around to look at Anakin's shy expression. She then looked at the bowl and dared to dip her hand in to caress one of the strange—looking blooms. It clearly was the same sort of flower, though these were the crimson and black shade, so different from the ones they played with as children. 'Thank you,' she said.

Anakin held his breath as the flowers floated towards her. The Force seemed to have an odd effect whenever he was around the young woman. Her fingers gently caressed the bloom and Anakin felt a little of his nerves beginning to fade. Her gentle gratitude wasn't missed on him and Anakin blushed a deep red. 'I made it—it took me some years—I hope you like,' he said softly before suggesting they visited the more pleasant places of his home.

Touching her throat, she remembered when Anakin first found her, how she could barely speak. He had so many injuries. 'Do you have any bacta?'

'Bacta?—Did I hurt you? Oh _echuta_—I'm so sorry I didn't mean I thought I was careful, its just—I was scared the guards—nevermind I'll get some for you,' he said about to slip out of the room only to stop.

'It's better if you join me—my house isn't all like this, just this place is—dark,' he explained carefully. It was hard to speak after so many years of solitude but Anakin managed and was soon guiding Dormé downstairs to his living quarters.

She was thoroughly confused by her best friend and didn't know what to make of his strange sanctuary or his behaviour, but she trusted her instincts. At his offer, she went to his side so that she could follow him out of this sanctuary.

Quietly he guided her to the fresher which like the rest of the house was overrun with waterflowers of every shape, form and shade. With a shy smile he collected a bottle of bacta, gauze, and cotton before sheepishly motioning her to have a seat. Biting his lip he struggled to find the courage to examine the wounds he believed she had. It had been so long since his hands had been used for good instead of evil. 'Forgive me milady but where are you hurt? I don't sense anything—but I've been wrong before.'

The rest of the house was beautiful. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took a look around before having a seat as instructed. 'No, I'm not hurt—I wanted to get the bacta for you,' she said. Certainly that was why he was asking her to heal him of his wounds. He didn't want to go to the hospital or else he would have already gone and she couldn't imagine how long it had been since he had proper medical care. Though her medical training was basic at best, she could read and there were plenty of resources for her to peruse in order to help him as best she could.

Her words confused him and Anakin furrowed his brow resisting the urge to jerk away when her calloused fingers touched his own in the process of removing the bacta. 'I'm okay—' he murmured feeling his heart race. Though his wounds were already healing they were far from well. Her gentle assurances left him speechless and deeply moved. She reminded him of his old friend but he knew that wasn't possible.

Carefully, she slipped her hands to the bacta in his hands and removed it so that she could put it on the cuts on his hands. These were from awhile ago and she knew nothing had been done to help him. She wondered if he had even noticed they were injured. 'I don't want you to get an infection,' she explained as she carefully tended to him.

Her touch was gentle and it made him grow increasingly nervous. Yet he didn't leave nor did he turn her gentle touch away. There was something incredibly familiar about her touch and yet Anakin could no longer remember where he had felt it.

There were other, older and more serious wounds that were now just scars on his once flawless skin. She could only imagine what other sorts of scars were underneath his clothes and the possibility broke her heart. Curiosity prompted her to ask if he could silently show her any of his other injuries and lifted his shirt a little.

All his life Anakin had always associated physical touch with pain, suffering and hate. Only one person had ever shown him otherwise. But she was gone now somewhere far away or so he believed—somewhere safe or so he desperately hoped. But when the mysterious woman gently tended to his hands, cleansing them of their dirt and dried blood Anakin felt unshed tears come to his eyes. She kissed his bandaged palms and this time he was unable to hide the tear that spilled down his cheek.

Glancing away, he tried to hide the evidence while attempting to pretend as though nothing was wrong. If Dormé noticed she didn't say a word and tried to tend to other wounds—wounds he wasn't quite ready to share with her.

He jerked back feeling incredibly conscious of his appearance and the wounds he bore. 'I'm fine,' he stammered out quickly. 'But—thank you.'

She hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable and felt bad that she had. She apologised quickly, trying to explain that she just wanted to see if there were other wounds she might help with. After all, he had said he wanted her to heal him and she took it literally. He seemed rather confused about some things.

His cheeks glowed a bright red as he sheepishly nodded. He understood that she meant well but couldn't imagine that she'd want to see all his markings and scars—as there were many. 'Thank you for your help—all of it. I'm sorry—I just—I'm not wounded there. Just scars nothing worth looking at,' he admitted in shy tones.

Dormé pretended to ignore the tears that stained his cheeks when she tended to his wounds. It would hurt to much to acknowledge it or to think about what horrors he endured ever since departing from Naboo. 'It's all right,' she replied, when he spoke of his scars.

Quietly he stepped back and waving a hand he bit his lip while the other attempted to fiddle with his belt. 'I—would you be hungry? I can prepare—I mean have my droid prepare something for you to eat,' he stammered. Though he knew in reality she would have to return home at some point for now Anakin couldn't bring himself to part ways with her. She was a mystery he had yet to solve.

'Sure,' Dormé said to the invitation for breakfast. It was only then that she realised she was in fact hungry and hadn't eaten anything yet. 'Thank you, Anakin,' she added.

Anakin froze when she spoke his name, his back turned to her as he struggled to register what he had heard. Was it real? Was he hearing things again? It wasn't the first time he thought he heard this name—his name. In the past it had always been in dreams but now there was no denying that it was real.

'How—' he began before facing her as he furrowed his brow. 'That was my name once—long time ago,' he admitted softly. But almost as soon as his thoughts cleared they clouded once more leaving Anakin to quickly disappear into the kitchen where he activated the droid so as to make them something good.

'By what name do you call yourself now?' she asked. 'I could call you something else, if you prefer,' she offered, not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable or worse become angry with her.

Anakin's cheeks blushed a bright red to the woman's gentle words and the assurances found in them. Bowing his head, he bit his lip before furrowing his brow to her question. He wasn't sure what to tell her as in truth it had been years since he had been called anything other than the derogatory names given to him by the press.

'I don't,' he confessed with a hint of embarrassment. 'I haven't been called that—since I can remember,' Anakin added before giving her a confused look.

As she waited for their breakfast, Dormé's eyes examined his home more closely and wondered how long he had been here. She wondered why he hadn't bothered to contact her earlier or if it was because of his situation. She wondered if he had been living here all alone, and figured it must be the case if he was in fact this notorious killer. She almost wanted to ask, but also wasn't sure if he even knew.

Re-joining her, the young man found the petite beauty looking around taking it all in. It pleased him to see that she wasn't put out by his wild waterflower collection of that the lights were dim so they could grow more abundantly. 'I don't like the dark—ironic I know. It's cold—but the flowers like it so I keep the lights down for them,' he said softly.

'My friend—she used to love waterflowers. I grew one for her under my bed years ago that's how I know they like the darkness,' he confessed in shy tones. 'Now I grow them to honour her memory.'

She examined the flowers again, loving the mixture of colours and wondering how they got here. 'They're beautiful.' He spoke of the past and she wanted so badly to try to tell him that she was that friend, but she knew he wouldn't believe her, not yet. 'When I was little, my friend gave me one. I saved it. Even when it died, I pressed it and now it hangs on the wall of my apartment. I couldn't bear to part with such a gift.'

Suddenly the young woman was speaking to him of the past and her words touched him deeply leaving him wondering if his dear friend still had hers. Or even what became of his dear friend. Anakin hoped she was all right—that her life had become as loving and peaceful as he had wanted it to be. 'I know it would mean a lot to them—to know you cherished it. I know it would for me,' he admitted with a shy smile.

The meal was nice and she enjoyed her dear friend's company, even if he didn't remember, or rather didn't recognise her. After all, she assured herself, it had been many years and she probably looked very different as well. 'It's very nice here,' she said. 'Thank you for letting me see it.'

Anakin nervously fiddled with his utility belt as he gave a sheepish shrug. 'I'm sorry it had to be this way—I would have preferred to have invited you instead,' he said as he met her gaze.

'I would have come,' she said, 'if you invited me.' She wondered, 'Do you think perhaps it would be better if I came here to visit you?'

His eyes grew wide to her suggestion as his expression became troubled. 'That would be too dangerous! I can't have them find me here! I won't let them find me!' he said as he rushed forward to grasp her arms with his bandaged hands. 'Promise me you won't return here! Promise me you won't come back here!' he pleaded his expression both fearful and desperate.

For injured, healing hands, his grip was tight and she gasped. 'But I don't even know where this place is. I couldn't come here unless you told me how!' she said.

'I just—I like this and I want to see you again and I don't want you to get hurt again by coming to see me either,' she said, referring to his hands.

'How—how did you? Do they—' he began feel a chill run down his spine to the possibility. But it was a fleeting thought and soon he was distracted once more.

'No,' she shook her head, wanting to make physical contact with him again, but hesitating. She didn't want to scare him away. 'I didn't tell anyone. No one else knows your name, or I mean the name you used to be called: Anakin Skywalker.'

'They think you're a murderer and want to put you in jail, Anakin—I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want to protect you too...'

Even after he did Anakin was tense and on edge. Though her words were assuring the young man was nervous and fearful for her safety. Her promise to protect him was met with guarded hope. 'Then maybe we could meet somewhere else—somewhere they wouldn't know,' he offered in soft tones as he held her amber gaze.

'I just don't want to see you hurt—and I don't want to be put in prison either. They don't understand why I do what I do—even I don't understand,' Anakin said sadly.

'That is why I need your help. I need you to heal me—like my friend did years ago,' he said softly. He felt guilty for asking such a grand task, at the same time he knew it would be the only way to become the person his friend once knew him to be. It was also his belief that only when he was '_healed'_ would he be able to see Dormé again.

Dormé wondered how long it had been since he had spoken to anyone, outside of his victims. It saddened her to think that her best friend went so long without a glimmer of humanity, without being free from the burden of the darkness that consumed him. Even if his mind was no longer what it once was, if he couldn't control the darker urges, even so...Dormé would not fail to try to bring him back to the way he used to be. She wouldn't fail him. She would not leave him, at least she would try her hardest not to.

'I promise I won't come back here, unless you bring me here, since I don't know how to get here, OK?' she said as she tried to calm him, rubbing his arms and meeting his eyes.

'I will meet you wherever you tell me to go, Anakin,' she vowed straightforwardly. 'Wherever you want me to be, I will be there.'

Anakin felt a lump form in his throat. Glancing away he fought back his emotions as he tried to clear his thoughts. It seemed only yesterday his beloved friend had spoken similar words only to watch him turn and walk away. Though he didn't know this woman –or so he believed— Anakin swore he would not leave her. He would protect her both from himself and from those who hunted him. If guarding her would honour Dormé's memory then he would do it without hesitation. 'I just don't want you to be hurt my lady. I once was forced to leave my friend behind to protect her—if it is necessary I will do the same for you,' he confessed sadly.

It was heart breaking to know the truth: that he had been here, hiding in the darkness, unable to control the dark powers he had, trying to stay out of the law's eye, afraid and alone. He had been all alone this whole time; she knew this to be true now and it was so sad. 'I understand,' she replied to his concerns.

Dorme didn't know how to help him or how to stop the cycle he was in. She didn't know what to do or who to ask for help. She wished she understood the powers he had so that she might be able to know what would be the best. It was then that she remembered the Jedi that Captain Typho spoke of. Perhaps if she spoke with the Jedi they might be able to enlighten her as to the powers Anakin had and how to control them. She wasn't sure, but she knew it would be a long time before anyone else would be able to meet Anakin. It would be a huge step. First, she needed him to be her friend and to trust her.

'Perhaps we could meet at the gardens—in the eastern regions—central sectors. Not many go there anymore because it's old and unkempt—but I've been working on it. I thought maybe you'd like to see it,' he confessed with a shy, but hopeful smile.

'OK,' she said, smiling at him.

Her acceptance brought a boyish smile to her words, but when she asked for an embrace Anakin faltered once more feeling uncertain. The invitation was hard to refuse, the very idea of feeling the warmth of someone who cared about him was almost too much to ask. Yet Anakin couldn't be certain it wasn't a trap—that there wasn't a price that came with it.

Dormé asked, 'Would it be OK if I hug you? It's just that I think we both need one right now,' she tried to explain sheepishly. She didn't want him to be afraid and thought it would at least prepare him for it. She opened her arms slightly.

But when she opened her arms slightly all Anakin felt from her emotions was love and compassion. Suddenly it wasn't the beautiful stranger he saw anymore but his childhood friend. Though he didn't believe the beauty before him was his childhood friend for the moment Anakin was too lost in the memories of the past to care. Without warning he lunged forward and pulled Dormé into a tight embrace before bursting into uncontrolled sobs, both out of joy and sorrow.

Silently he wept in her arms feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was the first time in years since he felt the warmth of another's embrace and the hope it held. Her gentle touch and earnest words reminded him of simpler times and soon he was rubbing her back as well his fingers playing with the edges of her hair as they once used to.

It took her a moment to realise that he was sobbing and she started to cry as well, though her tears were silent. She rubbed his back and whispered words of reassurance. 'I've missed you so much, Anakin,' she said softly. 'We'll never be apart again.'

Memories overcame Dormé as well and she smiled through her tears to the thought of the many evenings he would sneak over to her bedroom window and how they would share secrets in the dark. She remember the first time he met her adoptive parents and the times they would cook together and have pillow fights. And she remembered their first kiss and the ideas for their future.

All was not lost; Dormé had to believe this.

When they part, she wiped his eyes; though she wanted to kiss his tears away, she knew it would not be proper.

It took Anakin a few moments to realize the beauty in his arms was weeping as well and this tore at his heart. Soon he pulled himself together and was gently wiping away her tears, she soon returned the favour and he couldn't help but feel shy as he smiled to her.

hr

Later, she knew she ought to leave lest they think she had been abducted. She would come up with a convincing enough story about a night out at the clubs, so that they wouldn't think anything was wrong. But it would be hard to work on a case, unless they were able to find another suspect, without revealing that she knew the truth. It would be a very difficult line to work on and it almost made her wish she was working on any other case.

'You'll have to tell me how to get back—or I could close my eyes and you could show me the way, so I don't know where this place is,' she offered softly. She made a vow to herself that she would find out a way to help him.

Her suggestion made his heart fall as he bit his lip. 'I wish you didn't have to go,' he murmured sadly.

'I think the best way is for me to inject you with a mild sedative and take you some place safe. That way you won't have to lie and they won't have to know the truth.'

It was with much reluctance that he used the hypo gun on her and with great care Anakin returned her home once more using the Force to blind her guards to his presence.

The silent gestures given and returned reminded her of a simpler time, when they only had to worry about his father.

'I wish I didn't have to leave either,' Dormé whispered. 'But someday, I won't ever have to. We have to work together for that day to come though.'

She nodded to his suggestion about the sedative. 'OK, I trust you.'

* * *

A/N: Coming up -

_'...Dormé?...Is that really you?' he whispered, his voice filled with guarded hope and emotions he didn't dare confess.  
_


	15. Forever

When she awoke, she quickly put on a cloak and sneaked out to get some breakfast and then return so that they would think she had been out earlier and had missed her. Dormé thankfully remembered that the guards had seen her in bed fast asleep, so instead of going to the office, she went home first, but with javajuice and breakfast, some of which she offered to the guards. She had covered up her gown so she could pretend that she had just been up so early that she went to get breakfast. She wasn't back before Soren tried to find her though and when she got in to the office, her lateness was questioned.

However, most of the day went by like usual and in her spare time, she did some investigating into the Jedi Order and planned to meet with one of the masters in a few days. She retired home rather late that evening and prepared for bed, thinking about her friend and hoping she would be able to meet with him soon in the gardens, but tonight she was exhausted and went to bed with a lot of things on her mind.

Unaware of Dormé's efforts the young man set up the gardens so that they could have a picnic the way he had once years ago with his beloved friend. He could only hope the young woman would like it as much as Dormé did. But when nightfall came it was clear that he would be spending it alone.

However he wasn't angered by her absence and in reality was more concerned. Using all his skills with the Dark Side he sought her out and soon discovered she was in reality sleeping peacefully in her bed. With a shy smile he once more entered her home and soon was creeping into her room.

The day too had been a long one as well as eventful for the young man leaving him to feel exhausted the moment he sat down on her bed. Though he intended on watching over her as she rested it wasn't long after he was curling up on the edge of her bed and drifting off to sleep himself.

Early in the morning, she awoke and found Anakin was there. Dormé slid next to where he lay at the edge of the bed to put a blanket over him and then hesitantly, she lay down next to him and tentatively wrapped an arm around him, holding him until he awoke. She was unaware of the gift of a picnic that he had waiting for her. Had she known, she would have gone to meet with him. Instead, she kissed his sleeping brow and watched him as he rested.

Anakin awoke to find himself being held by the young woman with a warm blanket wrapped around him. Smiling to himself Anakin snuggled closer as in his half coherent state he believed he was in the past once more.

'It's not time for school yet is it?' he murmured before opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings.

Dormé overheard his words and kissed his cheek, but then he awoke abruptly and it was no longer the Anakin she used to know, but the damaged man he had become.

His eyes snapped open as he moved to sit up. 'What time is it? Where—oh echuta! My picnic!' he exclaimed in shock before blushing a bright red.

'Picnic? She asked. 'Oh—I'm sorry— I didn't know you had planned something. I would have met up with you. I was just so exhausted—There's really no excuse...'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean—' he glanced back at her feeling as though he were the one who had held her. 'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was going to—I guess we'll have to do it tonight,' he confessed before sheepishly explaining he had set up a picnic in the gardens.

Dormé was confused by his apologies at first, but then her eyes lit up at the suggestion that they could try again tonight. 'I'd like that. I don't need to go in until later today—I have a meeting to go to, but before you leave, maybe we could try baking something for tonight? If you would like to of course,' she offered with a smile.

'It's my fault I should have warned you ahead of time—but when I came here I was so tired that I forgot about the picnic—and well—' his cheeks burned a bright red as he bit his lip. He felt terrible for making her feel badly over his actions but soon decided that they would just have to try again tonight.

Dormé's excitement over the idea thrilled Anakin though her suggestion made him a little nervous. He wasn't used to be so far away from home in broad daylight. Certainly not in a location that was as heavily guarded as Dormé's home was. Furrowing his brow his eyes flickered to the window and then to the door as he began to fiddle with his utility belt. 'But everyone is watching—it could be dangerous—I'd love to stay but—I dont want you to pay the price for my presence.

'Can you make them go away?' he asked in nervous tones wondering if they would trust her enough to leave them in peace.

'Yes, if you don't mind staying, I can ask that they leave for the day. They'll insist on returning tonight, but I won't be here. I really wish they didn't insist on protecting me when all I really need is you,' Dormé admitted shyly.

She offered him the fresher to wash up and said she could have his clothes cleaned while he was in there, if he wanted to. She then set up the kitchen area for a basic meal. They would, after all, have to eat breakfast before they did any cooking.

She loved spending time with Anakin like this, even if he didn't really know her, not as he used to. Dormé decided that even if he never remembered her that it would be all right since they were starting over anyway.

Anakin smiled to Dormé's suggestion as his expression turned shy as she admitted to feeling safe with him. In his life, he had only known of one other who knew who he really was and felt safe. But this wasn't her and it left him feeling torn between Dormé's memory and the growing affections felt for the young woman before him.

The offer to use the fresher and wash up was one he couldn't refuse and soon Anakin was singing off tune in the shower while his clothes were cleaned. Upon emerging, he grew conscious of himself and covering himself with a towel he sought out his now cleaned clothes.

Breakfast was the most delicious he had ever eaten but it was only the beginning of the most wonderful day he had experienced in years. Though he never spoke of his childhood friend, it was almost as though she were here again by his side though in the body of another.

HR

Later that evening, Dormé brought the basket of goodies for their picnic and was on her way to the area of the garden that she was to meet Anakin in when out of nowhere, a stranger assaulted her. Dormé knew some self—defence tactics, but this man was armed and not about to let her let her go.

Dormé struggled to gain the upper hand and even tried to scream, but he was so much stronger than her and she was not able to escape. In her mind, she cried out to Anakin, not knowing if he would be able to hear her or if he was even close by. It was her only hope, for her comm had been destroyed in the man's iron fist.

Anakin had set everything in place, having long since cleaned up the mess of the now half-eaten meal of the night before. This time he used the Force to set a barrier to ensure no further rodents would interrupt or attempt to eat their food. Unaware that Dormé was already on her way, Anakin was about to depart to meet up with his friend when he felt a powerful shift in the Force. Trouble was coming and he had a sinking feeling that he knew who it was.

Moving swiftly to the shadows, Anakin cursed himself for not tending to the threat sooner. The man Anakin sensed had escaped his grasp once before some time ago, shortly after he met the young woman who reminded him so much of his childhood friend.

Dormé was terrified and tried to call out only to be muffled by the attackers gloved hand over her mouth. She screamed in vain and finally screamed out to Anakin in her thoughts. It was the only way and she prayed he wasn't too far away.

_ANAKIN!_

Though Anakin had sought to take down the man time never permitted and in truth his desire to kill had waned since the young woman came into his life. Now he feared he had waited too long—now another would pay the price. As he attempted to locate the threat Anakin heard a voice—crystal clear and filled with concern. It was none other than his child-hood friend Dormé.

His heart leapt into his throat as he felt her emotions and heard her crying out for his help. She felt so close to him now—as did the prey Anakin desperately hunted. The possibility was too much and soon Anakin was racing off to where he sensed the two with his lightsaber in hand.

Upon arriving Anakin was shocked to find not his dear friend, rather the young woman who had unwittingly stolen his heart. It was a fleeting thought as instincts ran high leaving Anakin to remain hidden until he saw the perfect moment to strike. Not wanting to hurt the petite beauty Anakin touched the Force but only used it on himself so as to aid his movements. One wrong move and the young woman would pay the price.

But Anakin was both accurate and swift. With unnatural ease he drove his lightsaber through the man's throat just as Dormé moved her head. It was a close call, but years of skill ensured its success. The man was instantly killed, his lifeless body falling out the ground with a soft thud.

As Anakin's eyes fell onto the woman before him time moved of its own accord as memories of another time and place filled his mind. The voice he had heard in his head had been Dormé of that he was certain, but it was another—or so he believed that stood before him. Furrowing his brow he studied her intently remembering how his father had once tried to kill his dear friend. The way she looked at him when he was forced the part ways, her final words and the weight of her sorrow.

Suddenly it all made sense and in stunned silence Anakin stared at the petite beauty before him with new eyes. Furrowing his brow he swallowed hard as he tried to understand why he hadn't known before—why his thoughts had been so clouded until now. Could it really be? Had the goddess truly answered his prayers? Had she finally rewarded him for serving her for as long as he had?

Dormé heard something and turned her head sharply to where she thought it came from as she struggled to get out of the man's grasp and then the lightsaber, a weapon she had never seen before, was driven into the man who stumbled and fell. Dormé yelped and freed herself before staring at the one who saved her.

'Anakin?'she asked as she swallowed hard.

'...Dormé?...Is that really you?' he whispered, his voice filled with guarded hope and emotions he didn't dare confess to.

'Yes, it's me, Anakin,' she replied softly because her throat hurt from struggling against the man who attacked her.

Her voice so soft and sincere sounded just as it had all those years ago. Meeting her gaze with a clarity that hadn't been there before, he approached her. It felt as though he had been blind for so many years and only now, with her help, he was able to see. A shy smile crept into his scarred lips as he slipped his arms around her, drawing her into a tight embrace.

'I've missed you so much!' he whispered hoarsely, his voice now thick with emotions.

His arms were around her and it wasn't the shy, uncertain arms of a young boy in a grown man's body, but the strong, resolute embrace of her childhood friend. Even though his voice was injured, the passion that she thought she might have only dreamt, was real and it sent a shudder through her. She returned his embrace, her fingers diving into the hair on the back of his neck as she breathed him in and sighed.

It felt so good to embrace her and not feel the guilt or shame that once plagued him. Her fingers slipped around him touching his hair and causing him to briefly close his eyes so as to take it all in. How he missed this! The love and compassion that was found only in her touch. He was free and now he was finally whole!

'Are you—OK?' she asked as though he had been the one attacked and not her.

Drawing back, he too, noted her wounds—scars that had been bruised by the recent attack. Gingerly he touched it with his hand as he met her gaze.

'You're hurt—Let me take care of it,' he offered in shy tones. Reaching out to the Force Anakin for the first time touched the light side —it seemed almost natural to him with her in his arms— and began to heal her neck. Anakin had never done this before and was certain he would never be able to do it again—certainly not with such ease.

His fingers glazed over the wound on her neck and she felt a warmth come over her. She didn't know for sure what had happened until the pain was gone. She looked at him questioningly. He had healed her. 'How—'

It was the first time he had ever used the light side of the Force. Though he couldn't say how he knew how to embrace it, Anakin wasn't about to question it either. The questioning in her eyes made him conscious of himself again and he blushed as he bit his lip sheepishly. 'I don't know—I just—you healed me, Dormé,' he simply said as though that statement said it all. For him it was the only explanation he needed.

Was this real? She felt as though she needed to pinch herself. But did he really know who she was? 'Do you remember me? Do you remember the night I broke into your father's home and you helped me? And then were learned how to read together? And you gave me those waterflowers you hid under your bed?' Dormé was unaware of the tears welling in her eyes as she looked at him, feeling as though she could shatter in an instance if this was just a dream. 'Please tell me this is real—that you can really see me as me—'

The outside world, his crimes, the threat against him, none of it mattered. In that moment, Anakin was her world and nothing outside of it had any meaning.

Silently he nodded to her words as his calloused fingers slipped to her cheeks. His blues eyes shone with joy and relief for he never imagined this day would come. Though normally he'd be too shy to act upon his emotions Anakin knew there really was no words to describe what had happened, no explanation to help her understand that this was real.

Dormé searched his eyes, not knowing what to make of this transformation. Part of her was frightened by the way he looked at her now, peering into the deepest part of her and truly seeing her with a clarity that had been lacking since she was first reunited with him. She questioned him about the past, checking to be sure that it was really Anakin.

Without a second thought, he gently leaned in and briefly kissed her lips as though allowing their touch to say all that couldn't be fully expressed through words.

He kissed her and this surprised her, but soon she returned his kiss. Dormé was tentative about the kiss, but slowly allowed herself to melt into his embrace.

'Tell me I'm not dreaming,' she murmured when they parted.

Drawing back slightly he smiled to her murmur before tightening his embrace as he drew in a deep breath. 'It's real Dormé—it's all real,' he murmured in reply as he kissed her brow. He gave her a squeeze.

She leant her head on his shoulder as she kept her arms around him. 'I've—Goddess—Anakin, I've missed you so much...'

Dormé didn't want to think of all the horrible things Anakin had done during their separation, nor did she want to think about what would need to be done in order to prevent it from happening again. All that she was aware of in that moment was that Anakin and she were here together in the garden, much like they had been as children, and that she was happy again, truly happy.

When they realised how hungry they were, Dormé retrieved the basket of food she had brought and sat on the blanket laid out for them. She told him about everything she had experienced while he was gone and avoided the serious matters that lay before them. It was too soon to think about such things.

'It will be a feast—a celebration of life!' he said with a shy smile. Anakin listened intently as Dormé spoke of her time away. Her life was a perfect and beautiful as he had hoped it would be for her. It warmed his heart to know she had fulfilled her dreams and had grown up knowing what it meant to be loved. Though he desperately missed her Anakin knew he wouldn't have changed their time apart for anything. If only because it allowed Dormé to know freedom, joy and the love only a family can bring. Throughout it all he held her near wishing that this moment could last forever.

It was a beautiful night and it wasn't until she thought about retiring for the evening that her eyes settled on the body of her attacker and knew it would have to be reported. 'What are we going to do?' she asked Anakin.

Only when it was time to depart did Anakin's thoughts return to the present and the seriousness of their situation. The sight of the attacker a renowned criminal caused his expression to grow troubled. 'If I turn myself in—I'll never be allowed to see you again,' he admitted sadly. At the same time he knew something had to be done.

'Perhaps we could leave them a message—an anonymous tip? And then—' he faltered then as he bit his lip meeting her gaze.

He could still hear Dormé's voice begging him to run away with her. He had walked away back then for her sake. Now he wondered if she'd be willing to walk away from the life she had known for his sake?

Long ago, when Dormé was just a child, she thought running away was easy. She had begged for him to let her go too. The decision he made, the maturity he showed back then allowed her to live a full and happy life with her family. Now she was older enough to realise that running away would just be running away from their problems instead of facing them.

It was selfish he knew that much at the same time Anakin knew if he walked away now the damage done would be as hard on her as it would be on him. It was for this reason he took her hands and studied her for a moment before speaking. 'I know I have no right to ask this of you—but I would be honoured if you'd join me—if you'd leave with me to start a new life—together.'

As he held her hands, she felt a warmth and familiarity there that made her long for him even though he was right in front of her. He asked what she had wanted so badly and now knew that it was an impossibility. 'Anakin, I want to be with you, but if we run away, they would be looking for me too,' she confessed.

'Of course. You're right. I'm so used to watching out for myself it's easy to forget some times,' he admitted softly.

'You asked me to heal you, so I started looking around, trying to find ways to help you,' she continued. 'There is a group; it's called the Jedi Order. They have powers like you do, but they use it to save people and stop bad things from happening. I thought maybe they could help you too. Maybe if we told them everything, including what your father did to you that maybe it might help—'

She thought of his home and everything it contained. Another idea came to her head, though this was more deceptive and less honest. 'Could we get rid of the evidence—those things, the weapons and everything in your home? Maybe we could put this man's body in there—and then they could think he was the one behind the murders instead of you...'

She wasn't sure about this idea. 'But even if you do eventually tell the truth, if you were already under the care of the Jedi, then maybe they could pardon you? I don't know, it's a lot of maybes, but it's the best I can think of...' Dormé was willing to do whatever took in order to stay with him.

'Are you certain they'd be willing to accept me? I was told—my father used to tell me they tore families apart—that they didn't believe in attachments like friendship and relationships,' he began before frowning as he added. 'But then my father lied about many things before.'

'I think so,' she said about the Jedi. 'I had the chance to speak with one of them. He had a funny beard—erm, Kenobi, that's what his name is. He was very nice. I could tell by his eyes that he was understanding of the situation. He seemed to recognise the things I mentioned, but I didn't say your name. I told him a little bit about your dad and what he did to you, but I didn't say anything about how you and I can talk to each other in our minds. I didn't want to say too much, you know, just enough to see if they would help you and not turn you over to the law.'

His eyes met her amber orbs as he fell silent for a moment before speaking again. 'I'd like to meet them—but only if you are certain you won't be dragged into my mess. I don't want you to pay the price for my actions,' he said softly.

'If I'm to do this I think it would be best I tell them the truth. If I lie they'll know—and then you'll get some of the blame too.

'I want them to know the truth—to know who saved me and why,' he said with a shy smile. 'If they know that you're the one who stopped me then surely they'll understand why we must be together.

'You healed me, Dormé—if I hide the truth then I deny the gift you've given me. It will okay I know it will. Because when you're near everything has a way of working out.' he admitted in gentle but resolute tones.

She gave Anakin's a hand a squeeze as she met his eyes. 'Whatever happens, I will stay with you. Even if you are taken somewhere, I will go with you.'

'The question remains—where do we find these Jedi?'

HR

The temple was grander than anything he could have imagined and it was intimidating to say the least. He could feel the movement of hte Force and felt the walls that were set in place—out of respect to other Force users and their own privacy. Anakin was certain everyone knew who and what he was and had been. Had it not been for Dormé's presence and hand in his own Anakin wouldn't have had the courage necessary.

It was a little intimidating to be there with Anakin, for she didn't want him to be hurt by anyone. She had seen what the powers could do to a person and what pain it caused, but she held his hand and walked inside.

A youngling and older man were doing some sort of weapons training and they passed other rooms where a short creature was teaching a group of younglings. No one stopped them, but a young adult about their age asked, 'May I help you?'

Anakin nodded quietly to the young knight who approached but remained silent. His fingers nervously fiddled with his utility belt, while his other hand held Dormé's tightly.

The young man looked like the Kenobi person, except he didn't have a beard. Dormé requested to speak with Kenobi and the young man showed them where to find him.

'Thank you, Ferus,' Obi-Wan said. 'Hello there,' he said to Dormé and Anakin.

Upon being introduced to Obi-Wan the young man carefully bowed as he remembered being taught to do. His eyes studied Obi-Wan intently as though gauging whether or not he could be trusted, like the young man beside him Anakin found no reason to doubt.

It was as though the man knew they were coming. 'I have been looking forward to meeting you, Anakin.'

'It's good to meet you. Dormé, my friend, has spoken highly of you—and this Order you serve,' he admitted with an awkward smile. He was so incredibly nervous and instinctively his grip on Dormé's hand tightened.

Ferus smiled at the two of them, though he seemed a bit curious about them.

'Oh, I don't believe you have met Ferus Olin. He's my former Padawan.'

To the man's Padawan Anakin smiled sheepishly as he gave another polite bow. 'It's good to meet you as well Ferus.' Turning his attention to more serious matters, Anakin furrowed his brow as he bit his lip before giving Dormé a look as though asking if he should continue. 'Perhaps we could speak in private?' he asked finally. The last thing he wanted was to discuss his past in the presence of children.

Both Obi-Wanand Ferus agreed to meeting alone and Ferus escorted the younglings out. They called out to Ferus, wanting him to come and play with them. 'It's an invitation I can't resist,' Ferus informed them with a smile. 'I hope to see you both later,' he added before departing after the little ones.

Anakin gave a polite nod to the young man and watched with a hint of a smile as he departed with the younglings. It seemed only like yesterday when Dormé and he were but children themselves.

Dormé also smiled as the younglings raced out, playfully poking or swatting at one another, about ready to get in a tackle game.

Once alone Anakin quietly spoke of his past, of his crimes and the madness that had consumed him. He spoke of Dormé—his single ray of light and how she saved him from his demise. He professed his wish to change to end his actions.

Obi-Wan listened to everything Anakin had to say, understanding where he was coming from and far more able to relate to and explain the situation to him than Dormé was. Dormé was grateful for the Jedi Master's support and empathy. She didn't expect that the Jedi Order would be entirely of monks, or rather, that they didn't allow attachments.

'Some of the other Jedi on the Council will say that you are too old to be trained, but under the circumstances, I would say it is very necessary to make that exception.'

Anakin's expression fell. He had hoped the Jedi would have been able to teach him how to be the noble warrior he desired to be. However, he was willing to live with this truth if it meant they wouldn't cast him away.

'They might argue that your relationship with Lady Dormé—'

Dormé gasped at this, for she didn't know how the Jedi could have figured something like this out, aside from the fact that they were here together.

'—might be a distraction and part of your problem,' he concluded. 'Either way, I will do everything in my power to see to it that you will be a Jedi. I promise.'

'As I'm sure you understand, her presence is absolutely necessary. I need her, Master Kenobi. Surely you can appreciate the fact she is to me what the light side is to you and so much more!' he admitted in firm tones.

Obi-Wan could sense the rising panic in Anakin before the young man even spoke. It was disconcerting that his attachment to this young lady was so intense that he would teeter on the edge of the dark side in the confines of the Jedi Temple. It was clear to the Jedi Master that if he didn't act soon, there would only be more deaths, unnecessary deaths.

'Her absence is what drove me mad! It was her love that healed me! I'm here because of her! I will do whatever they ask so long as she remains with me.'

'Her love healed you?' It was an interesting concept that he desired to explore further. His thoughts briefly drifted to Lady Sabé, though he cleared them to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Anakin struggled to hide his fear as his grip on Dormé's hand tightened. Biting his lip he looked to Dormé in concern while attempting to maintain a semblance of calm. He knew if Dormé were to be sent away there would be no stopping the madness. 'I know it's hard to understand but you must believe me when I say that I'm only here—as myself because of her.'

_Should I tell Master Kenobi about our—bond? Do you think they'd be more willing to allow us to be together if they knew of it? _he whispered into Dormé's mind. He waited patiently for her response.

Dormé looked at Anakin in concern as he spoke to her in her mind. She wasn't sure, but thought if it would help their case, it might be a good idea_. I don't think it would hurt. It's nothing that anyone can interfere with. No matter what happens. _Not caring that they were in the presence of a Jedi Master who believed that attachments were forbidden and a path to the dark side, apparently, Dormé hugged Anakin and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

Out of respect, Obi-Wan briefly looked away, before meeting Anakin's eyes.

'There is something else you should know,' he began softly as he met the older man's gaze.

'Dormé and I—we have a bond. She isn't sensitive to the Force but still we're able to speak to one another's thoughts. It's similar to the one I had with my father but much stronger. Even when I lost to the Dark Side—claimed by madness she could still speak to me,' he admitted.

When Anakin spoke of having a mental bond with a non-sensitive, this augmented Obi-Wan's opinion that to separate them would have dire consequences, such as the consequences mentioned from their past. He nodded and stroked his beard as the young man continued. He assured the pair that he would do everything in his power to see that their case was properly presented to the Council.

'I will speak with the other Jedi Masters, those on the Council. In the meantime, you are more than welcome to make yourselves at home in my personal quarters. I used to share them with my former Padawan, but he has since moved into his own, so there is plenty of room,' he offered, before showing them his quarters. He then departed to speak with the Council on the matter of Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin's expression soften as his gratitude became evident in his eyes. 'Thank you—for all your help,' he said sincere tones before watching as Obi-Wan departed for the Council.

Anakin held onto the hope that Master Kenobi would be able to convince the Council that he would be able to train and that Dormé could remain with him. It was hard to remain calm when the possibility of losing her again was once more possible. He didn't think he'd be able to survive if he had to walk away from her again.

Once alone, Anakin gave his beloved a shy smile as he squeezed her hand. 'Perhaps it's best we retire to his quarters. The last thing we need is for me to draw more attention to ourselves than I already have,' he said sheepishly.

The quarters were Spartan but welcoming nonetheless though Anakin felt awkward having to stay in a place that wasn't really his own. But Dormé was near and this was a comfort he knew he would never take for granted.

Dormé took a seat on a couch and wondered, 'I wonder if they will want you to live here too, if you are to train with them. Do you think you would like it here?'

'But wouldn't that mean you'd have to live here too? That wouldn't be very fair for you,' he said softly. In his mind, he didn't want to be anywhere that wasn't where she was.

After a moment, she giggled. 'Can you see the looks on their faces?—my boss, everyone at work—when they find out— I think Saché will faint...Typho will have a heart attack...or maybe I have it backwards!'

She soon lightened the mood and he snickered to the mental image. Though he had never met either in person he knew enough from watching and studying them to know that her words was a pretty accurate statement. 'I think Saché would break something—most likely my head—and then faint and Soren would just drop!' he said between laughter.

It had been so long, so many years, that Dormé still found her eyes lingering on her beloved friend. She still had so many things to find out about him, so many tiny things she missed, and things she wanted to put to memory. She didn't want to be apart from him every again and hoped that the Council would be able to understand. She hoped they would be able to defend them in the courts if need be. She had already corrupted her part for the case she was supposed to be investigating. She was too close to it now; it was personal. She knew she wouldn't be able to help defend him now.

The rest of the day was spent with Anakin attempting to make himself useful by fixing things he thought were broken. In reality, they weren't, but he managed to make some of the simple equipment run smoother or faster.

Hours later, Master Kenobi returned and he looked very tired. Dormé wanted to do whatever she could to make him comfortable, even though she didn't know her way around his quarters.

At the sight of the elder Jedi, Anakin felt his heart leap to his throat. It was clear that he had been through a great struggle of some sort.

Obi-Wan waved a hand at her kindness, politely declining the offer. 'They want to test you,' he said. 'It includes a blood test to see about your midicholorian count—the midicholorian count is a way of measuring Force sensitivity. Actually, they want you both tested.'

Master Kenobi's statement confused Anakin and he wondered if this was a good or bad sign. Looking to Dormé he took in her response and soon nodded himself in reply. 'Is that a good sign?' he asked finally.

'That's fine. They can test me; I don't mind,' Dormé said. 'Did they say if he could train?'

'It's looking like it's heading that way. Master Yoda is leaning that way, I can sense it.'

Anakin knew if he couldn't join their ranks that he'd have to leave and quickly. The thought made his heart heavy and instinctively he slipped his hand into Dormés own for silent assurance.

Dormé had no idea who Master Yoda was, but believed it to be a cause for celebration. However, before she had a chance to jump up and down, Master Kenobi informed her that there was still much that had not been decided, so she ought to refrain from celebrating until Anakin's fate was decided. Dormé knew that if the Jedi rejected Anakin, they would both have to leave very quickly.

As though picking up on their thoughts of fleeing, the Jedi Master said, 'If it comes to that, I will be more than willing to help you find sanctuary elsewhere. I know my former Padwan has expressed the desire to train you himself—outside of the Order—should it come to that. But we will speak no further on this until we find out what the Council's orders are. They will be in session tomorrow morning. For now, I suggest getting some rest.'

Master Kenobi had them stay in Ferus's old room, which was a rather small room compared to Dormé's apartment. She wondered what her co—workers thought about her disappearance when they came to her apartment in the morning. She wouldn't be there and they would look for her. Dormé wondered if she ought to tell Saché at least where she was and what she was up to. It weighed heavily on her mind that night, but she thought it would be best, in the end, if she waited to hear what the Council would say to their case.

'Does he know what training me outside the Order would involve? Are you sure he'd want to do that?' Anakin balked feeling both humbled and touched that another would care so much for their situation. He nodded to Master Kenobi's conclusion and politely thanked him for his trouble and his generosity.

'It has been an honour to have met you,' he said sincerely before retiring for the night with Dormé.

Holding Dormé near, Anakin tried not to let her troubled thoughts influence his own. He too worried but wanted to be strong for her. He knew whatever was to come he would do whatever he could to ensure her freedom and her safety. It was the least he could do after everything she had done for him.

Dormé was grateful that she had this day though and even if everything fell through in the morning, she had this to remember for a lifetime. Once they were alone in the room that Ferus used to occupy, she kissed Anakin to express everything she couldn't say with words. She hugged him and held him close, exhaling. She was grateful that they didn't talk about everything; they didn't need to. With his arms around her, she felt so content, as though they were children again and she fell asleep almost instantly.

HR

To say Saché was alarmed was an understatement upon discovering Dormé was found missing from her home. Panicked, frightened and angry at the possibility that this might not be anything serious summed up her thoughts.

Frantically, she attempted to reach the young woman through her portable holocomm. Saché's messages ranged from concern to threats if this was indeed just another one of her hare-brained plots to get more information on the case.

HT

By morning, Anakin awoke to the sound of a muffled chime coming from Dormé's small collection of things. Furrowing, his brow he used the Force to turn it off before nuzzling closer to his beloved friend. He didn't want anything to ruin what little time they had together.

It wasn't long before it was morning and they were in front of the Council. Dormé was surprised, but relieved that they allowed her into their holy forum. They took blood samples from both of them and made conclusions having to do with Chosen Ones. But there was also much remarking on Dormé being unique.

'Well, it's better to be unique than boring, I suppose,' Dormé remarked, but none of the Council seemed to recognise her humour.

They had the pair wait outside the Council chambers for a little while, which was also incredibly nerve—wrecking, though Dormé tried her best to think about it. It was easier to hold a simple conversation on anything else to keep her mind on anything else.

Ferus came to stand near them. 'Any word?' he asked, sauntering over to the pair. 'I'll be here...you know...'

Anakin listened intently as the Jedi Council spoke of their future his heart entirely in his throat throughout it all. Waiting to learn of their fate was a torture of another sort, although he was grateful to Master Olin for his kindness and the polite distraction.

'Thank you,' Dormé said, appreciating the fact the Jedi would be so accommodating.

It seemed as though everything moved in slow—motion. It was hard enough understanding some of the accents of the Jedi Master, along with philosophical terms that Dormé was not familiar with. But it was clear, at the end, that Anakin was invited to stay.

What happened next was equally astounding. So long as they would keep it quiet, Dormé was allowed to stay too. She didn't care what they thought as she, elated, threw her arms around Anakin, beaming as she cheered.

It was with great relief and joy that Anakin learned that not only had he been accepted into their ranks, but Dormé would be permitted to stay with him as well. The rest of their words—prophecies of Chosen Ones and Balance to the Force—were entirely missed as he pulled Dormé into a tight embrace and twirled her around as she cheered. It was by far the happiest day of his life!

After they exited the Council Chamber, Dormé said, 'I have to tell my parents! Anakin, can we go to Naboo? Or no—we could have them come here, my parents—and then we can get married!'

'Of course! We'll have them come here and maybe one of the Jedi—maybe Master Kenobi? Or Ferus can marry us! It will be perfect!' he said eagerly before blushing as he turned shy.

'Yes!' Dormé cheered, giving her beloved and best friend another kiss.

'I mean that is if you'd mind—and if they'd be willing,' Anakin added with a shy smile before his eyes lit up once more.

'That would be perfect, Anakin. It's everything I've ever dreamed!'

Ferus blushed and scratched the back of his neck while Obi-Wan twirled his beard, chuckling. 'We'd be delighted,' the Jedi Master said.

'It's the first time I've ever heard of the Council sanctioning weddings,' Ferus said, gobsmacked. 'D'you think they'll let you get married too?' he partially teased his former master. 'Everyone and their masters knows you fancy Lady Maberrie.'

'I think one wedding is good...for now,' Obi-Wan replied cryptically, though he had difficulty hiding his blushing cheeks.

'We have to get you a dress! The most beautiful one we can find! Or even have one made for you!' he exclaimed before admitting that he a fair amount of credits put away from the water flowers he'd sell from time to time to rich buyers.

Dormé made contact with her adoptive parents on Naboo before contacting her boss, Lady Saché and Captain Typho, to let them know what was going on. She said she would give them more details once they arrived at the temple, but did tell them that she was getting married.

When her father, Darred, arrived with his wife, he asked, 'Now just who is this young man who is to marry my daughter?'

'Daddy, this is Anakin—Anakin Skywalker, remember?' Dormé said giddily as she reintroduced them.

'Anakin?' Sola asked in surprised. 'It's been a long time!'

Though they knew his departure had deeply affected Dormé when she was younger, they were hardly objecting to the idea of the two of them getting married when they saw how they acted together. It was quite clear that despite the time and the distance, they were able to rekindle the love they had for each other, the respect and dear friendship.

Dormé's mother wanted to be sure that she had a perfect gown as well and gave her input, though it was Anakin's opinion that mattered most to Dormé. She didn't want to wait to have one made for her and insisted they could have another gown made for her later.

Darred argued with Anakin about paying for the gown and other items, insisting they save what little they had for the future. 'You might need it for when you have a family of your own, son.'

Dormé thought the garden that Anakin mentioned earlier, the one they shared a picnic in, would be the perfect spot for the private ceremony. She even saw her Aunt Padmé and Uncle Bail, which was quite a shock for her. They were so incredibly important political figures that she barely saw them, but was happy that they were able to take time away from their busy schedules to attend her wedding.

Obi-Wan administered the ceremony as his former Padawan, Ferus, looked on in approval.

Dormé knew this was just the beginning of what the future held for them and Chosen One or not, Anakin would always be her dearest friend and beloved husband.

As the ceremony concluded, she kept her hand in his as they greeted their friends and family as husband and wife. She knew they would stay together forever and that no one would ever threaten to tear them apart.

_'Forever,' _her heart whispered, _'with my best friend.'_

**The End**

_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading. We hope you enjoyed it!_  
_


End file.
